La Oveja Negra
by AHRG
Summary: Todas las familias tienen una... Lamento mucho la demora. Espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

Se me olvidaba, Macross no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes… la Historia es mía, aun tome unos pedacitos de los primeros capítulo del libro El Club de los Corazones Solitarios para inspirarme.

Otro universo alterno, nuevamente han pasado más de 20 años del ataque final de Khairon el planeta está en una relativa calma, y nuestros personajes viven en la tierra la mayor parte del tiempo… un drama (tengo rato sin escribir uno), uso los personajes de la historia Kate…

**Capítulo 1**

Hola a todos, estoy aquí para pedirles un consejo, por primera vez en mi vida no sé qué decisión tomar, cualquier cosa que haga le hará daño a las personas que amo, lo triste es que si no hago nada también los lastimare… En fin, permítanme ponerlos un poco en antecedentes de mi problema, tal vez ustedes puedan ayudarme.

Mi nombre es Catherine Hunter Hayes, aunque aquí todos me conocen como Kate Black; hace 5 años cambie mi nombre, deje a mi familia, y comencé a vagar sin un rumbo fijo hasta que llegue a este pequeño pueblo casi borrado del mapa mundial, Guagualote es su nombre; la gente es buena y amigable, aun después de tantos años me asombra como me aceptaron tan rápidamente, no es que yo sea mala persona, pero en ese momento era una adolecente de 16 años, perdida, sola y embarazada de la que no sabían nada, aun así me abrieron las puertas de sus hogares.

Sarito la señora del dispensario fue la primera en darme un empleo, y la señora Carmencita líder de las damas salesianas (cosa que me entere después que era, sorry mis padres son protestantes) me arrendo una habitación en su hogar por un precio irrisorio, ella llevaba años viviendo sola y no tenía familia, así que las dos nos hicimos compañía; 5 meses después de haber llegado a ese pueblo nació mi bebe, 3 kilos 850 gramos, un niño sano parecido a mi padre y a mí, no tenía ni idea que nombre ponerle, las señoras de la iglesia decidieron por mi… Joseph un nombre bíblico que le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

Cuando Joseph tenía un año la señora Carmencita y compañía decidieron que debía ir a la universidad, yo les dije que no tenía papeles de ningún tipo, cosa que era cierta, no podía presentar mi diploma de bachiller con mi nombre real en él. Ellas solo dejaron unos folletos sobre las carreras que daban en la universidad más cercana, la cual quedaba a una hora de distancia.

Un mes después había comenzado mis estudios en Comunicación orientada a mi formación como controlador aéreo, con una media Beca y transporte; la cual fue beca completa a partir del segundo trimestre; les juro que no sé cómo lo hicieron, pero apareció mágicamente un certificado de culminación de estudios a mi nombre y con excelentes notas, mejores que las reales.

Las damas salesianas se encargaban de cuidar a Joseph, mientras estaba en clases, en una oportunidad reuní el valor y le pregunte a la señora Carmencita como habían hecho para que entrara en la universidad, ella solo sonrió y me dijo que nadie podía contra el poder de la iglesia, allí me di cuenta de que tan influyentes podían ser estas señoras en su comunidad, mi padre y mi madre infundían respeto pero estas señoras juntas infundían terror y por una extraña razón habían decidió acogerme bajo sus alas.

Tres años y medio después me gradué con honores, casi todo el pueblo fue a mi graduación, desde entonces trabajo como controladora aérea en el aeropuerto privado de Guagualote, y mis tiempos libres los paso con mi hijo, un niño feliz hermoso, sano y sumamente hiperactivo.

En estos momentos tengo 21 años y una vida plena por delante o por lo menos eso creía yo hasta hace poco tiempo.

Un mes atrás me realizaron la revisión médica laboral, todos los operadores aéreos tenemos que someternos a exámenes médicos y psicológicos cada 24 meses si se es menor de 40 años y cada 12 meses si se tiene más edad.

Hace una semana me llamo el doctor para recolectar nuevas muestras y hacer nuevos exámenes, al final del día se reunió un consejo médico, solo para decirme que estoy muriendo. Si, así de simple sin anestesia.

Estoy aquí sentada en el parque viendo a mi hijo de casi 5 años jugar en los columpios mientras internalizo el resultado de mis exámenes: Cáncer de Pulmón con metástasis en hígado, páncreas y esófago; los pronósticos peores, con una esperanza de vida promedio de aproximadamente 8 meses; y yo pensando que tenía tos.

Ahora que asumí que voy a morir tengo que tomar decisiones, no puedo dejar a Joseph con las damas salesianas, son como sus abuelas pero están muy mayores para hacerse cargo de un niño. Además está mi familia y Joseph bueno, Joseph tiene a su padre, aunque sea un imbécil, es su papa.

En sí, no sé qué hacer, puedo volver a Macross hacer la paz con mi familia y morir con ellos o puedo quedarme aquí y morir entre la gente que tanto me quiere; de igual forma tengo que dejar todos los documentos de Joseph arreglados, y nombrar a su tutor… papa y mama ya están algo mayores y con sus responsabilidades no puedo imponerles otra carga. . Además, como terminaron las cosas entre nosotros es posible que ellos no quieran conocer a Joseph.

También tengo 4 hermanos mayores, asumo que escogeré a uno de ellos para ser su tutor.

Ian el mayor y más serio, actualmente debe tener unos 28 años, ya era líder de su escuadrón cuando me fui de casa. Ian se parece a mama y no solo físicamente, el pobre también heredo su carácter, en verdad algunas veces dudo que tenga algo del ADN de papa, bueno, excepto por su amor por volar. Hasta cierto punto me da miedo que sea muy estricto con Joseph, él va a necesitar amor no mano dura.

Nathan, el casanova, actualmente tiene 27 años, y a sus 21 años solo era superado por Josh Fokker mi primo en sus dotes de Don Juan, cuando estaban junto eran una amenaza para el género femenino (cosa que pasaba el 99,9% del tiempo). Nate comenzó su residencia en el Hospital Militar de Ciudad Macross pocos días antes de que me fuera, a diferencia de Ian, Nate se parece a papa es más afable y tranquilo. Nate como le digo por cariño es mi hermano favorito, y éramos muy, pero muy unidos. La ventaja de Nate es médico, desventaja la vida tan desordenada que tiene, no creo que pueda darle un hogar a Joseph.

Por último, los gemelos Don y Henry tenían 19 años de edad cuando me fui, actualmente deben tener 24 años. Ambos estaban en la universidad, Donald estudiaba Ingeniería aeronáutica quería pertenecer al equipo científico de Lang; mientras que Henry se está entrenando como ingeniero mecánico. Los dos eran buenos chicos, no tan rectos como Ian ni tan putos como Nate. En verdad, Don y Henry construyeron un mundo exclusivo alrededor de ellos desde pequeños, los quiero, pero no los conozco como a Ian y a Nate. No sé, si les podría confiar a mi hijo.

Además me preocupa saber si mis hermanos han cambiado o si se han casado, tal vez tienen familia propia; y si sus esposas no les gusta la idea de criar a un niño ajeno, por muy familia de sus esposos que sea.

No sé qué hacer, siempre queda la opción de su padre, lo sé pero él es…

-Mami, mami, mira lo que conseguí…- Mi hijo viene corriendo todo sucio y sudado con un sapo, si señores un sapo entre sus manos…

-¿No es lindo mami?- Sonrió, no hay otra cosa que pueda hacer…

-Si mi amor es precioso, ve a ponerlo de nuevo en su lugar, seguro su mama lo está buscando…- Mi hijo me sonríe y sale corriendo con sus amiguitos, aún le queda un hora más de juegos en el parque y yo quiero que disfrute todo lo que pueda mientras todavía estoy con él.

-¿En que me quede?- ha si, en el padre de Joseph, bueno no es una historia tan interesante.

Ben y yo éramos mejores amigos desde que tengo memoria… Conocía a Benjamín Sterling desde el día que nací y aunque él me llevaba dos años éramos muy unidos. Él, su hermana menor Aurora y yo, éramos como los tres mosqueteros juntos para todas partes. Dana su otra hermana siendo mucho mayor que nosotros, le gustaba pasar su tiempo con mis hermanos y el tarado de mi primo Josh, de cual les he hablado con anterioridad.

Bien, Ben Sterling, Dios como describirlo… Alto, apuesto, cabello y ojos verdes producto de su herencia Zentraedi, ¿les dije que era apuesto?; Su padre y el mío son amigos, casi hermanos, compañeros de armas, en fin familia, desde antes de yo nacer. El tío Max, (el padre de Ben) estaba asignado desde que yo tenía 12 años al Satélite fábrica y por eso no los vemos todo el tiempo.

Aun así, mi álbum de recuerdos de la infancia está lleno de fotos mías con Ben, de los dos: bañándonos juntos, de bebés; jugando en la casa del árbol del jardín trasero y -mi preferida- disfrazados de novios en miniatura en la boda de mi tía Kim. (Esa foto la colgué con orgullo en la pared de mi cuarto cuando cumplí 15 años: yo, con mi vestido blanco; Ben, con su esmoquin).

Todo el mundo bromeaba y aseguraba que algún día nos casaríamos de verdad. Ben y yo también lo creíamos. Nos considerábamos la pareja perfecta. No me importaba jugar a la guerra con Ben, y él llegó a jugar con mis muñecas (aunque nunca lo admitió). Me empujaba en los columpios y yo le ayudaba a organizar sus muñecos de acción y su colección de VTs, los cuales siempre intenta intercambiar con los míos.

Ben opinaba que estaba preciosa con mis coletas, y yo pensaba que era muy guapo (incluso en su breve etapa de gordinflón). Sus padres me caían bien, y a él le caían bien los míos. Yo quería un bulldog inglés y Ben, un San Bernardo, ambos amábamos a los perros. Los macarrones con queso eran mi plato favorito, y el suyo también.

¿Qué más podría pedir una chica? . Como resultado, casi todos mis recuerdos tenían que ver con él:

Mi primer beso (en mi casita del árbol, cuando tenía ocho años. Le propiné un puñetazo y, luego, me eché a llorar). La primera vez que cogí de la mano a un chico (cuando nos perdimos en la Base buscando a nuestros padres). Mi primera tarjeta de San Valentín (un corazón de cartulina roja con mi nombre escrito). Mi primera acampada (cuando teníamos diez años, instalamos una tienda en el jardín trasero y nos pasamos la noche a la intemperie, por supuesto, acompañados de Aurora).

La primera vez que engañé a mis padres adrede (cuando tenía 13 años me monté sola en un transbordador al satélite fábrica para ver a Ben. Les dije a mis padres que iba a dormir en casa de Tía Sammy, con 4 hermanos mayores por supuesto me pescaron).

Nuestro primer beso de verdad (catorce años. Esta vez no me defendí).

Después de aquel beso, mi relación con Ben cambio radicalmente. Ya no eran juegos de niños. Nuestros sentimientos eran auténticos, diferentes. El corazón ya no era de cartulina: estaba vivo, latía… Era de verdad. Cuando cumplí 16 nos dieron la noticia, los Sterling volvían a la tierra y esta vez para quedarse. Yo sabía lo que iba a ocurrir cuando se mudaran. Ben y yo finalmente estaríamos juntos.

Inicié la cuenta atrás de su llegada. Salía de compras con mis amigas en busca de ropa para gustar a Ben. Incluso me compré mi primer biquini pensando en él. Renuncie a mi trabajo en la clínica veterinaria en la que trabajaba medio tiempo solo para estar con él. No quería que nada se interpusiera entre nosotros.

Y entonces, sucedió.

Allí estaba.

Más alto.

Más mayor.

Ya no era sólo guapo, sino sexy.

Y era mío.

Quería estar conmigo. Y yo, con él. Parecía así de simple.

Al poco tiempo, estábamos juntos. Por fin, juntos de verdad.

Solo que no fue el cuento de hadas que yo había esperado.

Porque los chicos cambian.

Mienten.

Te pisotean el corazón.

A fuerza de desengaños, descubrí que ni los cuentos de hadas ni el amor verdadero existen.

Que el chico perfecto no existe.

¿Y esa adorable foto de una inocente novia en miniatura con el chico que algún día le partiría el corazón?

Tampoco existía.

El día de mi desengaño me quedé mirando cómo ardía en llamas la fotografía en la chimenea de mi casa, mientras una solo cosa cruzaba por mi mente… En ningún hombre se puede confiar.

En verdad, todo ocurrió muy deprisa. Dejen que les cuente.

Una tarde cualquiera del mes de Mayo llegaron los Sterlings, y la casa estaba a reventar. Se iban a quedar con nosotros en casa, hasta que les entregaran su nueva residencia. Y Ben en lugar de salir con mis hermanos mayores de farra se quedaba en casa, conmigo.

Nos la pasábamos coqueteando sin parar… siguiendo la rutina de los últimos años. Sólo que, esta vez, por debajo del coqueteo latían otras cosas. Como deseo. Como futuro. Como sexo.

Todo lo que había soñado empezó a suceder. Para mí, Ben era perfecto. El chico con el que comparaba a todos los demás. El que siempre conseguía que el corazón se me acelerara y el estómago se me encogiera y por fin, mis sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Quedamos un par de veces, nada del otro mundo. Fuimos al cine, a cenar, y demás.

Nuestros padres no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. Ben no quería decírselo, y me dejé llevar. Alegó que reaccionarían de manera exagerada, y no se lo discutí. Aunque sabía que nuestros padres siempre habían deseado que, en un futuro, acabáramos juntos, no estaba convencida de que ya estuvieran preparados. Sobre todo porque Ben dormía abajo, nuestro techo.

Todo iba de maravilla. Ben me decía lo que yo quería oír. Que era preciosa, perfecta. Que al besarme se le cortaba la respiración. Me encontraba en la gloria.

Nos besábamos. Luego, nos besábamos más. Y después, mucho más. Pero al poco tiempo ya no era suficiente. Al poco tiempo, las manos empezaron a deambular, la ropa empezó a desprenderse. Era lo que yo siempre había deseado… pero parecía ir deprisa. Demasiado deprisa. Por mucho que le diera a Ben, siempre quería más. Y yo me resistía. Todo cuanto hacíamos se convertía en una lucha constante por ver hasta dónde cedería yo.

Habíamos tardado tanto en llegar hasta ese punto que no quería precipitar las cosas. No entendía por qué no nos limitábamos a disfrutar del momento, a disfrutar de estar juntos, en vez de apresurarnos hasta el paso siguiente.

Y cuando digo paso siguiente, me refiero al contacto físico.

No había mucho de qué hablar sobre los pasos siguientes en cuanto a nuestra relación.

Después de un par de semanas, Ben empezó a decir que, para él, yo era la única, su amor verdadero. Sería tan increíble, aseguraba, si le permitiera amarme de la manera en la que él quería…

Justo lo que yo había imaginado durante tanto tiempo. Lo que siempre había deseado.

Así que pensé: Sí, lo haré. Porque será con él. Y eso es lo que importa.

Así que lo hice, bueno mejor dicho lo hicimos, estuvimos juntos como él quería que ocurriese, no fue traumático ni doloroso, es más, fue bonito, fue tierno, pasional e intenso, fue una expresión de amor, fue un pacto silencioso entre los dos; donde ambos declarábamos que estaríamos juntos por siempre… esa fue la primera de muchas veces que estuvimos juntos.

Pasadas dos semanas de nuestra primera vez, decidí darle una sorpresa.

Lo tenía todo planeado, todo calculado. Nuestros padres iban a salir hasta tarde a una fiesta a que los Fokker y tendríamos la casa para nosotros solos.

Quería que resultara espontáneo. Quería que le pillara desprevenido, y que luego se sintiera abrumado por lo perfecto que era, por lo perfecta que era yo. Ni siquiera sabía que yo estaba en casa; quería que pensara que había salido aquella noche, para que la sorpresa fuera aún mayor. Quería demostrarle de lo que era capaz. Lo tenía todo pensado, incluyendo la ropa que me iba a poner un camisón de seda blanco que no dejaba mucho espacio a la imaginación el cual compre en conjunto con una bata de encaje rojo.

Cuando por fin estuve preparada, bajé sigilosamente las escaleras hasta la habitación de Ben, en el sótano. Empecé a desatarme la bata, con una mezcla de emoción y de puro nerviosismo. Me moría de ganas de ver la expresión de Ben cuando me descubriera lo que había planificado para los dos esta noche.

Esbocé una sonrisa mientras encendía la luz. -¡Sorpresa!- grité. Ben se incorporó del sofá como un resorte, con una expresión de pánico en el semblante. -Hola…- dije con tono sumiso, a la vez que dejaba caer la bata al suelo. Entonces, otra cabeza surgió del sofá.

Una chica.

Con Ben.

Me quedé petrificada, sin creer lo que veían mis ojos. Pasé la mirada del uno al otro mientras, a tientas, reunían su ropa. Por fin, agarré la bata y me la puse, tratando de cubrir la mayor parte posible de mi cuerpo.

La chica empezó a soltar risitas nerviosas.

-¿No habías dicho que tu hermana había salido esta noche?-

¿Su hermana? Traté de convencerme de que existía una buena explicación para lo que estaba viendo. Ben no me haría una cosa así, de ninguna manera. Sobre todo en mi propia casa. Quizá aquella chica había tenido un accidente justo delante de la puerta y Ben la había llevado adentro para… eh… consolarla. O acaso ensayaban una escena de una representación estival de… Romeo y Julieta al desnudo. O tal vez me había quedado dormida y se trataba de una pesadilla.

Sólo que no era así. La chica terminó de vestirse y Ben, esquivando mi mirada, la acompañó al piso de arriba. Todo un caballero. Tras lo que me pareció una eternidad, regresó.

-Kate- dijo, colocando una mano alrededor de mi cintura -lamento que tuvieras que ver eso.-

Intenté responder, pero no encontraba la voz. Subió los brazos hasta mis hombros y empezó a frotarlos a través de la bata. -Lo siento, Kate. Lo siento mucho. Ha sido una estupidez, tienes que creerme. Soy un idiota. Un idiota de categoría. Un completo idiota.-

Negué con la cabeza. -¿Cómo has podido?- mis palabras eran apenas un suspiro; se me contraía la garganta.

Se inclinó sobre mí. -En serio, no volverá a ocurrir. Escúchame, no ha pasado nada. En absoluto. No fue nada. Ella no es nadie. Sabes lo mucho que significas para mí. Eres tú con quien quiero estar. Eres tú de quien estoy enamorado -bajó las manos por mi espalda-. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? Dime qué puedo hacer, Catherine. Lo último que quiero es herirte.

La conmoción se iba pasando, dejando al descubierto la furia que subyacía. Me aparté de un empujón. -¿Cómo has podido?- espeté -¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO? Esta última parte la dije a gritos.

-Mira, ya me he disculpado.-

-¿Te has DISCULPADO?-

-Kate, lo siento muchísimo. -¿LO SIENTES?-

-Por favor, para de una vez y escúchame. Te lo puedo explicar.-

-Muy bien, perfecto -me senté en el sofá-. Explícame.

Ben me lanzó una mirada nerviosa; evidentemente, no había contado con que me sentara a escuchar lo que tuviera que decir.

-Kate, esa chica no significa nada para mí.-

-Pues no daba esa impresión- me ajusté el cinturón de la bata y agarré un almohadón para taparme las piernas.

Ben exhaló un suspiro. Un suspiro en toda regla. -Bueno, ya empezamos con el melodrama- ironizó. Entonces, se sentó a mi lado con los brazos cruzados -Muy bien. Si no estás dispuesta a aceptar mis disculpas, no veo qué otra cosa puedo hacer.-

-¿Disculpas?- repliqué entre risas -¿Crees que con decir lo siento es suficiente para borrar lo que ha pasado? Creía que habías dicho que soy especial- miré al suelo, avergonzada de mí misma por haber sacado el tema a relucir.

-Pues claro que eres especial, Kate. Venga ya, ¿qué pensabas que iba a pasar?- la cara de Ben se tiñó de un rojo brillante -A ver, las cosas son así: tú y yo…, nosotros…, nosotros…, bueno, es lo que hay…-

No daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. El Ben de sólo unos días atrás había desaparecido y una especie de… bestia había ocupado su lugar.

-¿Me quieres decir de qué estás hablando?-

-¡Santo Dios!- Ben se levantó del sofá y empezó a pasear de un lado a otro. -Esto es exactamente de lo que estoy hablando: mírate, ahí sentada, como cuando éramos niños y no conseguías lo que querías. Bueno, he querido estar contigo desde hace mucho tiempo, Catherine. Muchísimo. Pero aunque tú creas que quieres estar conmigo, no me quieres a mí. Lo que quieres es a tu amor de la infancia. El Ben que te cogía de la mano y te daba besos en la mejilla. Bueno, pues ese Ben ha crecido. Y quizá tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

-Pero yo… -

-¿Qué? Tú ¿qué? ¿Te has puesto un camisón y juegas a la femme fatal? Eso son juegos de niños, Kate. Para ti, es un día de boda perpetuo, sin luna de miel, sin quitarte el vestido de novia, sin nada de nada. Pero ¿sabes qué? La gente practica el sexo. No es para tanto. La gente de verdad vive en día después de la boda, ¿sabes la presión que representa el estar contigo? El que vivas en un mundo ideal y no en la realidad, en el que yo solo soy el muñequito de torta en el pastel de bodas, y no el ser humano que ha de compartir tus sueños alegrías e inquietudes. Sé que eres menor que yo, pero en verdad esperaba más de ti, sé que hice mal al involucrarme con esa chica, pero con ella no hay sentimientos por el medio ni expectativas, no me siento presionado, porque sé que ella no está pensando en el vestido blanco a los 16 años Kate… Lo único bueno de todo esto es que nuestros padres no saben nada de lo nuestro.

Empecé a temblar de arriba abajo. Sus palabras me golpeaban. Ben negó con la cabeza.

-No me debería haber involucrado contigo. ¿Qué puedo decir? Estaba harto, y era mucho más fácil ceder a tus fantasías que enfrentarme a ellas. Además, lo admito, me gustas y mucho, tal vez solo… solo debí darte tiempo para madurar un poco más.-

El estómago se me revolvió. Las lágrimas me surcaban las mejillas. -Por favor, no llores- Ben se sentó y me rodeó con el brazo -Grítame un poco más y te sentirás mejor. Luego, pasaremos página.-

Me desembaracé a sacudidas y salí corriendo escaleras arriba.

Para huir de Ben.

Para huir de las mentiras.

Para huir de todo.

Pero no podía huir. Ben iba a seguir instalado en nuestra casa otras dos semanas.

Cada mañana, tuve que levantarme y mirarlo a la cara. Observar cómo salía por la puerta, sabiendo que seguramente iba a verse con ella. Día tras día me recordaba a mí misma que era una fracasada. Que lo que había deseado durante años había terminado haciéndome sufrir más de lo imaginable.

Aurora, su hermana menor, fue la única persona de mi familia a la que se lo conté, y la obligué a jurar que no se lo diría a nadie. Sabía que aquello perjudicaría la prolongada y estrecha amistad entre nuestros padres, y no me parecía justo que mí no relación con Ben también destruyera eso. Además, me daba vergüenza. No soportaba la idea de que mis padres descubrieran lo estúpida que era su hija.

Aurora intentó consolarme. Llegó a amenazar con matar a Ben si se acercaba a menos de tres metros de mí. Pero incluso treinta metros habrían sido pocos.

-Todo irá bien, Kate- prometió Aurora mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos -Todos nos empotramos contra algunos postes por el camino.-

Yo no me había empotrado contra un poste, sino contra un muro de ladrillo. Y no quería volver a sufrir ese dolor nunca más.

Paso casi un mes antes de que me diera cuenta de mi embarazo, los Sterlings ya se habían instalado en su nueva casa, y yo me la pasaba sola en la mía, mis hermanos habían vuelto a sus vidas (universidades, mujeres, trabajos, etc.) y mis padres estaban realmente complicados con las elecciones del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida y la aprobación de presupuestos, una lucha constante que los militares de alto rango deben enfrentar a diario.

Sabia iban a reaccionar mis padres cuando les dijera que estaba embarazada y que no tenía intenciones de decirles quien era el padre.

Así que me prepare… tome los exámenes académicos de forma extraordinaria, graduándome así de bachiller por secretaria, al director de mi institución le extraño, pero le dije que quería comenzar el próximo semestre en la academia y el entendió perfectamente, con tal no era la primera que lo hacía.

Cada uno o dos días sacaba dinero de mi cuenta, no mucho como para que se lo reportaran a mi padre pero si lo suficiente como para reunir una cantidad respetable para vivir.

Un día, en el que sabía que papa y mama no llegarían a cenar, tome mi auto y viaje a monumento, vendí todas y cada una de mis prendas excepto por el relicario de mi abuela.

La siguiente semana comencé a empacar primero busque en el ático todas las cosas de bebe que pudiese encontrar, lo siento por mis hermanos, pero no hice distinciones; tome las mejores, las lave y las puse a secar, cuando estuvieron listas las guarde en una maleta en mi auto.

Por último, busque a un conocido, en realidad el matón de mi colegio. Si alguien tenía contactos turbios en aquel entonces ese era el, le pedí que me creara una identidad falsa… el idiota pensó que era porque quería entrar a las discotecas siendo menor de edad. LOSER… en fin, no fue barato pero valió la pena, me dio partida de nacimiento, número de seguro social e identificación. Las probé en todos los lectores oficiales y eran buenas. Desde el día que las comenzara a usar me llamaría Kate Black, y sería una chica joven, embarazada y sin familia, una más de tantas que en recorren el mundo.

Tenía casi 3 meses de embarazo cuando decidí enfrentar a mis padres. Ese día fui valiente, bueno eso o estúpida, aun no estoy muy segura. No llame a mis hermanos, ni a ningún otro miembro de mi familia para que sirviera de mediador, aunque admito que me picaba la mano por llamar a mi tía Claudia, no que creyera que su intervención haría mucha diferencia, pero si alguien podía controlar a mis padres esa era ella.

Temprano había ido a la biblioteca pública con mi nueva identificación y había pedido una computadora, allí reserve un vuelo, el primer vuelo económico que saliese después de las 12 de la noche. A nombre de Kate Black, honestamente no me importaba el destino, solo quería estar lo más lejos de Macross posible. Metí las mis maletas en la cajuela y deje las llaves en la ignición. Bien con todo listo me senté en la sala esperar a mis padres… no tuve que esperar mucho… ellos llegaron juntos.

Cuando me vieron sentada sola en la sala, asumieron inmediatamente que algo andaba mal, les pedí que se sentaran, papa opto por no hacerlo, tome aire y los mire a los ojos…

-Papa, mama, estoy embarazada- les dije, así sin anestesia… vi como mi padre se quedaba estático en mi presencia mientras mi madre se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

-Disculpa pero que dijiste?- Pregunto mi madre

-Que estoy embarazada, eso dije…- pasaron unos minutos antes de que la casa se volviera un caos… después de llantos, reclamos y preguntas, luego paso lo que esperaba desde un principio.

-Catherine, por última vez te pregunto ¿QUIEN ES EL PADRE?

-Ya les dije papa, yo voy a ser el padre y madre de este bebe.

-Catherine no entiendes, por Dios si no nos dices quien es el padre vas a traer a un bastardo al mundo.

-Madre pues… no creo que sea el primero ni el ultimo.- Solo sentí como ardió mi mejilla con el golpe, admito que estaba portándome como una descarada ante mi madre, pero aun así no espere que me pegara…

-En los Hayes nunca ha habido un bastado Catherine Estefanía y no creo que tu quieras ser la primera en traer uno al mundo… me aleje de ellos lo más que pude y puse mis manos protectoramente sobre mi vientre… no quería que le ocurriese algo malo a mi bebe.

Mi padre debe haber tomado cuenta de mi acción, porque decidió hacer un comentario. -Por Dios Catherine no te pongas a la defensiva, mira solo tienes que darme el nombre del malnacido que te embarazo, solo eso y yo me encargare de todo. Incluyendo que al bebe no le falte nada…

Admitámoslo, esa era una oferta más que tentadora, pero mi padre primero utilizaría a Ben como una pera de boxeo, y luego nos hubiese forzado a casarnos. Y la verdad esa idea no me hubiese molestado hace 4 meses, pero ahora todo es diferente.

Mire a los ojos a mi padre, y dije la frase que me condenaría por el resto de mi vida.- No lo sé, papi, fue… fue en un fiesta y no… no sé quién es…

Sé que ese momento los mato… y allí comencé a llorar, no por lo que vendría sino por el daño que les había hecho.

Mi padre por fin me hablo con voz entrecortada por el llanto -Catherine no soporto verte, nos has decepcionado como no tienes idea hija- Dijo mi padre partido en dos por el dolor - ya no eres bienvenida en esta casa. – esas fueron las últimas palabras que me dirijo antes de encerrarse en su despacho.

Mi madre fue más elocuente -Kate, tal vez con el tiempo podamos perdonarte, pero por ahora coincido con tu padre, debes irte, por lo menos un tiempo. Por lo menos para guardar las apariencias-

Sin más se levantó de la silla dejándome sola. En ningún momento preguntaron si necesitaba algo o tenía a donde ir, pero bueno después de un golpe como ese que se les podía pedir. Me fui con el alma hecha pedazos, llegue al aeropuerto una hora antes de tomar el vuelo, mire por la ventana, me despedí de Macross y aborde, era tiempo de comenzar una nueva vida.

Bien esa es mi historia, que piensan ustedes que debo hacer, ¿Debo volver a Macross y morir allá, o es mejor morir aquí en Guagualote, sin molestar a mi familia?; ¿Y a quien creen ustedes que debo nombrar tutor de mi hijo?. En verdad no sé qué hacer…

-Mami ya los otros niños se están yendo.

-Sentí como las manitos pequeñas de mi hijo tocaban mi cara.- Mami, ¿estas llorando?

-No mi cielo, claro que no -le respondí con la sonrisa más grande de mi repertorio, -¿Quieres ir a comer un helado?-

-Sí, mami, si de chocolate…-

-Bien entonces helado de chocolate será- tome la mano de mi hijo y comencé a caminar con él, y no pude evitar desear tener un poco más de tiempo para verlo crecer…

Hola a todos, pido unas sinceras por no actualizar en mi otra historia. Pero tengo que sacarme esta de la cabeza, sinceramente lo lamento… Saludos con mucho cariño pidiéndoles que no me odien… Cat. Como siempre editor Fer.


	2. Chapter 2

Lo de siempre, Robotech no me pertenece, la historia es mía y dele gracias a Fer por controlarme y no dejarme escribir locuras… Gracias por comentar…

**Capítulo 2**

Hola a todos, gracias por hacerme compañía, hace frio, es tarde, estoy sola y si soy sincera tengo un poquitito de miedo; me encuentro frente a un edificio de departamentos de lujo en Ciudad Macross, y son de las 4 de la mañana de viernes, mi vuelo se atrasó en una conexión y aterrice hace media hora, me monte en un taxi y le pedí que me trajera para acá…

Me tomo un mes reunir el valor para viajar a Macross, durante ese tiempo, pedí una segunda opinión, una tercera, una cuarta y una quinta; a veces es difícil aceptar que uno se va a morir, ¿verdad?, me pusieron unos paliativos, benditas medicinas, ellas me permiten funcionar sin mayores efectos secundarios, excepto por el sueño constante.

Bueno, después de llorar, berrear y despotricar, acepte mi destino, reuní a todas mis viejas religiosas y les solté la bomba; tienen ustedes idea de ¿cuantas veces he ido a Misa desde entonces?… les seguro que no quieren saber. También les dije quién era y de quien era hija, no quería vivir con más mentiras.

Ellas ya lo sabían, el nieto de la señora Filomena le trajo un recorte de periódico con mi foto en él, mi desaparición fue una noticia y aparentemente mis padres me estuvieron buscando por un tiempo. La señora Carmencita me dijo que les escribió a mis padres para hacerles saber dónde estaba y que estaba bien, pero que nunca recibió respuesta.

Si fuese sicótica pensaría que no les importo, pero lo más probable es que esa carta nunca llego a sus manos, tienen idea por ¿cuantos controles de seguridad pasa la correspondencia de mis padres?, demasiadas amenazas de muerte reciben los pobres al día.

Aparentemente todo el mundo en el pueblo sabe de mi identidad y mi enfermedad, pueblo chiquito infierno grande, bueno, todos menos mi hijo, que lo sabe pero no entiende aun lo que significa, el solo sabe que mama está cansada y algo enferma.

La semana pasada paso algo que me hizo reaccionar y por eso estoy acá; Zamuro, el sepulturero del pueblo me llevo una lápida para que la viera, Si señores, una lápida…

No les voy a mentir desde el punto de vista artístico y muy pero muy mórbido es hermosa, y personalizada, si señores, la lápida ya tenía mi nombre en ella, incluso la fecha:

_**Catherine Estefanía Hunter – Hayes**_

_Niña Querida y Amada Madre_

_2018- 2039_

Sin comentarios…

Pero eso no fue lo que me hizo reaccionar sino que me pregunto si ya había escogido mi parcela, el carajo es practico o sádico no estoy muy segura; y yo soy masoquista y anormal porque si, desde muy pequeña sé dónde quiero que me entierren, es un sitio debajo un árbol de sauce en el cementerio donde está enterrado mi abuelo Henry, En Macross.

Y por eso estoy aquí, primero voy a ver a mis hermanos y seleccionar el tutor que considere más apropiado para mi hijo y luego, voy a comprar mi parcela, así tenga que sacar a un invasor de ella. Si señores no me importa desenterrar a alguien, ese es mi hueco y lo vengo a reclamar.

Con el frio calándome los huesos entro al edificio, el recepcionista me mira de arriba abajo, pero no dice nada, marco el número 6 en el ascenso y espero, apartamento 6-B, toco el timbre y solo espero que el imbécil no se haya mudado. Porque si se mudó voy a pasar la vergüenza de mi vida, estas no son horas de visitas.

Bien aquí voy deséenme suerte, la voy a necesitar…

-0-0-0-

Un ruido molesto interrumpió su sueño…

-No puedo creer que ya sea de día- estiro la mano y golpeo con fuera el despertador, solo para notar que eso no era lo que sonaba, vio la hora, y frunció el ceño, eran las 4:15 am, hacia menos de una hora que había llegado de una fiesta salvaje a la que había ido con Josh.

Volvió a escuchar el ruido y se dio cuenta que era el timbre en la puerta…-Demonios ya voy- grito aunque dudo que alguien pudiese oírlo, se arrastró como pudo por la habitación y se sintió mareado -Dios juro que no vuelvo a beber Vodka en mi vida- Salió de la habitación, y atravesó su sala pensando que debían ser la parejita de ancianos que viven en el piso de abajo que vienen aquejarse por Dios sabe qué cosa.

Abrió la puerta principal de par en par y grito lo más fuerte que pudo.-Y AHORA, ¿QUE DEMONIOS QUIEREN?- frente a él estaba una joven, muy parecida a él, cabellos negros largos, ojos azules, bastante delgada; vestía un blue jeans, una camiseta verde manzana, una chaqueta de jean y unas botas bajas, alrededor del cuerpo llevaba un bolso viajero. Definitivamente la chica no era su tipo, a él le gustan más altas con curvas, mini faldas y zapatos de tacón número 9.

Kate solo pudo pestañar varias veces al ver a su hermano Nate, en la puerta de su apartamento totalmente borracho y desnudo como Dios lo trajo al mundo –Hee bueno, yo solo pasaba por aquí y pensé que sería buena idea visitarte, tu sabes ya que somos hermanos y todo eso, pero no te preocupes entiendo si estas… hee ocupado, si eso, ocupado yo puedo venir después- dijo antes de darse la vuelta con la cara roja como un tomate y comenzar a pensar que hotel económico y decente podría encontrar a esa hora.

Nathan tardo un poco más en reaccionar frente a él estaba su hermana pequeña a la que no había visto en casi 6 años.

-¿Kate?

-Aja- respondió ella sin voltearse a mirar a su hermano…

-Catherine por Dios mírame- Nate tenía miedo de tocarla y que desapareciera como un espejismo, aunque en ese momento se convenció que su presencia era más una alucinación producto del alcohol que otra cosa.- No vuelvo a tomar Vodka.- murmuro esta vez.

-Nathan, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero estas desnudo, podrías tirarte algo encima.- Nate miro su cuerpo y se dio cuenta que su hermana tenía razón (vaya quien diría que las alucinaciones alcohólicas serían tan pudorosas, pensó)

Dios esto solo me pasa a mí y al gallo Claudio, mi hermano mayor desnudo en todo su esplendor, Asco.

-No te muevas de allí.- Ordeno Nate mientras corrió a su cuarto a ponerse un mono y una camiseta, estaba seguro que la alucinación habría desaparecido cuando volviese, pero él no podía seguir desnudo en el pasillo, si lo llegaba a ver la ancianita de piso de abajo… un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, no que va, mejor no llevo mis pensamientos por allí.

Nate salió de su cuarto para ver a la alucinación sentada en el sofá de su casa, esperándolo.

-Nate espero que no te moleste que haya llegado de paracaidista, sé que es tarde y tal vez debí llamar pero no estaba segura si sería bien recibida.

Vaya encima la alucinación es inteligente y educada…Wow cuando le cuente a Josh no me va a creer.

Kate solo observo como su hermano la miraba como extraterrestre –Sabes es tarde y tu estas muy borracho, es mejor que busque un hotel para ir a dormir- dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá.

Eso hizo salir a Nate de su nube -Nooo, no sis, ven -le dijo haciendo un ademan para que lo siguiera- aquí hay un cuarto de visitas, ves cama grande, baño privado y los más importante nunca he dejado a Josh dormir en él, que te parece?- La alucinación sonrió por ese comentario.-

-Es perfecto y no te preocupes solo me quedare dos días el lunes tengo que estar de regreso en Guagualote.- Nate solo torció la cara (pensaba que con mis conocimientos en geografía la alucinación podría escoger un nombre mejor, esa ni siquiera es una ciudad.)

-¿Es allí a dónde vives? pregunto mientras veía a su hermana instalarse en la habitación y buscar una pijama en su maleta.

-Si allí es donde vivimos, Joseph mi hijo de 5 años y yo.

-Así que tuviste un niño, ¿a quien se parece? Pregunto Nate con algo de entusiasmo, en verdad estaba disfrutando de su conversación con la alucinación.

-A ti, a mí, en fin a papa; bueno es idéntico a papa, el pobre heredo hasta el cabello rebelde.- sonreí recordando la lucha que era todas las mañanas darle un poco de forma al cabello de Joseph.- Tengo una foto aquí, ¿quieres verla?

Nate asintió con la cabeza mientras Kate sacaba de su maleta una foto de un niño idéntico a él soplando las velas de un pastel de cumpleaños en forma de Varitech.

-Se la tomaron la semana pasada, y como notaras heredo también la obsesión malsana de los Hunter por los aviones.-

Nate tomo la foto esperando que desapareciera de sus manos, cuando no lo hizo tuvo que preguntar -¿Te importa si me la quedo?

-Nop, tengo copias, así que esa es tuya si la quieres.

-Gracias Sis. Te dejo para que descanses. Se acercó y le beso la frente, antes de girar y salir de la habitación.

Nate se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos y se acostó a dormir en el sofá mirando la foto, no es primera vez que sueña con su hermana pero si es la primera vez que en medio de una borrachera la siente tan real.

Ya había amanecido cuando otra vez comenzó a sonar el timbre de la puerta –Ya voy, ya va, Dios si joden- abrió la puerta y se consiguió a Ian con unas bolsas de comida china.

-¿Te trasnochaste hermanito?- pregunto con sorna, era extraño que el serio de Ian se burlase a alguien, a menos claro que fuese de él.

-Algo…

-No me digas, una chica.- le dijo Ian mientras colocaba las bolsas en el comedor, era un poco más de medio día, habían quedado en almorzar juntos desde el día anterior, para luego sentarse a ver el partido de beisbol que comenzaría a las 2 pm.

-Si supiera que sí y no.

-¿Cómo es eso?, no mejor no me digas; ya me imagino, a media noche te diste cuenta que era un travesti y pasaste el mal rato hermano.

-Pues no, en realidad fui a beber Vodka con Josh en una fiesta y como siempre me cayó mal y termine alucinando.

-¿No deberías ver un medico?

-Soy médico Ian y sé que solo fue una ligera intoxicación etílica, no es gran cosa.

-Si tú lo dices, ven siéntate a comer… no quiero escuchar el discurso de mama, Ian no estuviste pendiente de tus hermanos mira como están de flacos.- cito tratando de imitar a su madre con voz aguda y femenina.- Dios juro que ustedes hacen dieta cuando mama se va de viaje solo para amargarme la existencia-

-Yo no lo hago, pero estoy seguro que Don y Henry podrían hacerlo solo por joderte la vida-

-Lo sé, ese par cada día está peor- respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro.-comenzaron a comer tranquilos hasta que Ian decidió preguntar.- y bien, ¿qué soñaste?

-Soñé con Kate, en realidad fue un sueño bastante cómico, ella se apareció a 4 de la mañana y yo le abrí la puerta estando totalmente desnudo.

-Nathan, estas enfermo de la mente. Le dijo negando con la cabeza al ver el descaro de su hermano.

-Hey que no es mi culpa que mi subconsciente sea tan creativo.- le respondió mientras se levantaba de la silla para poner sus platos en el lava vajillas.- bueno hablamos un rato, me conto de su hijo y la instale en el cuarto de invitados, a decir verdad fue un buen sueño.

-Me alegro por ti, usualmente cuando sueño con Kate siempre termino viéndola muerta en una zanja.

-Ian no hay que ser tan negativos, yo también me preocupo por ella, pero prefiero pensar que está bien.

-Para que me molesto en hablar contigo Nate,- le dijo mientras se servía una lata de petite-cola y se tiraba en el sofá. –estoy seguro que aun crees que papa se llevó al viejo Sócrates a una granja.

-Sócrates era un buen perro, merecía acabar sus días en una granja.- Ian solo volteo los ojos, a veces su hermano era imposiblemente ingenuo. En eso ve algo tirado en el piso.- ¿Y esto?

Nathan lo miro extrañado.- Esa es la fotografía que ayer me mostro Kate de su hijo en mi sueño.

-Nate las fotografías en los sueños no se materializan, y si tú has logrado materializar tus sueños no deberías estar aquí, sino en el Laboratorio de Lang, porque serias un fenómeno. ¿De dónde demonios sacaste esta fotografía?

-Te estoy diciendo, Kate me la dio anoche antes de dormir.

-¿Dónde ocurrió eso según tú?

-Instale a Kate en mi habitación de invitados ya te lo dije, luego ella me dio la foto.- Ian se levantó del sofá dispuesto a desenmascarar este misterio, entro a hurtadillas a la habitación y vio una bola acurrucada en el centro de la cama.

-¿Catherine?

Kate comenzó a despertar lentamente, estaba muy cansada y no se sentía muy bien que digamos, abrió un poco sus ojos azules.- Ian, tengo sueño. Déjame dormir un poco más.- giro en la cama, le dio la espalda, tapo su cabeza con el cubrecamas, se acurruco aún más en la cama y siguió durmiendo.

Ian por su parte no salía de su asombro, salió de la habitación y se consiguió a Nate que seguía viendo la foto en la sala.

-Eres un Imbécil, recuérdame nunca ir a tu consulta, tarado, bestia, animal del monte…

-Y ahora que hice?

-Nada, Nate tu nunca haces nada, si las ultimas neuronas buenas que te quedaban las mataste con el alcohol, por amor de Dios no vuelvas a beber en tu puta vida.

-0-0-0-

Dormí dos horas más como mínimo, en ese tiempo había sentido como abrían y cerraban la puerta de mi habitación, incluso sentí como alguien se acostaba en la cama y me abrazaba por la espalda un rato, por el olor estaba segura que era Nate.

Me levante, bañe y vestí lentamente, y con algo de miedo me asomé en la sala, allí estaban mis 4 hermanos mayores, vestidos de civil, sentados esperándome como caimán en boca de caño.

Se aclare mi garganta y me prepare para enfrentar a mi pelotón de fusilamiento personal.

-Ho…hola. Los salude nerviosa no pude evitar tartamudear un poco mientras me pasa las manos por el cabello.

-Hola.- respondió Ian con un tono de voz tan frio que hizo temblar hasta la última fibra de mi ser, trague grueso y me encogió un poco, mis hermanos siempre ha sido un poco más altos que yo pero por primera vez en mi vida parecen imponentes.

Un silencio incomodo se instaló alrededor de nosotros, ninguno sabía exactamente que decir… gracias a Dios Nathan, quien siempre ha sido el mediador de la familia, decidió interferir.

-Kate cielo quieres comer algo, hay comida china en la cocina. -Nate se levantó de la sala, me tomo del brazo me llevo al comedor y me puso un plato al frente, mientras a Ian le salían llamitas de los ojos.

-Maldita sea, no la mimes.- Gruño Donald desde la pared donde se había recostado, como siempre Don y Henry estaban haciendo un frente unido.

-Solo le estoy dando de comer, hasta a los condenados a pena de muerte se les da una última comida. Dejen que coma y luego podremos interrogarla con tranquilidad.- Creo que me puse blanco fantasma ante sus palabras y comencé a sentirme un poco mareada.

Ian y Henry observan como Kate palidece ante este comentario, y notan que en realidad ella no se veía muy bien.

-Tarde o temprano tendrás que darnos la cara jovencita. Le dijo Don, quien parecía más molesto que los demás.

-Lo sé.- murmure. Me levanté, apenas y había pellizcado la comida, me sentía mal, temprano me habían comenzado los dolores y estaba sudando frio.

-¿Estas bien? Me pregunto Ian, quien inmediatamente se puso a mi lado

Solo negué con la cabeza –Sick.- les dije y fui a mi habitación, volvió con una gran cantidad de pastillas y calmantes.

-Estas enferma, ¿Que tienes, gripe? me pregunto Nate mientras me ponía la mano en la frente.

-No, Cáncer... Mis hermanos se quedaron totalmente enmudecidos ante mis palabras.

-0-0-0-

-¿Cáncer dijiste? Pregunto Ian con un temblor en la voz.

-Sip.

Nate inmediatamente se puso en modo médico, lo cual dejo a todos impresionados.

-¿Que estudios te han hecho?

-Todos los habidos y por haber, traje conmigo mi expediente médico si lo quieres ver.

Nate desapareció y apareció con la copia de mi expediente, creo que tiro toda mi ropa al piso. Mientras Nate leía se ensombrecía su rostro.

-¿Comenzaste la quimioterapia, radioterapia, algo?,- me pregunto Henry, mientras pasaba unos de sus brazos por mis hombros. Yo solo negué con la cabeza y escondí mi cara en su cuello mientras pasaba mis brazos por su torso, en verdad extrañaba abrazar a mis hermanos.

-¿Qué demonios estas esperando?- Me pregunto Ian rechinando los dientes. Menos mal que Nate fue quien respondió.

-Nada, Ian, no está esperando nada, ella está muriendo.- Vi como mis hermanos palidecían y a Henry se le anegaban los ojos. -Quiero repetir estos exámenes, solo para estar seguros.

-Ok, pero recuerda solo voy a estar aquí el fin de semana.

-¿Cómo?.- pregunto Henry

-Tú de esta mierda no te vas. – dijo Ian, como siempre una orden por el medio, solo que esta vez no puedo hacerle caso.

-Ian tengo que regresar a mi casa, si se recuerdan tengo un hijo de 5 años que me espera.

-Si solamente te ibas a quedar un fin de semana, ¿para qué demonios viniste?. –volvió a gruñir Donald aparentemente se a amargado un poco con los años.

-Vine a verlos, a hablar con ustedes y bueno, a comprar una parcela en el cementerio.

-Estas bromeando.

-Pues no.- en ese momento estuve segura de que me iban a brincar encima y me iban a dar las nalgadas que papa nunca me dio.

-Tranquilos chicos, primero lo primero.- Intervino Nate (creo que ya les he dicho que es mi hermano favorito).- Kate ve a buscar un chaqueta te vienes conmigo en este instante al Hospital.

-Bien vamos en mi auto.-

-No Ian, ustedes se quedan aquí hasta que se calmen. Los veremos allá en una hora si quieren, de todas formas estos estudios van a tardar, cualquier cosa me llaman al teléfono.

Era primera vez que veía a Nathan como un adulto responsable y esto era impresionante. Mientras Nate les enfrentaba vi una oportunidad de escape y la tome; fui a mi habitación y me lave la cara luego busque una chaqueta en el armario de Nathan y me la puse, cuando volví los muchachos se habían ido solo estaba Nate quien tenía unas llaves de auto en sus manos.

-Dije tu chaqueta no la mía.- y aun en su reclamo pude ver una sonrisa, de pequeña siempre me ponía su ropa o la de papa.

-Esta es más grande y calientita. -Le saque la lengua y pase por su lado, sentí como me jalo de la chaqueta y me empujo contra su cuerpo, para luego rodearme fuertemente con sus brazos.- Te extrañe Sis.-

-Yo también te extrañe.-

Hola a todos…

Veamos el Gallo Claudio, es un gallo animado que aparece en muchas caricaturas de Warner Brothers. Si nunca lo han visto no tuvieron infancia.

Sis: Abreviatura de Sister, lo cual significa Hermana en Ingles.

Creo que eso es todo… Sé que están medio molestos porque tengo como 4 deudas con ustedes, no me linchen, los quiero mucho. Cat.

Fer como siempre coautor y editor.


	3. Chapter 3

Lo de siempre, Robotech no me pertenece, la historia es mía… este capítulo es fuerte… Gracias por comentar…

Ah y como siempre Fer co autor, editor… etc, etc, etc.

**Capítulo 3 primera parte.**

Bajamos al estacionamiento del edificio y montamos en el auto de Nate, un deportivo negro del año, un imán de mujeres, bajamos los vidrios, Nate arranco, yo prendí la radio y comenzó a sonar a todo volumen.

_**Hoy es noche de sexo **_

_**Voy a devorarte, nena linda **_

_**Hoy es noche de sexo **_

_**Y voy a cumplir tus fantasías **_

_**Hoy es noche de sexo (Ayyy!) **_

_**Voy a devorarte, nena linda **_

_**Hoy es noche de sexo**_

_**Lo juro por Dios que esta noche serás mía**_

_**(Aventura; Hoy es Noche de Sexo)**_

Solo volteé y lo mire a cara, estaba rojo como un tomate, el sinvergüenza.

-Te Juro que es de Josh.

-Si claro, al perro más flaco se le pegan las garrapatas. -Le respondí, y vi como Nate buscaba otra canción con el control del volante, de repente comenzó a sonar una canción Pop-Country.

_**Who says you can't go home  
There's only one place they call me one of their own  
Just a hometown boy, born a rolling stone, who says you can't go home  
Who says you can't go back, been all around the world and as a matter of fact**_

_**There's only one place left I want to go, who says you can't go home  
It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, its alright**_

I went as far as I could, I tried to find a new face  
There isn't one of these lines that I would erase  
I lived a million miles of memories on that road  
With every step I take I know that I'm not alone  
You take the home from the boy, but not the boy from his home  
These are my streets, the only life I've ever known,  
who says you can't go home

_**(Bon Jovi; who says you can't go home)**_

Mire a mi hermano y no me pude aguantar de preguntar a pesar de saber que estaba cavando mi propia fosa. –¿Es una indirecta?.-

-Si el zapato te queda.-

Bien, quien me manda a preguntar, Nate comenzó a cantar a viva voz y yo comencé a reír, el viento mecía mi cabello y me hacía cosquillas; y sin darme cuenta comencé a cantar junto a él, llegamos al hospital en poco tiempo, riéndonos, empujándonos y dándonos golpes, al final me llevo a la recepción de caballito como cuando tenía 5 años.

-Bien ya estamos aquí. -me dijo.

-Si aquí estamos.- no pudimos evitar ponernos todos serios.- bien, dime, que tienes preparado para mí, agujas, cosas viscosas que no quiero saber que son o maquinas? -Le pregunte con una sonrisa.

El pareció pensarlo un poco y luego comenzó a hablar como un presentador de ventas por televisión promocionando un producto.- Primero una sesión con todos los gastos pagos de agujas, si señores, sacaremos y meteremos todo tipo de sustancias en su cuerpo; adicional a esto ofrecemos una sesión de máquinas, si señores, maquinas media hora de radiaciones con las que fotografiaremos su cuerpo por dentro, fotografías que llevara a su casa para mostrar a sus amigos y familiares, así todos podran saber si es tan bonita por dentro como por fuera; y si compra ahora le obsequiaremos una cena gratis.

Comencé a reír.-Payaso.- Dios tenía tiempo que no reía tanto, aún no sé de qué estoy riendo, si de la mala actuación de mi hermano o por la cara que tiene puestas los pacientes en la sala de espera.-menos mal que estudiaste medicina, porque de vendedor te mueres de hambre.-

Sniff, sniff.-Hieres mis sentimientos.- me dijo mientras se limpiaba lagrimas imaginarias de los ojos.

-Necio,- Me tomo del brazo, y comenzamos a caminar al área de bioanálisis, bien, aquí vamos otra vez, una sesión más de tortura.

-0-0-0-

Pasaron 5 horas antes de que tuviera todos los exámenes en mis manos, me reuní con el equipo de oncología, evaluamos la situación y llene el informe, busque a Kate por la emergencia estaba cansada, le equipo médico le había asignado una habitación, en realidad fue un favor personal quería tenerla en observación mientras conversaba con mis hermanos; la cargue hasta la cama y la deje dormir.

Cinco minutos pasaron cuando comenzó a sonar un teléfono, no era el mío; revise la cartera de Kate y el identificador de llamadas decía: CASA, tuve curiosidad, Kate no nos ha dicho nada de su vida. Conteste y al otro lado del teléfono se escuchó la voz chillona de un niño.

-MAMI.- Sentí como se me trancaba la garganta y humedecían los ojos.

-No, no soy mami, ¿Eres Joseph?.- me alegre de recordar el nombre que me había dicho mi hermana.

-Hum, Um.- estaba casi seguro que estaba asintiendo con la cabeza al tiempo que respondía- Y tu ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Dónde está mi mami?.- esta vez no estuve muy seguro de que responder, pero preferí decir la verdad y esperar lo mejor.

-Yo soy tu tío Nate, bueno, Nathan y soy hermano de tu madre. Ella en estos momentos está durmiendo.

-Mi amigo Luis tiene una hermanita, pero es muy pequeña, solo grita, llora y su mama tiene que cargarla para ir a todas partes, es molesta.-

-Todas lo son.- escuche una pequeña risa al otro lado del teléfono, aunque no estoy seguro si el niño pudo entender el chiste.

-Mi mami está enferma,-su voz sonó un poco triste- en las noches me acuesto con ella, le sobo la barriga y le canto: Sana, sana colita de rana sino sanas hoy sanaras mañana; y después se siente mejor.

-No te preocupes Joseph hoy se la cantare por ti.- sentí como el niño aprobaba mis palabras antes de oír un grito profundo de una mujer.-JOSEPH-

-Ups, creo que me pescaron, se supone que no puedo jugar con el tefefono..-

-Joseph que te dije de agarrar el teléfono, si no te sabes los números ¿cómo vas a llamar a alguien?.- escuche a la mujer comentar antes de sentir como colgaban el teléfono y no pude evitar reírme un poco, aparentemente este Joseph también es un caso.

Puse mi mano en la barriguita de mi hermana y desee con todas mis fuerzas volver a ser niño, y creer nuevamente que una canción podía sanar.

Llame a mis hermanos y les pedí que nos reuniéramos en mi apartamento, tenía que buscar un cambio de ropa para Kate y tal vez unas cosa para que estuviese cómoda, la mire por última vez antes de salir de la habitación, seguía dormida, le habían inyectado un calmante y algunos sedantes, no despertaría hasta el día siguiente

Donald ya estaba en frente de mi puerta cuando llegue a mi casa, solamente Dios sabe cuánto tiempo tendría allí, pero se veía cansado y molesto. Cogí mis llaves y abrí la puerta. Donald no se apartó para dejarme pasar así que tuve que empujarlo un poco.

Donald y Henry son más altos que yo, pero no tan altos como Ian; con sus cabellos oscuros, ojos verdes y porte inglés, podrían tener a la mujer que quisieran o al menos eso pensaba Donald hasta que fue traicionado y termino con esta "adorable" personalidad que ahora tiene.

-¿Y Catherine?. –Pregunto inquisitivamente mientras entraba en casa detrás de mí.-

-La deje en observación por la noche.

-Entonces si está enferma.- no era una pregunta era una afirmación, yo solo hice un gesto con la cabeza por salir del paso.

-Voy a buscar su bolso y ver que más le llevo para que este cómoda, si llega el resto les abres la puerta.- deje a Don solo en la sala, entre en la habitación de huéspedes que estaba hecha un desastre, acomode la cama recogí todo lo que vi de Kate, separe su ropa sucia y la metí a lavar, luego fui a mi cuarto y seleccione una almohada, varias cobijas, y un par de medias de invierno negras que tenía guardadas sin estrenar, estaba seguro que Kate tendría frio, esto lo puse en un bolso por separado.

No tarde más de 10 minutos, ya Henry estaba en la sala solo faltaba Ian lo cual era extraño, mire a mis dos hermanos menores inquisitivamente y Henry respondió sin necesidad que preguntara nada

-Mañana tenía que dirigir a su escuadrón fue a hablar con su segundo para que le hiciera la suplencia.- Volví a asentir con la cabeza. - ¿Cómo esta Kate?

-Está dormida.

-Quiero ir a verla- me dijo mientras se paraba del sofá con su chaqueta de cuero en mano.

-No hasta que hablemos.- en eso sonó el timbre y estaba seguro que era Ian, Donald le abrió la puerta y me di cuenta que no podía darle más largas al asunto, era tiempo de estrellarse con la realidad.

-0-0-0-

No me costó mucho convencer a Benjamín de que me hiciera la suplencia y tuvo la delicadeza de no pedir explicaciones; aunque tuvo que llamar a su novia para cancelar una cita que tenían programada para el día siguiente y notificar a la base que preparasen al Skull-2 para el vuelo de mañana; desde que Sterling había tomado el cargo de segundo al mando del Skull hace año y medio las cosas para mi habían sido más fáciles, por lo menos a nivel laboral.

Al ver la cara de Nate el corazón se me fue al piso, cualquier cosa que nos fuese a decir era malo, muy pero muy malo.

-Siéntense.- pido Nate inmediatamente escuche como Donald respondía que prefería estar de pie, yo no soy tan valiente para seguir su ejemplo me senté y espere el carajazo.

-Bien, le realice varios estudios a Kate y me reuní con varios colegas para obtener otras opiniones…

-Por favor Nathan deja de dar tantas malditas vueltas y suéltalo de una vez.-Gruño Donald desde la pared.

Nate nos miró a todos antes de decir: -El informe es correcto, Catherine está muriendo y no hay nada que podamos hacer por ella; no quimio, no radio, no tratamiento experimental, en fin medicamente hablando, no hay tratamiento.- un silencio sepulcral se instaló en la sala, Henry hablo primero que todos nosotros.

-¿Cuánto tiempo le queda?

-6 meses tal vez menos, lo más probable es que menos, la enfermedad está avanzando más rápido que lo previsto y la falta de aliento (disnea) predice que el periodo de vida se ha reducido significativamente. Usualmente los pacientes con cáncer pulmonar que presentan disnea tienen una mediana general de supervivencia de 12 semanas.

-Mierda puedes de dejar de ser tan frio, estás hablando de Kate no de un extraño cualquiera.- Henry era el más alterado de nosotros, siempre ha sido el más emotivo, desde que Nate comenzó a hablar se levantó y caminaba de un lado al otro de la sala llorando y llevándose las manos a la cabeza, se veía desesperado, mientras que Donald era todo lo opuesto se mantenía estoico, como si no estuviese allí; respire hondo y me anime a preguntar:

-¿Qué es lo que podemos esperar?.-cada segundo que pasaba me sentía más desesperado e impotente, como si me faltara el aire- dime un día va a estar hablando y de repente va caer muerta en el piso, o ¿qué?

Nate guardo otra vez silencio antes de darme una respuesta. -Ya está presentando dolores, dificultades respiratorias y fatiga; lo que presenta un deterioro grave del cuerpo.- se levantó y comenzó a pasear por la habitación como estaba haciéndolo Henry desde hace rato.

-En el futuro su estado de conciencia disminuirá y tendrá dificultades para tragar, el efecto de los calmantes le durara pocas horas y en la etapa final puede llegar al punto en que ningún medicamento calme el dolor totalmente; si tiene suerte, no presentara Tos Crónica, lo cual agrava todos los síntomas y acelerara la muerte. También podría presentar, fiebre, delirio, hemorragias u otras complicaciones. En algún punto la saliva y otros líquidos se acumularan en la faringe y las vías respiratorias superiores y Kate se encontrara demasiado débil como para aclararse la garganta, este síntoma es llamado el Estertor de Muerte, no es particularmente doloroso pero dará la impresión de que se está ahogando con sus propios líquidos, y cuando esto se presenta comienza la cuenta regresiva.

-¿Cuenta regresiva?-pregunte, repentinamente me estaba contando hablar.

-Si, 66 horas es lo máximo que he visto durar a un paciente cuando comienza el Estertor. Usualmente fallecen entre las 15 y las 57 horas, una vez que se presenta ese síntoma.

-¿Entonces según tu es un hecho que va a morir?.- pregunto Henry mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Sí, y lo más probable es que sea una muerte sumamente dolorosa.- en este momento me pregunte si me hermanita sabía lo que le esperaba. Parece que Henry me leyó el pensamiento porque se animó a preguntar.

-¿Kate lo sabe?

-¿El pronóstico de su enfermedad?, si, lo sabe desde antes de venir a Macross según me dijo.

Otra vez un silencio se instauro entre nosotros, no sé en qué momento las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, solo sabía que no las podía contener. Repentinamente vi con Donald se movía de su sitio e iba a la cocina por un vaso de agua, me impresiono verlo tan apático ante la situación que estábamos viviendo. Al volver nos preguntó en el tono más frio de su repertorio:

-¿Qué le diremos a papa y a mama? –la pregunta me cayó como una patada en las bolas. En todo este tiempo no había pensado en ellos, después de unos minutos de pensarlo les dije:

-Creo que es mejor que hablemos con ellos el miércoles cuando regresen del satélite fábrica, mientras tanto deberíamos mantener todo lo relacionado con Kate entre nosotros.

Vi como Nate y Henry, estaban de acuerdo conmigo, más no Donald.

-Mama y Papa merecen saber lo que está pasando, están siendo injusto con ellos.

-Les diremos todo cuando aterricen, es mejor dar este tipo de noticias frente a frente; además no es como si pudiese tomar un teléfono y llamarlos al satélite fabrica directamente.- Don pareció conforme con esto, pero eso no lo detuvo de preguntar

-¿Quién se los dirá?- alce el rostro y vi como 3 pares de ojos me miraban expectantes. Respire hondo y dije lo que como hermano mayor se suponía que tenía que decir. –Yo lo hare.- y con esa simple declaración sentí como el peso del mundo caía sobre mis hombros.

-0-0-0-

Desperté poco a poco, el sol entraba por la ventana y por su posición parecían ser las primeras horas de la mañana, sentía una sed enorme y tenía la garganta seca, aspire profundamente, una cosa que últimamente me costaba hacer más y más, olía a antisépticos y desinfectantes; Un hospital pensé inmediatamente y confirme mis sospechas cuando vi la intravenosa en mi mano; mierda como odio a Nate y a las agujas.

Intenten levantarme y note que mi cuerpo se sentía pesado, me gire y vi que en la cama de al lado estaba Ian durmiendo y un poco más allá estaba Henry acostado en el sofá.

Con esfuerzo me senté en la cama, tenía unas enormes ganas de ir al baño, me reí un poco cuando vi en mis pies unas enormes medias negras y peludas que me mantenían calientita. Me levante de la cama, y sentí por un momento que me falto el aire, mi cuerpo no me respondía, estaba segura que terminaría estrellada contra el piso, cuando sentí dos brazos fuerte que me agarraron por la espalda –Donald- siempre he podido reconocer a mis hermanos por su olor sin importar donde estén.

Donald ya no me sujetaba más bien me abrazaba, unos instantes después sentí como una gotas mojaban mi camisa, estaba llorando en mi hombro, lo más probable, por mí, por mi culpa. Me voltee y me abrace a su pecho –Perdón- murmuré, -perdón, perdón, perdón- repetía una y otra vez, y todas las veces que lo dije me pareció insuficiente. Pedía perdón por irme, por abandonar mi casa y mi hogar, por no pedir su ayuda ni su consejo; perdón por no estar aquí, porque ahora que estoy los voy a dejar solos, pedí perdón por todo lo que he hecho y por todo aquello que voy a dejar de hacer y sobre todo por la obligación que voy a dejar sobre sus hombros, una obligación que era solo mía y que en un tiempo pasara a ser de ellos.

Hola a todos

Si el capítulo 3 segunda parte tuviese un nombre se llamaría explicaciones.

Un poquito de paciencia y si ya sé que tengo que publicar el capítulo de imperdonable el domingo, pero esta historia está saliendo sola, por eso se escribe más rápido…

Entre otras cosas les cuento que leí un adelanto de niebla… está muy bueno espero que lo lean cuando salga de producción, algún día a finales de mayo con el favor de Dios. (Para más información preguntarle a Fer.

Bueno, Saludos y nos leemos. **Cat**


	4. Chapter 32

Lo de siempre, Robotech no me pertenece, la historia es mía… este capítulo fue difícil… Gracias por comentar…

Ah y como siempre Fer co autor, editor… etc, etc, etc.

**Capítulo 3 segunda parte**

Estuvimos abrazados, llorando largo rato, sabía que Ian había despertado en la cama de al lado, pero parecía querer darnos nuestro espacio… o le dio terror acercarse a una mujer llorosa, en su caso lo más probable sea la segunda opción. Me abrace a Don hasta que el llamado de la naturaleza se hizo insoportable para mí.

-Don estoy dentro de una bata de hospital, tengo el trasero al aire, tengo frio y a menos que quieras que tenga un accidente aquí, debo ir al baño- lo sentí sonreír en mi hombro antes de alzarme y llevarme cargada al baño. -Necesitas que alguien te ayude- la cara de pánico me decía que en realidad no quería hacerlo -porque si en verdad necesitas de alguien, puedo parar a Henry a patadas en este instante- Sip ese es el Donald que conozco: si no quiero hacer algo estoy seguro de que puedo obligar a alguien a hacerlo por mí. Sonreí no pude evitarlo.

-No es necesario, pero gracias.

Los chicos se despidieron de mí, ninguno toco los temas que parecían estar tácitamente prohibidos, (¿quién es el padre de tu hijo?, ¿dónde están papa y mama? Hey, te estas muriendo que bien; ya entiende temas prohibidos) los chicos se iban a bañar y a vestir, por ser domingo, no tenían que presentarse al trabajo hoy, excepto por Ian quien ya había hecho un cambio de turno.

Estuve sola casi toda la mañana, en verdad, no estaba en mi mejor día, me sentía de perro, me dolía el pecho y me sentía ahogaba, me imagino que así se han de sentir los asmáticos.

Espere a que fuese un poco más tarde y llame a mi diablillo, según él se estaba comportando como un angelito, mientras que su nana me pedía de rodillas que regresara pronto, el único minuto de tranquilidad que tenía esa pobre mujer era cuando las Señoras de la iglesia lo iban a buscar.

Aparentemente ocurrió un incidente con el campanario, el cirio pascual y la asotana del Diacono; menos mal que el padre Roberto estaba de descanso. No pudieron probar que mi cachorro estuvo involucrado, pero tampoco hacía falta, todos sabemos que mínimo fue autor intelectual. El padre Roberto puso a rezar 5 padres nuestros como castigo a todos los involucrados; mi hijo se arrodillo al lado de sus compañeritos y comenzó a rezar, estaba aceptando sus responsabilidades y siendo solidario con sus compañeros aunque nadie lo acusara con el dedo. Me hizo sentir tan orgullosa de él.

Me despedí de mi niño con un beso y le recordé que si se portaba bien le llevaría un regalito, otra vez pido un perro, en su defecto un modelo de Varitech, creo que le puedo pedir uno a Ian o salir a comprar uno en la juguetería cuando Nate me dé de alta.

Paso otra hora más y el aburrimiento me estaba matando, mi habitación no tenía televisor… estaba contemplando seriamente la idea de vestirme sigilosamente y escabullirme por la ventana cuando oí un escándalo en la sección de enfermeras de mi piso, pasaron 5 minutos y alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación. Era Jaén Grant.

-Así que tú eres el paciente anónimo que no querían que viera.

-Hola tía Jean.- Tía Jean como cariñosamente le decimos desde que tengo uso de razón, cerró la puerta de la habitación detrás de ella, se acercó a mí, beso mi frente y comenzó a examinarme.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien me duele un poco el pecho y siento que me falta el aire pero eso a estas alturas es algo normal.- Vi cómo se paraba frente a mi cama y comenzaba a revisar mi historial. Me miro como buscando una confirmación, la cual le di con un movimiento de cabeza. –¿Nate repitió estos exámenes? pregunto mientras revisaba unas placas. Solo volví a asentir con la cabeza. Suspiro fuertemente y pareció necesitar unos minutos para recomponerse.

-¿Tus padres saben que estas aquí?

Solo negué con la cabeza, en verdad ni si quiera había preguntado por ellos.

-Déjame reformular mi preguntar; ¿Alguien de la familia sabe que estas aquí?

-Mis hermanos. Tengo menos de 48 horas de haber llegado y prácticamente desde que llegue estoy aquí-

-Catherine esa no es excusa.

-Lo se.- la forma en que me lo reclamo me hizo sentir culpable.

La vi sacar su teléfono, no necesitaba decirme a quien llamaba yo ya lo sabía de sobra.

-Hola Claudia habla Jean… Si todo está bien y los chicos también están bien, estas sentada… es mejor que te sientes… no, no es malo, solo quiero que saludes a alguien.- Trague grueso, Tía Jean, me paso el teléfono; me tome unos segundos para reunir valor antes de hablar.

- Hola tía Clau…- no pude evita que mi voz temblara un poco.

-¿CATHERINE?

-Aja…- pasaron unos segundos antes de que continuara hablando.- ¿Dónde estas?

-Hee, estoy aquí con tía Jean.

-Eso es obvio jovencita, lo que te estoy preguntando es: ¿EN DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS?.- Tía Claudia a veces, como en este momento te hace conocer el temor de Dios solo con el tono de su voz, comencé a hiperventilar, me faltaba el aire y creí que de un momento a otro me iba a desmayar.

-Tía Claudia, estoy en Macross, me estoy quedando en casa de Nate; prometo pasar por tu casa antes de irme.

-Irte, ¿irte a dónde?

-A mi casa.- Sentí como alguien me quitaba el teléfono de las manos, era Ian; Nate se había puesto a mi lado y revisaba mi pecho, mientras Tía Jean tenía una inyección preparada en la mano, apenas me la pusieron pude respirar mejor. No sé de qué más hablaron pero a los segundo pude escuchar claramente los gritos de tía Clau.

-Ian Reinier Hunter-Hayes escúchame muy pero muy bien, me encuentro en Monumento, regreso mañana antes del mediodía. Los espero a todos 5 para almorzar. Sin excepciones.-

-Si tía Clau, pero recuerda que algunos de nosotros trabajamos y…- Ian no pudo terminar la oración… no sé aún qué le dijo, solo sé que se puso pálido.- Si tía Clau iremos a almorzar todos, sin excepciones.- Estoy bastante segura que Tia Claudia le tiro el teléfono en la oreja. Incluso parecía adolorido.

-Gracias Tía Jean- el tono sarcástico no se le escapó a nadie.

-Más bien agradece que no le dije que está enferma.- bueno ella allí tenía un buen punto.- Nathan se puede saber en qué demonios pensabas para hospitalizarla de forma clandestina?-

-Queremos mantener la condición de Kate como un asunto estrictamente familiar. Mama y papa aún no saben nada de su condición y no nos parece prudente que se enterraran por terceros -Esto es algo que tía Jean podía entender y respetar.

-Entiendo, entonces mantendremos todo como esta.- Tía Jean había comenzado a anotar unas cosas en mi historial. No pude contenerme de preguntar.- ¿A qué hora me dan de alta?

-En la tarde, bajo la responsabilidad de Nate, reposa, descansa y no hagas ningún tipo de esfuerzo.- Sentí como los parpados se me cerraban solos, aparentemente la inyección me puso a dormir.

Me dieron de alta a las 3 de la tarde, Nate se cuidó de no dejar registros de mi estadía en Hospital, me vestí con mis típicos Jeans y camisetas en el baño, Ian se ofreció a llevarme al apartamento de Nate, los 5 montamos la Hummer de Ian, aparentemente todos habían llegado en el mismo auto.

-Ian…

-¿Qué?

-¿Podemos ir al centro comercial?.-vi como mis hermanos me miraban como si estuviese loca

-No- respondieron los 5 al mismo tiempo.

-Está bien a lo que lleguemos a donde Nate pido un taxi.- Solo sentí como Ian se estaciono violentamente en la acera y se giraba en su asiento para mirarme.

-Acabas de salir del maldito hospital, se puede saber: ¿qué demonios es tan importante como para que quieras ir de compras?.- cualquier otra persona se hubiese encogido en su asiento, pero yo no, yo crecí con Ian y no me iba a dejar amilanar.

-Un regalo para mi hijo, le prometí un Varitech a escala, donde vivimos no los venden, y él está loco por uno.- no estoy muy segura pero creo que mi voz salió como un murmullo triste y pesaroso, incluso puedo que haya votado una o dos lagrimitas. Mierda el desgraciado si me intimido.

Ian se volvió en su asiento y arranco el auto, se volvió a detener en frente a una de las jugueterías más grandes del centro comercial de Macross.

-Bien, vamos.

Me baje del auto y me di cuenta como me rodeaban los 4; como cuando tenía 3 años y tenían miedo de que me fuese a perder. Entramos en la juguetería y comencé a buscar los aviones, media hora más tarde estaba sacando cosas del carrito de compras…

-¿Qué demonios creen que hacen? todo esto no va a caber en mi maleta

-Queremos comprarle algo al niño, nunca le hemos regalado algo.- Dijo Don mientras metía otro balón de básquet

-Y estamos en nuestro derecho.- me dijo Ian mientras buscaba un muñeco de acción de esos que le gustaban tanto cuando era niño. Esto me hizo preguntarme si Joseph fuese una niña le comprarían tantas cosas.

-Chicos miren lo que conseguí.- Dijo Henry mientras que venía caminando con dos pistolas de agua tamaño jumbo cargadas. Oh mierda no, es lo único que alcance a pensar antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda.

Media hora después, mojados y con las vergüenzas de nuestras vidas nos expulsaron de la juguetería, en el caso de Nathan de por vida. Aun así salimos con 6 juguetes decentes para Joseph, todos aviones y 5 pistolas de agua nuevas, una para cada uno.

-Kate vamos a Pima te compramos ropa y te cambias.

-Porque mejor no vamos a tu casa y me cambio allá.

-Porque te puedes resfriar y eso sería lo peor para tus pulmones.- Vi como Henry comenzó a sentirse culpable.- estoy bien no exageres.

Vi como Donald e Ian se comenzaban a cuadrar y a respirar como toros.- Hee chicos, ¿dónde dijeron que queda la tienda?.- Todos nos compramos algo de ropa, bueno me compraron porque no me dejaron pagar nada; nos cambiamos y fuimos a comer; Pizza por elección popular. Ya era tarde, cuando pasamos frente a un monumento a escala del SDF-1. Uno de mis sitios favoritos cuando era niña.

-Ian me tomas una foto. Busque en mi cartera mi cámara digital, y se la di a Ian. Vi como Nate, Don y Henry sacaban sus teléfonos. Me tomaron la foto, cuando me iba a bajar de la estatua vi a Donald darle su teléfono a un señor y pedirle que nos tomara una foto de los 5 juntos, nos paramos conmigo en medio, Nate y Ian detrás de mí y Don y Henry en cuclillas delante de mí y de fondo el cielo estrellado y la estatua del SDF-1, como cuando éramos niños.

Ian puso su chaqueta sobre mis hombros y seguimos caminando, no me quería ir, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía en paz, feliz; me faltaba mi bebe, me arrepentí de no haberlo traído conmigo, creo que hubiese disfrutado mucho con los chicos. Sentí como Nate jalaba hacia él y me abrazaba -Kate el sereno no te hace bien, vamos a casa.

Llegamos 15 minutos después y para variar estaba más dormida que despierta entre en mi cuarto asignado y me di cuenta que todo estaba limpio y ordenado, Don entro detrás de mí y se sentó en la cama, aparentemente tenía ganas de conversar y yo no quise desaprovechar la oportunidad de conocerlo un poco, de saber que lo había cambiado hasta convertirlo en el ser amargado que era hoy.

Me cambie de ropa, me acosté en la cama con un mono de dormir y una franela le di la espalda a Don y como cuando era niña comenzó a rascarme, el tiempo se fue sin darme cuenta, al rato entraron en el cuarto, Ian, Nate y Henry, comencé a contarles toda mi vida desde que me fui de casa, quedaron impresionados cuando les dije que me gradué becada y con honores de la universidad. Es que nunca fui el Hunter más brillante en cuanto a sus estudios ese puesto es de Donald.

Les mostré las fotos de Joseph que guardaba en mi cartera donde aparecía en su primer día de escuela, en la playa haciendo castillos de arena o disfrazado de pastorcillo en una pastorela, no tengo que decir que se sorprendieron cuando le comente que lo había bautizado bajo los ritos católicos y que mi pequeño iba a catequismo todos los sábados.

Estábamos hablando como muy pocas veces pudimos hacerlo, me contaban partes de su vida y yo de la mía. Y aun que ellos no profundizaron me pude dar cuenta que ninguno se había casado, ninguno estaba en una relación seria, y por lo que pude oír ninguno la quería tener. Esto me puso los pelos de gallina, ¿a quien escoger para ser tutor de Joseph? Todo ellos eran diferentes y al mismo tiempo iguales.

Ian me pregunto qué pensaba hacer con mi vida, al fin salía una de los temas prohibidos a la luz, solo me quedo responder con la verdad.

-Me gustaría mudarme a Macross. Ojo no quiero ser una obligación, o responsabilidad para ninguno sé que cada uno de ustedes debe tener su vida hecha, pero si me gustaría morir cerca de casa, si no es mucha molestia.- Bien, al ver sus caras me di cuenta que había dicho una estupidez.

Don lo explico perfectamente con un tono en el cual dejaba pocas dudas que si no fuera por el hecho de soy una mujer, él me hubiera dado la paliza de mi vida.

-Hermanita te desapareces por seis años, y regresas para decirnos que has estado viviendo bien junto con tú hijo, cosa que nos alegra, solo que ahora te estás muriendo y necesitas arreglar varias cosas antes de pasar a ser alimento de gusano; y se supone que nos olvidemos de ti y te dejemos arreglar tus cosas sola y en paz, ¿en verdad crees que te dejaremos?- Solo atine a bajar la cabeza por la vergüenza, me lo merecía era verdad y me dolió mucho su reproche, pero me lo merecía.

-¡Donald Hunter-Hayes!- Ian alzo la voz y todo el mundo se quedó en silencio. Don cerro la boca y bajo la cabeza, era obvio quien era el que mandaba entre mis hermanos.

-Bien Catherine que más has pensado.- trague grueso ya me comenzaban a llamar Catherine.

-Debo regresar a Guagualote a más tardar el martes por la mañana tengo que arreglar algunos detalles con respecto al cambio de escuela de Joseph, decidir qué hacer con mi casa y también comenzar a buscar un departamento en Macross.– Esto altero un poco los ánimos, todos me ofrecieron sus casas, no quieren que viva sola, al final Nate presento una opción medio aceptable, un apartamento en su edificio está desocupado así que mañana pasare con su casero para verlo.

-También me gustaría que comenzaran a tratar a Joseph, y que ayudaran con el mientras dure mi enfermedad.

Donald como siempre hizo la pregunta que nadie más se atrevía a hacer.

-¿Y después?

-¿Después que?

-Después de que te mueras, ¿qué será de tu hijo?

-No lo sé, no me gustaría que terminase en un orfanato. -Vi como mis hermanos literalmente comenzaban a sudar frio. Hasta que Nate rompió el hielo.

-Maldita sea, este es el motivo real por el que estas aquí, por eso nos has estado preguntando sobre nuestras vidas personales, quieres saber a quién de nosotros 4 harás responsable de él.

Respire hondo esto es algo en lo que no los podía engañar.

-Sí, quería saber si alguno de ustedes estaba listo para ser un padre para Joseph.

-Mierda, ¿y según tu alguno lo está? -Pregunto Ian entre dientes con la rabia a flor de pie.

Yo solo negué con la cabeza, no ninguno estaba listo. –No tienen de que preocuparse, Joseph es un buen niño, tal vez consiga una familia que lo adopte antes de morir.- Al ver sus caras me di cuenta que otra vez había metido mi pata en mi boca.

-Catherine, acuéstate a dormir. Hablaremos mañana.- esta vez estaba bastante segura que Ian estaba a punto de caerme a patadas sin importarle que soy mujer ni que estoy moribunda. Se retiraron en silencio, yo me dormí poco tiempo después, benditos medicamentos, definitivamente las cosas no estaba saliendo como esperaba.

-0-0-0-

A las 7:30 de la mañana, la puerta se abrió y Henry se quedó parado viéndome con sus ojos color aguamarina, la combinación perfecta entre los genes Hayes y Hunter solo que esta vez no brillaban como antes cuando él y Don hacían una travesura y recurrían a la Tía Claudia o al Tío Roy para evitar ser castigados -Kate… el desayuno está listo- dijo antes de marcharse, pude sentir como el olor a hot cakes, huevos con tocino y jugo de naranja se colaba al lugar.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- me pregunto Nate apenas salí del dormitorio.

-Algo mareada- respondí mientas notaba como el resto de mis hermanos se apresuraban a servir el desayuno y arreglar la mesa.

-Entonces será mejor que comiences a comer…- dijo Ian al tiempo que preparaba mis platos, con una generosa porción de hot cakes con arándanos y fresas además de miel y mantequilla. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

Como sea ahí estábamos todos los hermanos en la mesa como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacíamos, el sofá y los sillones de la además de las ropas arrugadas que llevaban me decían que todos habían pasado ahí la noche y no había que ser un genio como Lang para deducirlo, no puedo decir que disfrute el desayuno, todos tenían sus caras largas y comían haciendo el esfuerzo para no mirarse o mirarme. Era obvio que habían discutido de varias cosas mientras yo había estado dormida.

-¿Y bien?- hablo finalmente Ian -¿Qué harás hoy Kate?-

Haciendo el esfuerzo de no atragantarme con mi desayuno, ni tampoco dejar que algo similar les pasara a ellos, les dije que quería ir al cementerio a arreglar lo de mi parcela.

-A qué horas piensas ir para que te acompañemos…- Henry pregunto mientras se servía jugo.

-No es necesario, de verdad no quiero molestarlos, tomare un taxi y…- dije tratando de sonar despreocupada, no quería causarles más inconvenientes- sus caras largas cambiaron de color, de un amarillo apático a un color rojo furico.

-MALDITA SEA, No estas sola; además al medio día todos debemos estar en casa de tía Claudia sin excepción- Una vez más maldije que Ian se pareciera tanto a mama.

-Yo la acompaño, mi turno no comienza hasta en la noche, incluso puedo pedirle a Tía Jean que me unos días libres.- atajo Nate mientras me miraba yo asentí de inmediato, con él las cosas serían algo más sencillas.

-¿Puedo ir también? Mi VT está en reparación, y no quiero pasar el día haciendo el papeleo- Don pareció suplicarle a Ian permiso, eso me intrigo se supone que Don debía estar en el equipo de investigaciones Robotech y no ser un piloto.

-Claro dejas que siempre lo haga otro… yo hablaré con Lang y pediré el día con tal ya voy tarde a trabajar.- dijo Henry fastidiado.

-Basta; Nate tú te quedas con Kate…- Ian comenzó a dar órdenes

-Pero…- Don y Henry trataron de alegar.

-Chicos, ustedes se reportaran a sus actividades diarias al igual que yo, tengo calificación de escuadrón y no quiero que Ben me eche encara que lo deje solo, cuando ese gordo pedante de Leonard venga a tratar de hacernos quedar en ridículo, nos veremos para almorzar en casa de Tía Claudia, voy a citar también a Tío Max y Tía Mir para que nos ayuden-

-¿Es necesario?

-Es importante que nadie sepa que estas aquí, desapareciste hace seis años, si por alguna casualidad alguien llega a reconocerte, esto se convertirá en un escándalo, nadie debe saberlo, al menos hasta que tengamos todo listo para la mudanza tuya y de tú hijo… además debemos hablar con papa y mama. Y sería bueno hacerlo sin tener a la mitad de los reporteros de Macross metiendo sus narices- Nate no contuvo sus risitas -Gracioso, en especial porque uno de nosotros se acuesta con una reportera- Ian cerró los ojos.

-Esto no se trata de mí y de Mei Ling-

-WOW, esperen un minuto, ¿Mei? ¿Qué Mei? Y ¿Desde cuándo Don es piloto?- todos me miraron, era evidente que yo tuviera curiosidad después de todo había pasado seis años fuera.

-Desde que él y Rory rompieron hace cosa de tres años- hablo Nate.  
Rory, así es como le decimos a Aurora, la menor de nuestros primos postizos los Sterlings, la hermanita de Ben.

-¿Tú y ella salían?- ella había sido mi mejor amiga, la única a la que le conté mi ruptura con Ben… la razón de mi escape.

-Por casi dos años… hasta que…- Henry se arrepintió de hablar.

-Hasta que ella me engaño…- Don se levantó de la mesa bruscamente. No pude dejar de pensar lo irónico que era eso, dos Sterling, le fastidiaron la vida a dos Hunter.

Ian se me acerco y me susurro -Con una compañera de la universidad…- yo abrí los ojos –aparentemente Rory… juega para ambos equipos-

-Tratamos de no hacer mucho escándalo cuando las familias nos juntamos, pero es incómodo para ellos estar en el mismo sitio- añadió Henry.

-Pero aquí nuestro hermano mayor supero eso llevando a casa a su "no" novia…-

-Nate-

Sin quererlo los muchachos comenzaron hablar de sus idas personales, Nate seguía más o menos como lo deje, en el hospital militar especializándose en pediatría y junto con Josh y Ben Sterling asolaban a las mujeres de Macross. Yo trate de presentar la mejor de las sonrisas al escuchar de Ben, Ian me aseguro que esos tres han madurado algo con el tiempo, y que al menos con han llevado sus carreras con distinción y responsabilidad.

Henry termino la universidad y se integró al equipo de Lang, trabaja junto con Rory en el diseño de nuevas fuentes de energía y diseño de naves espaciales. Don fue el más afectado de los cuatro, no pudo soportar trabajar con Rory en el equipo de Lang y se refugió en la milicia, es un piloto novato si lo comparamos con Ian, Josh y Ben. Pero Ian dice que lo que falta de experiencia lo suple con el talento innato de los Hunter… es una lástima que no haya heredado la actitud relajada de papa. Ian al parecer trata de sentar de cabeza, pero escogió a la persona menos adecuada para hacerlo, según… todos. Al parecer el amor por volar no fue la única herencia que papa le paso a mi hermano.

Lynn Mei Ling, reportera de espectáculos de la MSBC, la he visto por el sistema de cable definitivamente es un monumento de mujer y creo que el apellido no deja dudas de quien es la madre de la chica, además como los monumentos ha recibido muchas visitas. Nate conto que mama casi tuvo un ataque al corazón cuando Ian la llevo a una cena de acción de gracias.

En definitiva trataban de dejarse en ridículo unos a otros. Henry había sido arrestado una vez por manejar bajo la influencia del alcohol, Don casi no aprueba la academia militar, Nate se salvó por muy poco de una demanda de acoso sexual y no por ello ha dejado de ser un mujeriego. Definitivamente no era el cuadro que había esperado de mis hermanos.

-Y después dicen que yo soy la oveja negra de la familia.

Nos reímos de cada ocurrencia que recordaban, todas las locuras y diabluras, que habían hecho y no pude dejar de pensar que a pesar de todo parece que Joseph tiene esperanzas con sus tíos, en ese momento recordé que no había preguntado por nuestros padres. Y me extraño que en tres días nadie me han hablado de ellos.

-¿Y cómo están los viejos? Siguen sacándose los ojos porque papa no contesta el radio cuando deja su VT o no baja la tapa del inodoro.

-En este momento están en el satélite fabrica vuelven el miércoles.- La respuesta seca de Ian vino seguida de silencio y caras largas, tuve un mal presentimiento. -¿No me digan que se divorciaron?-

Ian movió la cabeza -A veces pensamos que hubiera sido mejor si lo hubieran hecho… en lugar de eso solo se parecen contentar con hacerse la vida miserable el uno al otro- La verdad es que hasta ese momento no tenía idea de cuánto había afectado mi huida a la familia.

-En las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte los separe… hurra- dijo con sorna Donald.

-Cuando huiste asumimos que te habías escapado donde alguna de tus amigas o conocido de la familia, ellos habían discutido fuertemente la noche en que te fuiste; Don llego a la casa cuando la pelea estaba en pleno apogeo, tanto que de verdad temió que alguno de los dos cometería una locura, nos llamó a nosotros a tía Claudia y tío Roy. No apareciste en la mañana y tampoco fuiste a la escuela…- Ian hizo una pausa, papa y mama salieron a buscarte la tarde del día siguiente, cuando no te encontraron llamaron al resto de la familia, después a los amigos, después llamaron a la RDF y la policía… fueron tiempos muy difíciles para todos.-

-Se puso peor cuando Ben le conto a papa que te había engañado- revelo Henry Contuve mi aliento y temí lo peor -Ian, Nate y papa casi estuvieron a punto de molerlo a golpes, pero Tio Max le recordó a papa que tú habías dicho que no estabas segura de quien era el padre… así que Sterling la libro por muy poco… Tío Max y papa no se hablaron por casi un año- Cerré los ojos y solo pude darle las gracias a Tío Max silenciosamente por evitar un desastre.

-Tomo tiempo para que pudiéramos aceptar a Ben de nuevo como parte del grupo y para que papa y él tío Max se desahogaran- dijo Nate.

-Habla por ti- dijo Ian -Ben puede ser un gran piloto y buen militar… pero no lo hare el padrino de mi hijo cuando llegue a tenerlo. Pero bueno, esto es sobre los viejos…- Ian tomo aire -Pararon la búsqueda dos años después, simplemente había demasiada gente tratándose de aprovechar del momento que estaba pasando la familia, extorsionadores, estafadores, detectives privados, videntes… hubo hasta el caso de un reo condenado a muerte que dijo que te había violado y asesinado- el corazón se me paralizo -y que solo revelaría el paradero de tus restos si era perdonado de sus crímenes-

-Qué hijo puta- alcance a murmurar.

-Aún hoy hay gente que trata de contactarlos diciendo que tiene alguna pista de tú paradero…- agrego Don.

-Como era de suponer, eso afecto su matrimonio… al principio tenía las emociones a flor de piel, se recriminan las palabras que habían dicho la noche en que te fuiste. Mama reclamaba el haberte echado de la casa, papa respondía que lo que a ella le preocupaba era la mancha en el orgullo de los Hayes…- siguió Nate.

-Mil veces los escuchamos discutir sobre lo mismo, con el tiempo comenzaron a discutir por cualquier otra cosa… al cabo de un tiempo comenzaron a ignorarse mutuamente- Nate me señalo el mueble que estaba a un costado de la mesa del comedor, en especial una foto de la graduación de Don y Henry estaban los seis sonriendo a la cámaras, parecían felices excepto que papa y mama parecían querer mantener la mayor de las distancias el uno con el otro en la misma -Hay muchas más como esa… es un milagro que pasen la navidad en el mismo sitio sin matarse… hace años que no duermen en el mismo cuarto- termino Ian.

-De milagro duermen en la misma casa, -dijo Nate- no sé cómo lo soportan.

-Hubiera sido mejor que se hubieran divorciado en lugar de amargarse la vida mutuamente como lo hacen- cerro Henry.-

Yo no pude contener mi llanto, de alguna manera sabía que yo lo había provocado, yo había destruido el matrimonio de mis padres y mi familia.

-¿Creen que papa y mama algún día puedan perdonarme?

-Enana ellos te perdonaron hace mucho tiempo, a quienes no perdonan es a ellos mismos, y van a estar tan felices de verte que creo que nada más va a importarles.- Me dijo Henry como siempre dándome ánimos.

-Hasta que les digas que te estas muriendo.- Don reventando mi burbuja de esperanza, como siempre.

-Tranquila Sis, no te preocupes por eso, Ian les va a decir.- me dijo Nathan mientras miraba a Ian a los ojos. Aparentemente tenían todo hablado.

Fin cap. 3 Segunda parte

Espero que lo disfruten…


	5. Chapter 4

Es una historia bastante compleja, me disculpo por la demora… Besos y Saludos Cat.

Post: Como siempre Fer editor.

Capítulo 4

Los chicos se fueron y me quede sola con Nate.

-Ya no llores tanto que te vas a poner vieja y fea. -No pude evitar reírme.

-Yo nunca voy a llegar a vieja Nate.

-No me lo recuerdes, ven ayúdame a recoger los platos.

Teníamos un rato el lavando y yo secando en silencio cuando Nate se animó a preguntar.

-¿Benjamín es el padre de Joseph?.- El plato se me resbalo de las manos y se rompió. No me esperaba esa pregunta. Me puse pálida y comencé a tartamudear.

-Creo que eso es un sí.- suspire hondo cosa que me hizo toser un poco

-Sí, nunca dormí con nadie más.

-¿Porque le mentiste a papa?

-Nos hubiese obligado a casarnos y lo sabes, yo lo amaba pero él no a mí; ahora que veo hacia el pasado, que escuche sus historias, me doy cuenta que Ben tenía razón, yo viva en un eterno sueño de hadas donde el príncipe era perfecto, me iba a querer como a nadie más e íbamos ser felices por siempre.

-Y la realidad era otra.-

-Aja, el príncipe no era perfecto porque ningún ser humano lo es, él quería vivir una juventud normal sin amarrarse a una niña soñadora de 16 años y mucho menos ser padre a los 18, no puedo culparlo por ello.- esta vez hice yo una pausa.- En su defensa Ben no supo que estaba embarazada, nunca se lo dije.

-Lo sé, pude ver la impresión y el temor en su cara, cuando papa soltó la bomba.

-Es una lástima que no le tomaras una foto, en estos momentos nos reiríamos de lo lindo al verla.- Nate sonrió conmigo.

-Vas a decirle a Ben sobre Joseph.

-No lo sé, no sé qué voy a hacer, crees que Ben sería un buen padre si le dejo la custodia de Joseph. –No sé qué paso por la mente de Nathan pero sé que no fue nada bueno.

-No, anoche lo hablamos, uno de nosotros se va a quedar con la custodia de Joseph, aun no decidimos cual de nosotros, pero nos lo arreglaremos, así que no tienes que buscar a nadie más, te prometo que a tu hijo nunca le faltara nada mientras que uno de nosotros viva.- Otra vez tenia lágrimas en los ojos, eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba escuchar para estar en paz.

Salimos una hora más tarde, rumbo al Cementerio de Macross, se nos había hecho tarde, Ian llamo a Nate, no estoy muy segura de que hablaron pero sé que escuche algunos gritos; quedaron en que nos iríamos todos juntos en el carro de Ian a casa de tía Claudia y Dios nos libre de llegar tarde.

-Detente.

-¿Qué?

-Que te detengas.- Me bajo del vehículo y entro al cementerio.

-Se puede saber ¿qué demonios hacemos aquí? las oficinas administrativas quedan más adelante.

-Quiero ver mi parcelita de terreno.-

-¿Podrías por el amor de Dios dejar de ser tan tétrica?

-No soy tétrica Nate soy realista, y mira no hay nadie enterrado en la parcelita que quiero, ¿No es maravilloso eso?- pregunte con mis ojitos llenos de ilusión, vi que Nate movía las manos como si fuera a ahorcarme decidí ignorarlo por el bien de los dos.

Camine un rato por las parcelas del cementerio hasta que llegue a la que buscaba me arrodille frente a ella y pase mis manos por las letras del nombre: Almte. Henry J. Global. Era una lápida algo sobria para la relevancia histórica que tuvo la vida de mi abuelo, a él le hubiese gustado de haberla visto.

-Hola Abuelo ¿cómo estás?; pregunta medio estúpida ah, quise decir, lo siento, lamento haber pasado tanto tiempo sin visitarte.- Me levante y mire un rato la tumba fijamente, no sé en qué momento comencé a llorar, pero las lágrimas no eran de tristeza, lloraba con una sonrisa en mis labios sentí a Nate pasar uno de sus brazos por mi hombro.

-Se exactamente porque lloras. Estabas recordando al señor bigotes.- No pude evitar reír.

Cuando tenía 5 años mis padres decidieron hacerme una mega fiesta con el motivo de las princesas de Disney; abuelo Global no quería asistir a una fiesta de niñitas así que se olvidó del asunto, lastimosamente para él, a tía Claudia y a mi madre no se les engaña fácilmente; llamaron a mi abuelo cuando la fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo.

Mi pobre viejo salió de la base con lluvia como un alma que lleva el diablo, en el camino se le atravesó un animal y tuvo que dar un frenazo, se bajó a revisar y se consiguió un Gran gato todo sucio y mojado y algo viejo, bueno bastante viejo a decir verdad, de acuerdo al veterinario tenia mínimo 10 años de edad en aquella época, mi abuelo según cuenta se quitó la chaqueta, recogió a la criaturita, y siguió en dirección a la casa.

Yo le abrí la puerta, allí estaba mi abuelo con el mejor regalo del cumpleaños del mundo… Un Gato… El señor bigotes… lo tome en brazos y ensucie todo mi vestido, a mi mama casi le da un infarto al verme llena de barro y patitas de gato con un gato blanco y negro callejero casi tan grande como yo en brazos, pero yo estaba tan feliz; llame a todas mis amiguitas y fuimos a un baño a bañar al gatito, quien se convirtió en el centro de la fiesta; lo gracioso fue el regaño que le dieron a mi abuelo; tía Claudia y mama por traer un animal sin vacunar a la casa y los comentarios de mi padre y tío Roy, diciendo que a los Almirantes ya no les pagan como antes que tiene que recoger los regalos de cumpleaños de la carretera… Sonreí en la tumba de mi abuelo y le di las gracias, el señor Bigotes fue el mejor compañero de infancia del mundo, nadie mejor que él.

-¿Cuando murió el señor Bigotes?

.-No ha muerto lo tiene mama con ella, es un gato gordo muy pero muy viejo…

-Hummm, a mama no le gustan los gatos y nunca le gusto el señor bigotes, siempre pensé que lo regalaría al irme.

-Nop, lo mantiene con ella, creo que porque le recuerda a ti.- Suspire, mi hermano no me estaba reclamando, pero sus comentarios hacían que mi corazón doliese.

Mire nuevamente la tumba de mi abuelo para despedirme, le prometí que convencería a mis hermanos que me enterraran con un ajedrez para que pudiésemos jugar del otro lado como cuando era niña. Nate me miro extraño pero no dijo nada. También le dije a mi abuelo que lo extrañaba pero que nos veríamos pronto; que esperaba verlo en mi comité de bienvenida al otro mundo.

Había estado leyendo de experiencias cercanas a la muerte y dicen que tus familiares más cercanos que ya han pasado al más allá van a buscarte, el Abuelo Global y yo no compartimos lazos de sangre pero espero verlo a él en mi última hora, porque es a quien conozco y en quien confió, nunca conocí ni a los papas de papa o de mama, así que solo serían unos extraños para mí.

Nos dirigimos a la oficina de administración para enterarme de una muy mala noticia. Mi parcelita soñada ya estaba vendida.

- Pero esto no es justo, yo me voy a morir primero que el dueño, usted debería vender las parcelas por orden de llegada. Nathan has algo.- Chille como una niña malcriada de 5 años, aparentemente el estar rodeada de mis hermanos mayores sin la responsabilidad de Joseph me retrocedió a mi temprana edad.

-¿Que carajos importa dónde te entierren?- Me grito intentando hacerme entrar en razón

-Yo quiero ese lugar, tiene sombra, se ve fresco y no es tétrico, si algún día mi hijo quiere visitar mi tumba quiero que se sienta cómodo, lo entiendes?;… Mira Nathan, ustedes cuatro nunca más van a tener que comprarme un regalo de cumpleaños, nunca más se van a tener que preocupar por mí, lo menos que podrían hacer es conseguirme el hueco que yo quiero.

-¿En verdad se está muriendo?- me pregunto el administrador del cementerio notando por primera vez desde que entre a su oficina que hablaba en serio, yo solo asentí con la cabeza y puse mis ojos de borrego a medio morir, eso casi nunca fallaba cuando quería algo.

-Bien, no puedo vender algo que no es mío, pero puedo en vista de su necesidad relajar un poquito las normas y darle el nombre del dueño, tal vez lo venda.

Fue a buscar unos libros y volvió unos minutos después.

-Veamos parcela 1348-A, si aquí esta, pertenece a la señora Claudia Grant-Fokker, la compro hace un par de años, por aquí tengo la dirección.- Nate intervino rápidamente.- No hace falta sabemos dónde vive, gracias.

-Bueno, si consiguen que les ceda la parcela deben traer la venta notariada o venir ella personalmente para traspasar la parcela a su nombre.

-No hay problema muchas gracias.- Nathan le dio la mano al señor antes de irnos.

-Bien esto es una casualidad, de todas formas teníamos que ir a casa de Tía Claudia...

-Bien, pero que conste, tú le que explicas que te estas muriendo.

-Cobarde.- Murmure pero no estoy segura de que me oyera.

Estamos en recepción del edificio de Nathan esperando que Ian llegara por nosotros, a las 11: 45 de la mañana nos montamos en su Hummer y todos guardaban en un silencio sepulcral. Bien ¿y ahora que paso?, no pude evitar preguntarme.

Ian tenía un golpe en la cara, Henry parecía molesto con Ian por algo y Donald tenia cara de ser culpable de algo, parecía que había hecho algo que no debía hacer. Todos ellos estaban en una actitud de no me mires y no me hables, así que me quede calladita que así me veía más bonita.

-0-0-0-

Roy Fokker estaba metido hasta los codos en el capo de su camioneta, aun no conseguía por donde demonios botaba el agua; cuando ve la Hummer de Ian estacionar en el frente.

-JOSH, te buscan.- Grito a su hijo que estaba dentro de la casa, antes de seguir trabajando en su auto.

En eso siente que le dan un manotazo en el hombro, mientras los chicos le pasan por detrás y lo saludan:

-Epa tío Roy.- si no se equivoca Ian

-Hola viejo.- Nate, siempre de falta de respeto.

-Eso trabajadito.-Henry, con su espíritu burlón.

-Deberías pedirle ayuda al vago de Josh.- Donald remarcando lo obvio.

-Bendición Tío Roy- sintió como le ponían una mano en el hombro y de un brinquito le daban un beso en la mejilla. Catherine y su saludo clásico no pudo evitar pensar. - Vaya la familia Hunter en completo.- Siguió revisando el radiador antes de darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir... Corrió a la sala y se consiguió a Kate alzada de sus pies por Josh quien la abrazaba fuertemente.

De repente recordó lo que le dijo Pops cuándo volvió a casa de sus primeras vacaciones en la RDF.- El buen hijo vuelve a su casa.-

Kate jadeo antes de gritar -Tío Roy, dile a Joshua que me baje.-

-Josh pon a tu prima en el piso.- apenas toco el piso la abrace de la misma forma en que Josh lo hizo apenas unos segundos antes.

-Tio Roy, me cuesta respirar- Inmediatamente sentí como mis sobrinos se tensaban a mis espaldas. Baje a la enana y la puse en el piso.

-¿Cómo estas pequeña?; ¿Tus padres saben que estas aquí?

-Más o manos y nop; pero tío Roy si me vas a interrogar deberías llamar a tía Claudia tu sabes para matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Ella nos invitó a almorzar así que nos espera- me dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá, note como mis sobrinos la rodeaban protectoramente, a Josh siempre le ha llamado la atención como hacen eso de forma inconsciente.

-Así que esta esta sorpresa que Claudia nos tenía. Con razón me mando a prender la parrillera y se puso a preparar filetes para un regimiento militar.-

-Aja, solo que no estaba segura de si iban a aparecer.- Dijo Claudia quien entraba en la sala con cara de pocos amigos…

Catherine se levantó del sofá y se detuvo en frente de ella esperando a ver que mi negrita le iba a decir; Claudia solo se cuadro la observo por unos momentos y la bofeteo con tal fuerza que le volteo la cara, vi como mis sobrinos se pusieron en modo protector pero no interfirieron… al parecer ellos pensaban que se merecía el golpe de resto no lo hubiesen permitido.

-¿Tienes una maldita idea de lo preocupada que ha estado tu madre por ti?, ¿Por qué si tenías problemas no viniste a buscarme? Sabes que te hubiésemos ayudado- Claudia había comenzado a llorar cuando Kate se arrojó en sus brazos, la abrazo y comenzó a llorar con ella. Arrié a los muchachos al jardin, para dejarlas solas y darles su espacio, allí me puse a revisar los carbones y comencé a poner las carnes mientras los 5 muchachos (4 Hunters y mi hijo) se sentaban en la mesa con cara de pocos amigos.

-Nathan debiste decirme que Kat estaba aquí –el reclamo de mi hijo no se hizo esperar-

-Nate como le vas a ocultar información a tu maridito, no ves el problema en que te has metido- como siempre Henry burlándose de la amistad tan cercana que tienen Nathan y Joshua. El golpe no se hizo esperar lo extraño es que fue Donald quien se lo dio, mire a cada uno de los chicos y me dio la impresión que los Hunters estaban más unidos que nunca.

Josh se levantó con la intención de golpear a Henry cuando Ian se metió en medio para separarlos…

-Ya dejen la estupidez que estamos aquí por cosas serias.-

-¿Y a ti que te paso?, se te atravesó un puño en la cara por el camino- No sé hasta cuando le voy a decir a Josh que burlarse de Ian es una mala idea.

-No, pero mi puño si se va a travesar con tus bolas si no te callas.- Ian hablando grosero y perdiendo la compostura, esto es muy raro, ¿qué me estoy perdiendo aquí? Me pregunte. Mientras vi como mi hijo se tensó y se quedó quieto, como un animal que huele el peligro a la distancia, por lo menos mi chico aún tiene dos neuronas funcionales.

Donald quien había desaparecido un rato volvió a la cocina con un six-pack y una lata de petite cola, obviamente para él, Donald bajo ningún concepto bebía. Comenzó a repartirnos una cerveza a cada uno, Ian quiso negarse pero Don se la puso en la mano a la fuerza, la destapo y tomo un trago… y en verdad parecía que lo necesitaba.

-Llamaron los Sterlings, esta con Ben en el hospital militar le están agarrando unos puntos así que no podrán venir.

- Bien, mejor así, hablaremos con ellos después; y ustedes llamen a la Base y avisen que no se van a presentar más hoy.- les dijo Nate.

Henry asintió con la cabeza mientras sacaba su celular.- No que Ian se tenga que presentar considerando que está suspendido por golpear sin razón justificada a su segundo al mando.- Así que eso le paso a 4 ojos junior, pensé.

-El muy maldito uso a mi hermanita, esa es razón suficiente para agarrarlo a palos.

-Hace 6 años Ian, hace más de 6 años; y tú lo sabias desde hace tiempo, ya había operado el perdón tácito.

-¿Qué, ahora eres abogado?, desde cuando tirarse a una Fiscal militar te adjudica el titulo Henry.

-Hey dame las gracias, que por Tirármela es que no estas durmiendo en una celda en este momento.

-YA PAREN LAS ESTUPIDECES. Ian debiste decirnos lo que ibas a hacer, pudimos agarrarlo fuera de la base y darle una golpiza entre los 4 o los 5.- dijo Donald mirando a Josh.- pero decidiste excluirnos y eso no es justo hermano. No es justo.- Vi como todos los chicos asentían con la cabeza, a las palabras de Donald y por un momento me sentí mal por el pellejo de Ben, pero solo un momento.

-Entonces, ¿Kate ya les conto lo que ocurrió entre ella y Benjamín?.- pregunte con curiosidad, mis sobrinos estaban modo matar así que había que andarse con cuidado con ellos.

-Solo a Nathan y parte de la historia, pero lo poco que conto es más que suficiente para querer arrancarle el pellejo a Sterling.-

Cuando Claudia y Kate se nos unieron en el patio yo llevaba en mi mano la cuarta cerveza; no estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado, desde que comenzaron a hablar los muchachos y a contarnos a Josh y a mí, todo lo que habían hecho desde que Kate había aparecido en la puerta de Nathan.

Josh puso un brazo alrededor del hombro de Kate antes de preguntarle.

-¿En serio, pensó que eras una alucinación y te salió desnudo?

-Desnudo y en todo su esplendor, Sip; una de esas escenas que quedan gravadas con láser en tu retina y que por más que intentes no puedes borrar.

Los chicos nos reímos mientras que el sin vergüenza de Nathan se sonrojaba a mas no poder.

-Bien chicos siéntense, creo que los Sterlings no vienen asi que es mejor que nos sentemos a comer.-

-Tía Claudia, tío Max llamo y el y tía Miriya tuvieron un inconveniente y no pueden venir.- dijo Henry mientras se sentaba la mesa y cogía un plato.

-Bien entonces estamos todos los que estamos.- dijo mientras comenzaba a pasar la ensalada para que la sirvieran en los platos.- Kate comienza a contarnos tu vida.- le ordeno mi morenita en ese tono materno que siempre usaba con Kate.

-Bueno, no hay mucho que contar, veamos… tengo un hijo de 5 años llamado Joseph, me gradué, soy controladora aérea, trabajo y vivo en Guagualote un pueblito ubicado en la antigua Latinoamérica algo apartado del resto del mundo; me bautice de católica, pienso mudarme a Macross en las próximas semanas y.- de repente se llevó un dedo a la barbilla como si estuviese tratando de recordarse de algo.- ahhh si, y me estoy muriendo, eso en parte me trajo por aquí tía Claudia, necesito que me vendas la parcela del cementerio signada con el número 1348-A que está a tu nombre. Aja, Creo que eso lo resume todo.

Yo, Josh y Claudia nos quedamos estáticos, mientras que Nate y Henry comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

-Demonios te dije que se lo dijeras pero no de esa forma.- dijo Nathan mientras se limpiaba los ojos, que de tanto reír se le salían las lágrimas.

-Sis, menos mal que decidimos que Ian se lo diría a papa y a mama porque tú eres capaz de matar a los viejos.- le dijo Henry entre risa y risa, mientras se sujetaba la barriga.

-Hey ustedes dijeron que le pidiera la parcela a Tía Claudia; ya lo hice, ahora Tía le pone el precio y ustedes la pagan.

-¿Porque demonios tenemos que pagar tu entierro?.- Como siempre Donald de tacaño.

-Porque si no lo hacen, les voy a jalar las patas en las noches a los 4, así que sean buenos hermanos mayores y preparen las chequeras. Además, no van a pagar mi entierro solo la fosa, en Guagualote el sepulturero hizo mi lapida, y me la regalo, les digo que esta de lo más bonita, Marmol rosa con letras en relieve blanco y unas flores con un toque artístico espectacular.

-Dios, dime que estás jugando.- el tono serio de Ian no daba cabida a bromas.

-Juro que no la encargue fue un regalo; y tiene fecha y todo así que solo la tienen que poner y listo. Es más tengo una foto aquí en el celular si quieren verla.

-Mierda no, está bien que uno como ser humano acepte la muerte con dignidad pero tú te pasas.- Dijo Nathan, que al ver la cara de Ian había otra vez comenzado a reír.

-En realidad, no le tengo miedo a la muerte, solo al sufrimiento y a lo que pueda pasar con Joseph cuando no este.

-No tienes que preocuparte por Joseph, nosotros nos encargaremos y en cuanto al dolor ya veremos qué hacemos con eso cuando llegue, si es que llega.- Me dijo Donald quien obviamente hablaba por todos.

-Tía Claudia entonces nos vendes la parcela.- pregunto Nate por salir del paso. Claudia estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la mesa dela terraza con las manos en la cabeza.

-Bien hasta que hablan conmigo; comencemos por el principio: Si estabas embarazada cuando te fuiste.- Kate solo asintió con la cabeza. -Bien y tuviste un bebe varón- otra vez volvió a asentir -y te estas muriendo.- Nuevamente volvió a asentir con la cabeza. –Bien se puede saber según tu ¿de qué carajos te estas muriendo?-

-Cáncer de pulmón. Me quedan unos 6 meses de vida, pero Nate piensa que son menos aunque no me dice nada.- vi como Claudia comenzó a darse pequeños topes en la cabeza con la mesa, Josh y yo nos mantuvimos neutrales. Amo a todos mis sobrinos pero de los Hunters nunca sabes que esperar.- entonces tía Claudia me vendes la parcelita del sauce llorón.

Claudia alzo la cabeza para ver a los 5 chicos expectantes, -si en verdad te estas muriendo, cosa que honestamente no creo ni por un minuto te la regalo.- Kate salto de su asiento y abrazo a Claudia con fuerza antes de comenzar a besarle la cara.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, Tía Claudia eres la mejor.- se separó de Claudia y comenzó a rodear a sus hermanos mientras cantaba en un tonito burlón -Ya tengo mi parcela, ya tengo mi parcela, lero lero lero, yo tengo mi parcela y ustedes no oh.-

-Catherine en serio; ¿cómo tu hijo te soporta?.

-Naaa, él es peor que yo Henry.- les dijo, antes de sonreírles, sacarles la lengua y salir corriendo, seguida de Henry. Esto nos dio tiempo un poco de asimilar la situación.

-¿Nathan?- Pregunto Joshua en un tono serio. Esperando que desmintiera la afirmación de Kate. Nathan adquirió un porte sombrío que nunca antes le había visto.

-Puedes preguntarle a tía Jaen; Kate se está muriendo y no hay nada que medicamente podamos hacer.- Las palabras de Nate me parecieron tan duras… tan finales.

-Voy a llamar a Jean no me confió de ustedes.- No era extraño que los Hunters jugaran una broma pero nunca los había oído jugar con algo tan sagrado como esto. Estoy casi seguro de lo que dicen es verdad. Claudia fue a buscar el teléfono inalámbrico para llamar a Jean, y yo me quede con los chicos Ian me paso otra cerveza, la comida se veía deliciosa, pero extrañamente se me había quitado el apetito.

Al rato volvió Henry con Kate cargada debajo del brazo.

-Pórtate bien enana siniestra.- le dijo mientras le daba una nalgada y la ponía en la silla al lado de Joshua, mientras la regañaba como a un niño pequeño. Donald le sirvió la comida y la obligo a comer, según dijeron últimamente no comía mucho y tenía que hacerlo si quería sentirse bien; además Nate le dio unas pastillas para acompañar con la comida, cosa que le dio algo de sueño.

Cuando me di cuenta Joshua acompañado de Henry estaba llevando a Kate cargada a su cuarto para que descanse, volvieron 5 minutos después.

-Don dime algo, los días como hoy ¿no te gustaría poder beber licor?- definitivamente mi hijo estaba buscando lo que no se le ha perdido.-

-Fokker si necesitas descargarte con alguien y liberar stress solo tienes que pedirlo, estoy más que dispuesto a transarme a golpes con alguien hoy.

Claudia apareció en el patio en ese momento evitando así que los chicos se agarraran practicaran boxeo sin guantes, mi pobre negrita tenía los ojos y la nariz roja, se notaba que había estado llorando. Me acerque a ella y la abrace fuertemente.

-Roy ¿qué vamos a hacer?, ¿qué le vamos a decir a Rick y a Lisa?- Me preguntaba mientras lloraba contra mi pecho; me gire para ver a los muchachos y me di cuenta que había desaparecido mágicamente, nada como las lágrimas de una mujer para hacer desaparecer a un hombre rápidamente pensé.

Entramos en la casa y conseguimos a todos los muchachos sentados en la sala. Ian como el líder del grupo comenzó a hablar.

-Tío Roy, tía Claudia… Kate nos ha pedido que llevemos la noticia lo más calmadamente posible. Sin llanto, sin gritos y sin escándalos, ella quiere que mientras se sienta bien ignoremos su enfermedad, y durante su estancia en Macross crear bonitos recuerdos. Solo les pedimos lo mismo. Sabemos que no es fácil, algunas veces me provoca tirarme a llorar al piso como un chiquillo, pero me contengo porque sé que eso solo la lastimara y le hará daño. Ya abra tiempo para llorar.

Un silencio pesado se instauro en la sala y finalmente pude entender la actitud de mis sobrinos, ellos estaban tragándose su dolor por ver a su pequeña hermana feliz, la estaban protegiendo como siempre lo habían hecho, consumiéndose por dentro de dolor.

-¿Donde esta Catherine?- pregunto repentinamente Claudia cuando se calmó un poco.

-Durmiendo en el cuarto de Josh.- Mi negrita me soltó y fue al cuarto de Josh si no me equivoco, lo más probable a revisar el estado de Kate…

Los chicos discutieron la preocupación que tenían de que la presencia de Kate en Macross se filtrara a los medios de comunicación. Los tranquilice ya que el riesgo es mínimo, siempre y cuando Ian mantenga a su… he "mujer" bien lejos.

Durante el resto de la tarde no tocamos el tema de la enfermedad de Catherine y pude ver que mis sobrinos estaban agradecidos por eso. Kate despertó y estuvo hablando un rato con Claudia de su casa, su hijo y sus amigos. Yo decidí mantenerme al margen, había momentos que Kate al igual que Lisa necesitaban de Claudia, este es uno de esos momentos.

Cuando los chicos se despidieron ya era tarde, Kate mañana iba a regresar a su casa, y tenía un vuelo relativamente temprano, Claudia se comprometió a arreglar lo de la parcela del cementerio cosa que le pinto una sonrisa en la cara a Catherine.

Antes de irse Josh tomo la cámara fotográfica de la familia, tomo una foto de nosotros 2 con los 5 Hunters de noche en el porche de nuestra casa… luego Josh se tomó una foto solo con Kate para el recuerdo.

Claudia entro en la casa y se encerró en su estudio, sabía perfectamente a quien iba a llamar.


	6. Chapter 5

Este Capítulo es cortesía de Fer… yo solo le di una manito de gato…

Capítulo 5

**Cerca del cinturón de asteroides de Marte**

De frente con una fuerza enemiga que los superaba e en naves y el triple en cazas, las cosas no pintaban nada bien para el grupo de combate de la RDF, liderado por el SDF-3 Pionero. Sus enemigos habían aprovechado que las naves de suministro para las bases y colonias en Júpiter tenían motores de transposición demasiado lentos.

-La pantalla está completamente llena Almirante… nos lanzaran todo lo que tienen- su primer oficial recalaba lo obvio pensó -cargan armas-  
Sentada en el lugar del comandante del grupo -Apaguen esas alarmas, no estoy sorda- Clavando su vista en la pantalla que mostraba el despliegue de las fuerzas y sin perder por un momento el aplomo y seguridad que la caracterizaban -Ordene formación H-3Delta…- Lisa Hayes-Hunter tomo el mando de la situación -naves de suministros en el centro, cruceros en nuestros en los ejes Y y Z, nosotros cubriremos el eje X. No podemos dejar que nos rodeen-

-Abren fuego- reporto su oficial de defensa. Lisa no se intimido -Continúen- estaba en su elemento, nació para dirigir a hombres y mujeres en combate, ese era su única meta y propósito en la vida ahora… era lo único que le quedaba. Ya que había fracasado en todo lo demás.

Rápidamente sus órdenes son difundidas con celeridad, las casi 15 naves adoptan una postura cerrada alrededor de las naves de suministro que provoco daños en casi todos los escoltas. -Identifiquen a los líderes de flotilla y que se concentre el fuego sobre ellos- con satisfacción vio como 5 marcas desaparecían de su pantalla, pero todavía faltaban demasiadas. A pesar de lo preciso de los disparos de sus naves, el daño que recibían hacía imposible que sostuvieran un combate por tiempo prolongado.

-Que la flota se prepare para dar un salto de emergencia- sabía reconocer una situación imposible cuando la veía.

-Señora cazas enemigos… demasiados, van sobre las naves de suministros-

-Que las defensas y nuestros escuadrones se encarguen-

Sin que tuviera que decir orden alguna, los escuadrones de VTs del grupo plantan cara a los agresores, años de entrenamiento intensivo por parte de reconocidos y veteranos instructores y de experiencia de combate previa hacen a los hombres y mujeres del Grupo Aéreo del Pionero el mejor grupo de combate de todas las RDF. Y su líder no podía estar más orgulloso de ellos.

Volar siempre ha sido algo muy personal para Rick Hunter -Delta, Slammers y Panther vienen con nosotros. Apollo cubra el sector 4, junto con Gunslingers. Cobalt y Red serán nuestra reserva- sus pilotos se dispersan conforme a sus órdenes y se convierten en una sólida pared que no deja pasar intrusos. Desde un VT Alpha decorado con su viejo es quema en blanco y rojo del viejo escuadrón Bermellón. El ataque es intenso y desde varias direcciones tratando de copar a los defensores.

-Muy bien aguanten, solo tres minutos más-

Sin embargo el enemigo no se amilana y continúa con sus ataques con gran intensidad. Conforme pasa el tiempo y las bajas se acumulan es obvio para Rick que las cosas no serán tan fáciles en esta ocasión. Pronto las cosas se ponen peor.

-Almirante… el Julius Cesar reporta fallas en su sistema de energía… motores de salto fuera de línea, defensas de punto y armas de alcance medio no han sido afectadas todavía, no saben cuánto demorara en tenerla en línea-

Eso cambio la expresión de Lisa, sabedora que no podía descuidar a sus naves de suministro, pero que si el Julius se retrasaba la integridad de su formación estaría en peligro tomo una decisión. -Abre un canal- su oficial de comunicaciones actúo de inmediato -Delta 1 a Alpha 1- dijo en el tono más oficial que se consiguió.

-Aquí Alpha 1- la respuesta fue igual. Esperaba una imagen de él al momento que el canal de la Tacnet se abrió, en su lugar solo tenía audio y "No Video", no que le sorprendiera apenas toleraban estar en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo. -El Julius Cesar está experimentando fallas en sus sistemas, necesitara de cobertura mientras pone en línea sus motores de salto- Incluso sabe que esa es la razón por la que prefiere pasar por tres cursos de recalificación de vuelo al año, cuando para un oficial de su jerarquía solo es requerido uno.

-Almirante ¿que desea que hagamos?- dijo Hunter intuyendo que no le gustaría lo que estaba por escuchar.

Tan eficiente como siempre Lisa dio sus órdenes y esperaba que él las cumpliera al pie de la letra -Cúbranlo antes de que se rezague demasiado y ponga en peligro la formación, General Hunter- oyó decirle con un tono tan frío que le hizo extrañar los tiempos en que solía llamarle impulsivo cabeza hueca por el Tacnet.

-Entendido me llevare a tres de mis escuadrones…-

-Lleve dos- atajo ella.

-Repita Delta 1…- no necesitaba que repitiera la orden la primera vez la había escuchado bien, era más bien para tener confirmación de la que era aún su esposa se había vuelto loca.

Lisa sabía que la había escuchado perfectamente pero aún asi le dio gusto –Llevé dos escuadrones… el resto no se queda para cubrir el hueco dejado por el JC-

-Nos harán pedazos Almirante… estamos superados 12 a 1, dos escuadrones alejados de la cobertura Anti mecha del grupo, con una nave con poder intermitente, nos superaran fácilmente.

-Alpha 1 tiene sus órdenes, cúmplalas o buscare a alguien que lo haga- con eso corto la señal y regreso a sus deberes -¿Tiempo para el salto?- El SDF-3 y su grupo dieron el salto cinco minutos después. Pero en lugar de sentir alivio Lisa solo se dejó caer en el sillón de su puesto de mando, lo peor estaba por venir. El grupo llego al Satélite fábrica y ahora era tiempo de evaluar los resultados del ejercicio.

Sentados en una enorme mesa circular en el cuarto de conferencias del Satélite fabrica que hacía las veces de cuartel de operaciones de la Flota de Defensa del Sistema solar. Los jefes de las ramas de la RDF y los comandantes de las unidades participantes en los ejercicios anuales discutían sobre los resultados de preliminares a unos días de concluir los mismos.

-La verdad es que se trata de un desempeño pobre de los pilotos del General Hunter- dijo desde videoconferencia Anatole Leonard -¿No le parece Almirante Hayes?- Rick se mordió los labios, odiaba a la bola de grasa que tenían por Jefe del Ejército, y estaba seguro que tres cuartas partes de sus colegas sentían lo mismo que él. Pero tenían algo de razón esta vez.

El hueco en la defensa, dejado por los dos escuadrones se notó cuando otro crucero fue dañado por cazas equipados con misiles anti nave. Las pérdidas en los escuadrones fueron masivas, del grupo enviado a auxiliar al Julius Cesar solo consiguieron llegar al Satélite, 6 "vivos" de sus pilotos, el resto fue "destruido" o "capturado" por los enemigos. Una división mixta de naves Zentraedi y Humanas. Que sirvieron como fuerza agresora.

Además parecía que Lisa estaba de su lado de nuevo. -No es una apreciación del todo exacta…- dijo Lisa mirando primero a Leonard, para después fijarse en Rick -Deficiente, sería una mejor palabra.- de nuevo ese lenguaje corporal frío que usaba para dirigirse a él.

-En honor a la verdad, mis escuadrones lo hicieron más que bien, yo diría que sobresaliente considerando la superioridad numérica enemiga y en el caso del Julius Cesar, el hecho de haber estado aislado del grupo principal por casi 10 minutos- respondió Rick tratando de no rechinar los dientes.

-Si una tasa de mortalidad del 75% en sus escuadrones, es algo que usted considera un éxito. No quiero ver que es lo que usted considera un fracaso General- devolvió Lisa. Hunter solo frunció los labios, no le daría el gusto de contestarle un par de cosas solo para que ella sacara a relucir su rango y lo mandara a arrestar, algo que seguramente ella disfrutaría.

-¿Qué te parece la farsa de nuestro matrimonio?- se imaginó respondiéndole Rick –Pero de nuevo muchos aquí saben que hay más posibilidades de volver a tener una guerra con los Zentraedis, que de que nosotros dos nos reconciliemos.

La reunión prosiguió sin demasiados cambios, el ejercicio había fracasado al no haber podido llevar el convoy de suministros a Júpiter, pero exceptuando las pérdidas de los escuadrones y los daños en los dos cruceros. Los resultados eran mejores que el pronóstico, los nuevos prototipos de naves tenían muchos detalles que mejorar pero eventualmente maduraran y se convertirán en clases confiables cuando su producción para la flota se inicie.

-Insufrible egocéntrico, no podía simplemente aceptar que sus pilotos no son tan buenos como pretende que son- murmuraba mientras caminaba por los pasillos, haciendo ademanes con los brazos. El personal que de igual manera pasaba por ahí se apartaba del camino mientras le hacían un rápido saludo y se apartaba de ahí -Encima tiene la desvergüenza de hacerse pasar por una víctima de ordenes irracionales…- sus dos asistentes que previsoramente caminaban unos pasos atrás se miraron entre ellos brevemente, había sido una de esas semanas y por lo visto solo iba a empeorar.

Lisa se detuvo súbitamente y se giró para preguntarles -¿Ustedes creen que soy irracional?-

Sin perder tiempo ambos contestaron.

-En absoluto Almirante…- dijo casi atragantándose su jefe de personal -usted es una persona muy exigente a la que le gusta que las cosas funcionen como reloj suizo-

Su oficial ejecutivo prosiguió -Y si las cosas no funcionan, toma medidas drásticas para hacerlas funcionar-

La mirada de Lisa se perdió por algunos instantes, estaba consciente que con los años había endurecido su postura, ya no era tan flexible a la hora de considerar los imprevistos de tratar de hacer eficiente una cosa tan ineficiente como la guerra. Si no eran las disputas entre oficiales y ramas de la milicia, eran políticos desde los pacifistas radicales a los conservadores prehistóricos, investigación y desarrollo solicitando más tiempo y recursos, la flota demandando más mantenimiento, Leonard con sus indirectas muy directas de que una mujer no debería ser la Jefa de Estado Mayor.

Por fin llego a su oficina y después de informarse de como estaría su agenda mañana, despidió a sus asistentes. Apenas la puerta se cerró, se dio cuenta que aun debía decirle a su asistente que le enviara los reportes de los ejercicios, que ella trabajaría con estos, se acercó a la puerta y los escucho comentar.

-Vaya creo que el General Hunter la pasara mal esta noche…- comentó su primer oficial en voz baja -La Almirante ha estado de malas toda la semana-

-Seguro es porque sabe que el General se vio con esa reportera, Graham creo que se llama en Monumento antes de partir, según era para hacer una entrevista más para la biografía que escribe de ellos- respondió el jefe de personal

-¿Tú crees que sea verdad que ella y el General?-

Su compañero solo encogió los hombros -Quien sabe… la verdad es que para nadie es un secreto en la milicia, que esos dos hace mucho que dejaron de ser pareja- murmuro con un dejo de pesar.

-Tienes razón, yo recuerdo todavía cuando eran un matrimonio de verdad-

Aquello provoco un fuerte dolor en el pecho de Lisa que simplemente abrió el gabinete para servirse una copa de whisky escocés y se recostó en su sofá, no que se sintiera mal físicamente, sino que el dolor emocional era particularmente fuerte. Su "farsa" como Hunter acostumbra llamar a su relación las pocas veces que hablan en la que aún es su casa se prolongaba por casi cuatro años ya. Alguna vez casada con él, llego a creer que después de todos, los cuentos de hadas existían y que estos siempre terminaban con finales felices.

De todos sus hijos ella fue la que más heredo el carácter rebelde e independiente de su padre, algo lógico ya que el parecido con este era notable, de pequeña fue mimada al extremo por su padre y sus hermanos por ser la bebe y princesa de la familia. Solía de vez en cuando reclamar con falsa indignación esa actitud de parte de su esposo, ya que la estaban malcriando, pero ella misma era culpable de vestirla como una muñequita de porcelana en ocasión de las fiestas navideñas, sus ojitos azules como los de su papa brillaban cada vez que lucía frente al espejo un nuevo modelito al tiempo que le decía que era la mejor mama del mundo.

Su hija no era del todo adepta al conocimiento académico, pero había demostrado tener aptitud para las artes, en particular la música. Kate disfrutaba que su madre tocara el viejo piano de los Hayes, que su padre había rescatado de la vieja residencia familiar y había mandado a restaurar como su regalo para su quinto aniversario de bodas. Lisa imagino que el gen musical de su madre Sarah había sido depositado en su hija y que con el debido cuidado Kate podía ser una concertista famosa como lo fue su difunta abuela. Emocionada de que Rick la apoyara en esa particular meta, comenzó a introducir lentamente a Kate al mágico mundo de la música y su composición, el verla abrazar su herencia materna con tal entusiasmo le hizo creer que todo en la vida resultaría perfecto.

En verdad podía ser más idiota que el piloto cabeza hueca que escogió como marido. Ella sabía el momento en que todo comenzó a irse al demonio. La mañana del día después de que Kate desapareció. En un principio se negó a creer que su hija había huido, de la escuela avisaron que no se había presentado. Pero no estaba preocupada, Rick seguía furioso con Kate y no quiso saber nada por un rato más, ella se ocupó de cubrir las bases, así que llamo a Claudia quien por Donald ya sabía de la situación, sin obtener una respuesta positiva, después llamo a Mir, a Vanessa, a Kim…agoto a todos sus amigos y conocidos. Fue entonces que ambos se preocuparon. La buscaron en todos los lugares que acostumbraba frecuentar, todos sus amigos, conocidos… nada, nadie sabía dónde estaba su hija.

Una vez que la noticia se supo, la prensa, los políticos, estafadores, todos querían un pedazo de ellos, una foto de la afligida familia. Usar su nombre para beneficiarse políticamente de su apoyo, vividores tratando de lucrar con su dolor.

La dedicación que ella puso en la búsqueda de Kate le provoco más de un problema con la dirigencia del GTU, pero ellos se podrían ir al cuerno, después de todo lo que ella le había dado al planeta era justo pedir un poco de reciprocidad.

Los días se hicieron semanas, las semanas en meses y los meses en años. Y conforme el tiempo pasaba su relación con Rick cambiaba, los abrazos y besos al acostarse mientras se decían que la encontrarían pronto, fueron desapareciendo, primero fueron los besos, después los abrazos, después se daban la espalda cuando dormían en la misma cama. Ahora ni siquiera dormían en la misma cama.

El insistente sonido que le alertaba de una llamada entrante la hizo salir de su modorra, se acomodó el uniforme y se dirigió a su escritorio, antes de tomar la llamada observa un portarretratos triple elaborado con un delicado trabajo de madera preciosa, en la primera foto están ella, su madre y su padre, recuerda que la tomaron el día de su primer recital en el instituto donde asistía ella vestía su uniforme y llevaba un ramo de flores, su madre lucia radiante en un vestido largo pero sencillo y su padre portaba su uniforme naval. Sonríe melancólicamente ahora se da cuenta de cuan parecida es a su padre, decidió concentrarse en su carrera antes de enfrentar las consecuencias de un matrimonio fallido y unos hijos que cada vez más se alejan de ella.

-Hayes- contesta oprimiendo un botón, una imagen aparece en la pantalla.

-Almirante- el encardado de comunicaciones le contesta - Llamada desde la Tierra- Suspirando y sin muchas ganas de conversar pregunto -¿Quién es?-

-La Capitana Claudia Grant-Fokker-

Eso la extraño, aunque no debería puede que Claudia y Roy se hubieran retirado hace años, para poner una pequeña compañía de aviación, pero su hermana todavía tenía una buena red de contactos en la milicia -Pásela- sus dedos jugaron con la mesa del escritorio por unos momentos -Hola Claudia ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto, a pesar de todo Claudia seguía siendo su mejor amiga y confidente.

-Yo estoy bien mujer…- ella hizo una pausa antes de continuar, algo que puso en alerta a Lisa -¿Estás sola? Necesito que hablemos de algo y quiero hablarlo contigo primero Lisa-

-Sí lo estoy ¿Qué sucede?-

-Será mejor que lo veas- en ese momento su pantalla recibió la notificación de un mensaje, y Lisa se apresuró a abrirlo. En él había una foto, de los Fokker sin Josh y sus hijos… todos sus hijos. El corazón le dio un vuelco por completo ahí después de tanto tiempo estaba su niña.

-¡Claudia! ¿Cuándo tomaron esta foto?... olvídalo salgo ahora mismo a la Tierra…- dijo mientras se levantaba del escritorio.

-LISA SIENTATE- incluso a varios cientos de miles de kilómetros de distancia Claudia Grant podía intimidar a cualquiera, una vez que una confundida Lisa se sentó la morena continuo -Bien, antes de que tomes el primer trasportador para acá, hay varias cosas de las que debemos hablar-

Rick podía entender la frustración de sus pilotos en particular de los Tenientes Penn y Baker, cuando les dio las noticias. Desempeño INSUFICIENTE se leería en el reporte de evaluación de los escuadrones Delta y Slammers que ellos dos comandaban, coincidía en que los estaban haciendo responsables por salir a combatir con una mano atada a la cintura por órdenes del comandante del grupo y son castigados por ejecutarlas lo mejor que podían.

-Ahora entiendo porque negó el permiso para que el Skull viniera a estos ejercicios- murmuro Rick Hunter en el tubo del elevador –Si nuestro hijo y nuestros ahijados hubiesen participado, seguro no hubieras actuado de esa manera, no te las querrías ver con Claudia y Mir encabronadas.- darle las malas nuevas a todo su grupo aéreo fue malo, bastante malo, en especial para Karol Penn y Jack Baker, era su primer asignación como comandantes y quizás fuera la última.

Ambos eran ex pilotos del Skull, habían volado por un buen tiempo con Ian, Josh y Ben, eran muy buenos oficiales, que estaban atrapados en uno de sus pleitos con su esposa. Rick no era tonto por más que quiso que su reunión de trabajo con Sue Graham fuera en privado, ella debió de haberse enterado y actuado en consecuencia.

Rick entro en el camarote que compartía con Lisa, bueno por lo menos en las áreas comunes, para nadie era un secreto que incluso en el satélite fabrica tenían habitaciones separadas; cansado va a la cocineta con unas ansias enormes de comerse el pastel de chocolate que dejo allí el día anterior, al abrir la nevera se consigue el plato vacío justo donde lo dejo. -Demonios- Se asoma a la papelera y consigue la torta botada en el pipote de la basura... -Mierda...-

De un tiempo para acá Lisa hace esas pequeñas cosas solo para torturarlo, Rick busco en la despensa el jugo de manzana de emergencia de Lisa, lo consiguió escondido detrás de las conservas y enlatados, lo destapo y lo vacío en el lavaplatos luego dejo el envase vacío en la encimera con una nota que decía: "Yo también te quiero mucho Comadreja..." se hizo un par de emparedados de crema de cacahuate y jalea de fresa, tomo una lata de Petite Cola que solo se salvó porque seguro Lisa necesitaba algo extra que ofrecer a las visitas y los devoro de pie, cuando depósito el plato en el fregadero noto un plato con migajas de salmón y patitas que recorría la cocineta del camarote.

Rick entro en su habitación para cambiarse de ropa cuando vio al maldito Gato de su hija acostado en su cama... Sonrió... aun le impresionaba que el gato estuviese vivo, ese era un hecho antinatural de acuerdo con el veterinario, El señor Bigotes debía tener unos 135 años gatunos o unos 25 años en humanos de los cuales 16 ha formado parte de la familia Hunter o lo que quedaba de ella. Emil hace tiempo le propuso a Lisa hacer experimentos con el gato para examinar la causa de su longevidad, pero Lisa se opuso a eso.

Se acercó a él y acaricio sus orejas, ese Gato era el único miembro de la familia que no se había alejado ni había tomado partidos, podía dormir hoy con él y mañana con Lisa y ninguno de los dos le reclamaba nada... Lisa insistía en llevar ese animalejo a todas partes, por eso se encontraba en el satélite fábrica en este instante.

-Bien parece que hoy me escogiste a mí...-

-Miau... - ronroneo y le dio la espalda -maldito animalejo que comes mejor que yo, no creas que no vi el salmón que Lisa dejo en tu plato- le susurra al felino.

-Prrurr Neow. - se bajó de la cama y salió del cuarto a paso muy lento, algunas veces piensa que el gato aún recuerda su etapa de callejero por eso siempre come todo lo que puede cuando hay... sonrió al recordar como su hija cargaba a ese pobre gato como si fuese un peluche a todas partes, negando después con la cabeza nunca era buena idea abordar el autobús de los recuerdos, decidió darse una ducha antes de retirarse a su estudio a analizar los informes de las maniobras.

-Maldita seas Hayes, ¿porque nunca has podido separar lo personal de lo profesional...?- se preguntó mientras tomaba su toalla y se metía en la regadera.

Al salir se decidió vestirse con un short negro y una camisa gris, tomo la carpeta con los reportes y observaciones realizadas. Y me dirigió a la en la pequeñísima habitación que me servía de estudio, iba a tratar de encontrar una forma de salvar las carreras de dos buenos pilotos.

Los reportes venían avalados con las firmas de Leonard, Reinhardt, Emmerson y Hayes. Cuatro a dos, Excedore no estaba del todo convencido y yo de ninguna manera iba a manchar el expediente de dos buenos oficiales y pilotos solo porque alguien estaba en sus días, Leonard siempre ha sido un dolor en el culo constante, su postura casi xenofóbica garantiza que jamás será el jefe militar de las RDF así que su único consuelo es joder a la gente de Global, como sabe que se dirige a él, los Sterlings y varios otros.

Emmerson es un buen sujeto, la mayor parte del tiempo, su mayor defecto es ser un tradicionalista y le desagradan los vaqueros, odia con todo su corazón a todo aquel que se desvié del manual, por lo que él y yo siempre hemos tenido más diferencias que coincidencias.

Luego esta todo el asunto de Reinhardt, nos hemos desagradado desde que nos conocimos hace más de 25 años, un pomposo soberbio proveniente de Bonn, Alemania y General de la Fuerza Aeroespacial, la enemistad se ha basado siempre en quien tuvo más méritos para ser comandante expedicionario en el SDF-2, estar a cargo de la defensa del sector Tierra, ser jefe del desarrollo de proyecto ALPHA… y como no, ser el esposo de Lisa Hayes.

El imbécil jamás ha sido particularmente discreto en señalar que "Lizzie" su apodo cuando fueron compañeros de academia, era mucha cosa para un pobre e imberbe granjero sin clase alguna. Tampoco era ciego, Reinhardt había aprovechado el distanciamiento en su matrimonio, para acercarse paulatinamente a Lisa. Aun peor, ambos sabían que ella no era idiota, aunque a últimas fechas estuviera empecinada en demostrar lo contrario, era obvio el interés de Reinhardt en ella, por eso es que le rompía las pelotas que ella le permitiese que este le demostrara sus atención y afecto incluso públicamente en alguna que otra ocasión.

-Tal vez Don tenga razón y debamos acabar con esto de una buena vez, nuestros hijos ya son adultos y tienen sus carreras, pueden cuidarse solos- dijo sentado en su sillón.

Miro entonces su portarretrato triple de madera callada, la primera foto era de él con sus padres y Roy afuera de la casa remolque en la que vivían, la tomaron según recuerda en una de las giras del circo aéreo esa en particular a las afueras de Las Vegas. Eran tiempos más simples y felices, antes de que su madre enfermara de cáncer, Roy se marchara a la guerra y su padre muriera en ese accidente aéreo.

La segunda era del día de su boda, se casaron exactamente un año después del último ataque de Khyron, los jardines del museo de la ciudad lucieron esplendorosos, la gente salía a saludar el cortejo nupcial, el sol se alzó esplendoroso y Rick juro escuchar pájaros cantores cuanto salieron de la iglesia como marido y mujer. El final de su romance de cuento de hadas, el inicio de su y vivieron felices para siempre…Que par de imbéciles fueron al creerse esos comentarios dice para sí mismo.

La tercera foto era de sus hijos. No puede negar que tuvieron muy buenos años, fueron bendecidos con cinco hijos sanos, fuertes, inteligentes. Esa foto en particular fue tomada durante unas vacaciones en Inglaterra, visitando la vieja y destartalada propiedad de los Hayes en Essex, alguna vez tuvieron el sueño de restaurar la enorme mansión a su antigua gloria, readquirir parte de las antiguas tierras e iniciar una pequeña finca donde criarían ganado lechero y de carne, como lo habían hecho generaciones de Hayes y Hunters, sería un retiro atípico. Pero al menos estarían alejados del ajetreo y las intrigas del mundo moderno.

-Era un buen sueño, pero al final del día termino siendo solo eso. Un estúpido sueño-

Examino los rostros de sus hijos en esa foto, Ian estaba a punto de entrar a la Academia militar, desde pequeño fue el que más interés mostro en continuar con la profesión de sus papas, de todos sus hermanos era quien poseía un talento innato para volar, si su abuelo Pop lo hubiera visto pilotear con tal destreza el Mokingbird que le compro a su hijo, se hubiera emborrachado mientras gritaba a todo el que lo escuchara que ese era su nieto.

Nathan todavía llevaba las marcas de acné en su rostro de adolescente, llevo sus talento a la medicina, aunque desde pequeño tuviera su actitud desenfadada, es quien más se preocupó por su prójimo, cuando el señor bigotes enfermaba Kate corría a donde su hermano para que este velara por la mascota de la familia, creyeron que sería veterinario, los sorprendió decidiéndose por medicina humana todavía más cuando se especializo en pediatría.

Don y Henry siempre fueron los más reservados, era rara la foto familiar donde no se encontrasen juntos, inteligentes, bromistas, hiperactivos. Sus maestros los llamaban genios y como muchos genios eran algo perezosos. Solo recordar las excusas que inventaban para no recoger su habitación o podar el césped le hacen sonreír. Henry siguió el camino que se había trazado y se graduó con honores de la universidad, amaba el trabajo que había conseguido al lado de Emil Lang, uno de sus héroes de la infancia. Don ha tenido el camino más difícil, un hombre al que le rompen el corazón no tiene derecho a llorar a menos que este total y absolutamente borracho y Donald detesta el alcohol. Se decidió a ser piloto militar como buena parte de la familia… ojala haya tomado la decisión correcta.

Sus hijos habían terminado por crecer unidos como hermanos, siempre que uno de ellos tenía problemas los otros corrían a ayudarlo. Ojala pudiera decir que fue gracias a él, pero la verdad era que fueron sus tíos los Fokker, los Sterlings, los Grant, quienes terminaron por criarlos, en los últimos años él y Lisa simplemente estaban demasiado obsesionados con encontrar Kate para notar a sus demás hijos. Cuando lo hicieron, sus hijos ya habían madurado el equivalente a años en muy poco tiempo.

Claro que tienen sus defectos, Nate y en últimos tiempos Henry parecía correr tras cualquier falda que se cruzara en su camino, Ian era demasiado dedicado en su trabajo, casi al punto de ser un adicto a él, no tenía casi amigos civiles a diferencia del resto de sus hermanos, necesitaba de alguien que le recordara que había un mundo afuera de las paredes de la milicia, quizás esa chica Mei Ling fuera la respuesta. Y Donald, mi niño se ha amargado la vida por una maldita mujer.

En medio de todos ellos sosteniendo junto a su pecho a ese maldito gato con una sonrisa tan grande que opacaba todo lo demás estaba su niña, su princesita de cuento de hadas, su pequeña salvaje como gustaba decirle cada vez que la veía entrar en el vestíbulo de su casa con los vestidos de domingo que Lisa solía comprarle, llenos de tierra y lodo. Su pequeña prodigio musical, jamás logro que se interesara en volar como sus hermanos. Pero al ver la expresión soñadora de Lisa cuanto Kate se subía al piano de la casa y comenzaba a tocar teclas al azar, se dijo que no todo en la vida debía girar en torno a los aviones. Por ser la más pequeña y la única mujer, siempre la cuido de más y mentalizo a sus hermanos para que la protegieran de igual manera.

Quizás ese fue su error mantenerla en una burbuja, alejada de todo lo malo del mundo, hacerla creer que su familia jamás la abandonaría, siempre cuidarían de ella que jamás le fallarían. Siempre le molesto que Lisa intentara castigarla, ella era su única hija debía ser más tolerante con ella, solía pensar.

Es difícil reconocer que se equivocó con su esposa y con su hija. Cuando le revelo que estaba embarazada, sintió que una parte de su corazón se hacía pedazos, él no había criado a una irresponsable de poca moral, anunciar el traer una vida al mundo a los 16 no era algo que debía tomarse a la ligera y eso fue lo que más lo enfureció, la que estaba enfrente suyo no era la chiquilla que rescataba cualquier animal callejero y se lo llevaba a Nate para que este los curara. La que se escondía detrás de la gabardina de su abuelo cada vez que visitaba la oficina del viejo.

En un momento de ira le cerró las puertas de su casa y le negó el parentesco. Ahora admite que estaba herido en su orgullo, que no supo comportarse a la altura que le demandaba ser su padre, que en el momento que más lo necesitaba, su hija se encontró sola sin su apoyo y lo que es peor, seguro que ella sintió que se había quedado sin su amor. Esa idea lo hizo volverse loco cuando ella desapareció, todas las noches por el primer año su peor pesadilla fue la de recibir una llamada de la policía diciéndole que la habían encontrado al fin… que debía presentarse a la morgue. Algunas veces aun soñaba con eso.

La culpa con la que ha vivido ha sido tremenda, lo ha hecho un hombre irascible y algo amargado. Tampoco ayuda el seguir unido a una mujer que si solo le dedica los buenos días y eso porque se tropiezan en la sala o la mesa. Aún no sabe porque se mantienen juntos… costumbre, rencor, miedo a estar solos sin nadie con quien descargar su amargura, o simplemente el hecho de querer seguir restregándose el papel de cada uno en la desaparición de su hija… ocupado en esas ideas decidió encender su computadora y acceder a su correo, necesitaba enviar los reportes a su comando para que se pusieran a trabajar en una apelación. Si la comadreja quería pelear sucio, él la complacería.

-"Papa… es importante"- decía un correo enviado desde la cuenta de Don. Era raro que él se comunicara a su correo oficial, pero si era importante las comunicaciones mediante canales oficiales al satélite fábrica tenían prioridad.

Cuando comenzó a leer las líneas del mensaje se quedó sin aire, las manos le temblaron y la ansiedad lo sacudió por completo, después de seis años su pequeña salvaje había regresado. Salió disparado a su habitación, casi arrollando al señor bigotes que maulló mostrando su desconfort se vistió con su uniforme, necesitaba hablar con Lisa.

En el momento que estaba por salir, la puerta del camarote se abrió y una figura de cabello rubio castaño y ojos verdes entro como si de una tormenta se tratase. Se encontraron de frente ambos respirando frenéticamente, se miraron a los ojos por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Era obvio que ambos sabían que Kate había vuelto, y sin saber cómo Rick se encontró abrazando a Lisa que sollozaba mientras le apretaba fuertemente.

Tal vez después de todo si podían tener su final feliz.

Saludos Cat


	7. Chapter 6

Robotech no nos pertenece la historia Si… Saludos Cat y Fer

Capítulo 6

Eran horas tempranas en el satélite fabrica, y todo estaba en movimiento... el reporte de actividades del ejercicio debía ser presentado en definitiva ese día.

Reinhardt, estaba feliz, el pelmazo de Hunter había quedado en ridículo durante el ejercicio, el piloto de circense estaba tan molesto que no dudaba ni por un segundo que le pidiera esa noche el divorcio a Lisa... finalmente la Reina del Hielo seria libre y allí estaría él esperando para tener su oportunidad.

Desde que había enviudado hace casi 15 años no había puesto sus ojos de forma seria en una mujer hasta que vio que el matrimonio Hunter-Hayes tenía problemas; Lisa Hayes... cuando era joven había estado enamorado de ella en silencio y digo en silencio porque ella siempre ha estado con otro cuando él ha estado cerca; toda la academia la paso con Riber, el invencible y perfecto Riber.

Primero en su clase al igual que Lisa, científico y piloto de combate calificado, hijo de un general... Católico, maldito Hombre estaba seguro que hasta había sido acolito en sus tiempos, si no es porque un mujeron como Hayes se le atravesó en el camino, estaba seguro que Riber hubiese terminado como capellán.

Finalmente se graduaron de la academia y los mandaron a bases distantes, se enteró de la muerte de Riber casi un año después, no se volvieron a encontrar, ocurrió la lluvia de la muerta y en medio de ese desastre conoció a su esposa, casi dos años después de la lluvia de la muerte, cuando fue destruido el SDF-1 y él ya estaba casado con su segundo hijo en camino volvió a ver a Hayes… más hermosa que nunca, y contra todo pronóstico enamorada de un piloto poca cosa.

El tiempo paso, los hijos crecieron, él enviudo y la vida de los Hunter-Hayes se volvió un desastre con la perdida en sentido literal de esa cabra loca que llamaban hija... Lisa estaba más sola que nunca y él estaba igual así que esta era su oportunidad de tener algo con ella, y si tenía suerte podría envejecer a su lado.

Con esa idea Reinhardt, se sentó en su oficina muy feliz esperando las buenas noticias que ese día le trajese.

Estaba esperando leer la pataleta que Hunter a escrito cuando se consigue un informe algo escueto de una sola página... dándole una evaluación positiva al ejercicio explicando que se había cumplido con el objetivo del mismo evaluar las reacciones de los escuadrones en situación de total desventaja, el espíritu de sacrificio de los pilotos y su responsabilidad en el acatamiento de órdenes que les pudiesen poner en riesgo sus vidas. Sus pilotos habían respondido a cabalidad debido a que habían sacrificado sus vidas por proteger un bien mayor.

-Ese no era el perfil de la misión y con esta justificación Hunter no les salva la carrera a sus pilotos... 2 a 4, es una lástima por esos chicos. Pero qué remedio la vida te da golpes duros para que aprendas de los mismos.-

Tomo el informe de Lizzie y el cual estaba un poco más completo, pero solo un poco, explicaba que con sus órdenes había buscado evaluar psicológicamente a los pilotos, prepararlos para enfrentar una situación extrema que amerite un sacrificio. Esta justificación la acompaño con un informe psicológico aprobado hace tres meses que le sugería llevar a cabo la presente prueba como método adicional de preparación de sus soldados, una forma de ver de qué madera están hechos. Quedando totalmente conforme con los resultados del ejercicio. Al final daba una evaluación positiva.

-¿Que Mierda? suelta el informe y toma el teléfono... ¿Qué demonios está pasando?- Reinhardt, no podía entender como Lisa hubiera dado un giro completo en apenas unas horas.

La consiguió portando su uniforme formal, algo bastante inusual dentro del satélite -Almirante Hayes al habla.-

-Lizzie estoy leyendo tu informe, ¿qué es esto?, ¿Hunter te hizo algo anoche?, si es así solo dímelo y mato al bastardo.

Evitando suspirar y sin muchas ganas de hablar con él, Lisa trato de ser breve.

-John, no se trata de nada de eso, el informe que tienes en mano es el correcto, en él están explicados los parámetros del ejercicio,-Lisa hizo una pausa sus ojos verdes se veían cansados, hasta cierto punto le pareció indefensa y frágil- John espero… no necesito, necesito que me ayudes; no puedo quedarme aquí a discutir por estupideces. Por favor.- usaba un tono sorprendentemente cortante para con él lo que puso aún más nervioso al General.

-Hayes vamos saliendo, el transportador nos espera en el hangar- Se escuchó la voz de Hunter claramente. El piloto de circo pasó a su lado cargando dos maletas, mientras que Lisa se agacho a cargar esa bola de pulgas gatuna que cargaba para todas partes.

-Ya voy… espérame-

Johannes Reinhardt estaba confundido totalmente ahora, no había un tono mordaz en ninguno de ellos cuando se dirigía al otros -¿Lizzie que transportador? ¿A dónde vas?- apenas atino a decir.

-Volvemos a la tierra.- Ella lo miro a los por el monitor con un sentimiento que el no supo explicar, pero era algo parecido a la lastima, ella solo lo había mirado así en el entierro de su esposa- Tengo que dejarte; hasta, hasta luego John.- Reinhardt sintió un frio recorrer su espalda, no sabe porque pero esa despedida parecía definitiva, pero ¿qué demonios paso entre los Hunter-Hayes anoche?

=0=0=0=

El aeropuerto estaba a reventar, no que le sorprendiera ya que era un día de semana la gente va y viene por trabajo, por lo que había mucha actividad. Su hermana se había sentido mal, al parecer un dolor en la cabeza la hizo sentirse mareada y se había ido al baño para refrescarse un poco.

-Será mejor que esos se aparezcan pronto- dijo pensando en sus hermanos quienes se suponía debían de estar aquí para despedirse de Kate, algunas personas lo observaban demás, su madre y tías siempre le habían dicho que era un hombre bastante apuesto, pero no solo las mujeres lo miraban con curiosidad.

-Mierda debo tener un letrero que diga "Encontré a mi hermana perdida" o "Estoy desesperado y disponible"- Lo cual no era bueno alguien podría reconocerlo a él o a su hermana. Ian Hunter frunció el rostro lamentándose por el poco tiempo que paso con su hermana. Pero era necesario ella debía regresar para poner en orden sus últimos pendientes y hablar con el pequeño Joseph, esa era una conversación de la que no quería formar parte.

Como decirle a un hijo pequeño que su padre o madre la persona más fuerte, inteligente y cariñosa del mundo a esa edad se iba a marchar para siempre. Solo movió la cabeza, ella tiene razón él no está listo para ser padre.

-Mierda, ni siquiera tengo novia estable- si hubiera una palabra que describiera su relación con Mei Ling sería intermitente.

Pasan un tiempo juntos, se dejan de ver por un rato en el que ambos ven a otras personas y después lo retomaban donde lo dejaron como si nada hubiera pasado, llevaban años así, desde que se conocieron cuando ella hizo un reportaje en el satélite fabrica.

Con pantalones muy pegados a la cintura y una camisa que remarcaba sus atractivos la entonces novata reportera tuvo a los pilotos comiendo de su mano por cerca de dos semanas. Se hizo una apuesta para ver quién sería el sujeto que clamara haberla conquistado, voluntarios no faltaron pero por increíble que pareciera fue él entonces imberbe e inexperto Ian Hunter-Hayes, quien logró anotarse la captura de tan notable "blanco".

La verdad es que Mei era una autentica beldad que puede tener a cualquier hombre que esta quisiera y por alguna razón le gustaba pasar tiempo con él. Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Ian ve a su hermano llegar con un bolso en la mano.

Kate estaba esperando que el paracetamol le hiciera efecto, al tiempo que se refrescaba la cara con el agua de lavamanos -Que mierda, estoy hecha un desastre- dijo al notar sus ojeras, busco en su pequeño bolso algo de rubor/sombra para ocultarlas no quería que Joseph notara que no se sentía bien. -Fantástico- añadió con sarcasmo -seguro lo deje en casa de Nate-

-Aquí toma el mío- una mano le extendió un pequeño estuche.

Kate solo atinó a decir -Gracias- y se quedó callada al ver de quien se trataba, tan absorta estaba en lo suyo que no noto a una joven de cabello largo hasta los hombros estaba arreglándose en el lavábamos al lado de ella –deje los míos en casa de un… amigo-

-Te entiendo, a mí me ha pasado lo mismo- dijo la chica que en esos momentos se ponía labial rojo.

Kate solo movió la cabeza, seguro que la había malinterpretado pero no tenía caso tratar de aclararlo en esos momentos, seguro tendría oportunidad cuando ella volviera.

Entonces sonó el teléfono de la chica que fastidiada contesto -¿Qué?... ya estoy en el aeropuerto, estoy esperando a que llegue el vuelo… ¿Mark? Es un inútil que solo tratara de tomar close ups de mis pechos…- decía la mujer que discutía fervientemente con quien quiera que estuviera hablando -Ahora escúchame bien tú. Te estoy haciendo un favor, así que no me digas como hacer tú trabajo, sino quieres que el jefe sepa que te estas revolcando con su sobrina ¿Me entendiste?... soy una reportera de "chismes" como te gusta llamarme a mis espaldas maldito cerdo… agradece que estoy de buen humor y ve pensado en la manera en que me resarcirás… imbécil- dijo con voz terminal.

Kate solo observo todo el intercambio sin decir una sola palabra, sino fuera por los tacones está segura que ella tiene su misma estatura. La televisión no le hacía justicia a Lynn Mei Ling, era mucho más bonita de lo que la pantalla lograba captar, cintura pequeña, curvas pronunciadas, ojos azules bastante brillantes, pechos y un trasero abundantes y bien formados.

-Ya veo porque Ian babea por ti mujer. Y porque mama te odia, ni siquiera ella lucía así de bien a tú edad y como ella lo tuyo es todo natural- antes de que Mei Ling dijera algo sobre la atención que le dispendia Kate, ella hablo -Hombres son todos unos cerdos- dijo esta.

-Amen por eso hermana tienes toda la razón…- la chica dijo eso mientras está ocupada arreglándose el cabello sin fijarse que Kate dio un pequeño brinco -Te usan y después te botan si los dejas- hablo con un tono tan sincero que ella no pudo sino seguir hablando.

-Si totalmente, eso me pasó a mí con el padre de mi hijo- Kate quiso taparse la boca. -Pero al menos Joseph es un niño hermoso y de buen corazón-

-Me alegra escuchar eso- La chica dejo de mirar al espejo para voltearla y darle una mirada no de compasión, sino de compresión -Espero que lo mantengas así, yo sé lo que es crecer sin un padre, o al menos el biológico, mi tío y mi tío abuelo se ocuparon de esa parte, cuando mi madre estaba ocupada coleccionando maridos-

-¡Ouch! Lo siento-

Pero Mei solo encogió los hombros. -Mi madre fue muy cariñosa y me malcriaba demasiado, creo que se sentía culpable por llevar una vida tan desordenada y estar tanto tiempo ausente, pero sé que aún con todos mis defectos me quiere… y yo a ella, aunque la mayoría del tiempo nos sea difícil permanecer en el mismo lugar, sin llegar a pelearnos. La última pelea es por el chico con que estoy o no estoy…- hizo una pausa quedándose pensativa- saliendo supongo. Es complicado- dijo adoptando una expresión pensativa que puso una sonrisa momentánea en la periodista.

-Te entiendo. Los hombres son complicados- dijo Kate con una sonrisa -Me pasa lo mismo con mis padres-

-¿Disculpa no nos hemos visto antes?- dijo la reportera -Porque sé que he visto tú cara en alguna parte. ¿Vives aquí en Macross?-

-No-

-Monumento-

-Tampoco, Pero si viví por un tiempo aquí. Tal vez hace tiempo, me fui de aquí antes de que naciera mi bebe. Tal vez nos conocimos en Suramérica, yo vivo allí ahora-

-Ya veo- Mei se quedó pensativa sin lograr ubicar -Tal vez tienes razón he hecho varios viajes a Sudamérica con los años-

-Bueno tengo que irme, mis amigos me esperan, gracias por la ayuda- Kate le entrego -Y buena suerte con tú articulo indeterminado-

-¡Gracias! A ti también-

Mientras en la recepción del aeropuerto…

-¿Donald a dónde demonios vas?.- dijo Ian interrogando a su hermano pequeño.

-¿A dónde crees? la tripona nos ha contado sobre su vida, pero ¿nos ha presentado alguna prueba?, ¿Quién te dice a ti que no va a volver a desaparecer para regresar a nosotros envuelta en un cajón de regalo?

-¡Donald!-

-No me importa, le guste o no yo voy con ella pedí vacaciones y me las aprobaron sumariamente.-

-¿A quién demonios amenazaste?- era bien sabido que el trámite para que aprobaran las vacaciones duraba mínimo 15 días hábiles.

-A Henry.-

Ian pestaño varias veces sin encontrar sentido a lo que Donald decía hasta que se acordó del affaire que su hermano Henry mantenía con una mujer casada de Recursos Humanos.

-Ian voy te guste o no... –

-A mí no es a quien tienes que convencer,- le dijo mientras vio a la enana salir del baño y comenzar a correr a sus brazos.- Estas muy mimada,- le dijo cuándo la recibió en brazos y comenzó a cargarla como si fuese una novia. Las muestras públicas de afecto de Ian eran extrañas pero era imposible para él no abrazar a su hermanita.

Ajeno está al hecho que en la distancia una de las más afamadas reporteras de Macross observaba la escena con rabia.

Está cubriendo la llegada de unos Senadores de Monumento, cuando salen ve a la chica dirigirse a un grupo de chicos muy apuesto cuando se acerca se da cuenta que es uno de sus cuasi cuñados y su artículo indeterminado, este último está abrazando a la chica fuertemente, cosa que le hace hervir la sangre...

-Maldita sea, ¿es que acaso mi madre tenía razón y ningún Hunter puede ser fiel?

-Mei muévete que te vemos que cubrir la pauta.- suspira y decide hacer su trabajo cuando voltea y ve como Ian alza a la chiquilla al estilo novia y le sonríe.

-Mark dame un momento ya vengo...- pero Mei, tenemos que grabar ahora- le reclamo su camarógrafo- dame unos minutos le respondió mientras se perdía en medio de una multitud.

-¿Donde esta Henry?- pregunto Kate.

-Viene con tío Roy y tía Claudia- Donald se queda en silencio por momentos –Y Josh viene con tío Max y tía Mir-

-Oh- dijo Kate –Bueno me voy a registrar el equipaje-

-De acuerdo en un momento vamos contigo-

Ian comenzó a discutir de nuevo con Donald sin darse cuenta de que Mei se paró detrás de ambos.

-Ya veo con que, con eso…- señalo hacia donde se encontraba Kate -estabas ocupado anoche cuando te llame, ustedes los Hunter son todos iguales...- en ese momento agradeció que gracias a insistencia de su tío, ella fuera una experta en artes marciales.

Sin que Ian tenga tiempo de reaccionar recibe un rodillazo en sus partes nobles y un puñetazo en el estómago, para darse la media vuelta mientras reprimía la ira y el dolor que llevaba dentro. Para su crédito Hunter no hizo ruido alguno y saco fuerzas de flaqueza y se dispuso a seguirla pero cuando va a salir tras ella Donald lo detiene...

-¿Qué demonios le vas a decir? que es tu hermana... vamos has que Kate salga en primera plana...-

Ian se contiene y aunque está molesto con Don no dice nada ya tendrá tiempo para aclarar las cosas con Mei.

=0=0=0=

Ajena a la pequeña escena de celos de la casi novia de su hermano, Kate se encontraba registrando el escaso equipaje que había llevado consigo para el viaje, no se había sentido bien durante toda la mañana, la cabeza le había dolido sin parar, se mareo con facilidad, no se necesitaba ser un genio como su hermano Henry o un doctor como Nate para suponer a que su condición estaba empeorando.

-Qué mierda- dijo cuándo su vista se volvió a poner borrosa en la fila del equipaje provocando que se tropezara.

-Te tengo hermana- un par de brazos la tomaron por los hombros. Cuando se giró se consiguió a Henry mirándola con sus ojos mostrando preocupación.

-Gracias Henry- le dio una sonrisa, fue entonces que noto que no venía solo. Tía Claudia y Tío Roy venían con él junto con Josh.

-¿Te encuentras bien cariño?- la voz preocupada de mi tía me preocupo, no sabía cómo decirle que seguramente los primeros síntomas de mi enfermedad se estaban agudizando.

-Solo es un dolor de cabeza tía Clau, no es nada.-

Pude ver que mi excusa no la convenció en lo absoluto, a ella o a cualquiera de mi familia.

-Déjame ayudarte con eso enana- Mi tío Roy tomo mi equipaje y sin preguntar le dijo a Josh –Lleva a tu prima a sentarse- la cara preocupada de mis tíos me hizo sentir algo incomoda algo no me estaban diciendo.

-De acuerdo papa- Josh me tomo de la mano y me llevo con él, mientras nos alejábamos pude notar como Ian y Don llegaron con ellos y parecían discutir por algo. Pero Josh siguió su camino sin importarle mis protestas.

Al llegar pude saber porque. Sentados en una mesa apartada de la cafetería estaban mis tíos Max y Mir, los padres de Ben y los otros abuelos de Joseph.

Recuerdo lo cercanos que sus hijos y mis hermanos y yo éramos, jugábamos todos juntos, compartíamos las vacaciones, fiestas. Siempre supe que nosotros no éramos una familia tradicional. Ninguno de mis tíos, salvo Tía Claudia y Tío Vince eran familia consanguínea, aun así eso no hacia ninguna diferencia para nosotros.

-Mi chiquita- ella me abrazo y me llevo junto a su pecho, Tío Max solo me acaricio la cabeza como cuando yo era pequeña.

Una vez Dana y Rory dijeron que yo era su hermana honoraria, y supongo que para mis tíos yo fui una hija más para ellos. -Te extrañamos muchísimo- dijo él, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Yo no pude decirles nada solo alce el rostro y les sonríe, fue una sonrisa triste ya que siempre fueron muy buenos, cariñosos y atentos conmigo. Ellos no tenían la culpa de lo que paso con Ben ni mucho menos, merecían que les hubiera negado a Joseph y de nuevo mi consciencia culpable hizo que las lágrimas salieran -¿Cómo han estado las cosas por aquí?- atine a contestarle.

Tía Mir me sonrió al tiempo que sus brillantes ojos verdes se tornaron algo acuosos, ella siempre ha sido bastante emocional; recuerdo como tío Max en ocasiones llegaba a dormir a casa cuando ella se ponía especialmente sensible.

Luce hermosa, su rostro casi sin huella alguna del paso del tiempo y con su cabello verde recortado, con un pequeño flequillo que le ayuda a ocultar su edad, mi mama y tía Claudia podrán conservarse bastante bien a sus cincuenta y tantos, pero tía Mir bien podría pasar por una treintañera madura. Mi tío Max se conservaba bastante bien, ahora tenía el porte de un hombre distinguido. Aunque también tenían ese aire de melancolía que note en todos desde mi llegada a Macross.

Después de saludarnos y notar que me sentía un tanto indispuesta nos sentamos. Nos pusimos rápidamente al día. A diferencia de tía Claudia y tío Roy, ellos seguían en el servicio aunque ahora ocupaban posiciones en la academia de las RDF. Los chicos estaban bien dentro de lo que cabe, aunque como todo no faltaban disgustos o problemas. Ben se había enderezado un poco, y hasta ayer se iba de juerga con mis hermanos bastante seguido. Rory se mantenía alejada de problemas, salvo las veces que llevaba a una chica o a un chico a casa. De mis primos al parecer Dana era la que al final de cuentas les dio menos problemas a mis tíos.

Yo sabía por instinto que no solo habían venido a saludarme y preguntarme como había estado estos últimos años. De alguna manera estaba segura de que Tía Claudia ya los había puesto al tanto de parte de mi situación, y junto con la pelea de Ian con Ben ellos ya tenían una buena imagen de la situación general. Sus rostros afligidos cuando les di los detalles solo se pusieron peor.

-¿Estas… segura?- la voz de mi tío Max se escuchaba perdida, confundida y sobre todo quebrada.

-Si aunque Nate dice que puede ser menos tiempo-

Hubo un largo silencio en la mesa, mis tíos estaban tratando de asimilar lo que les había dicho claro que podía ver sus caras llenas de incredulidad, mi tía Mir temblaba como si quisiera decir algo pero las palabras le fallaban, hizo lo único que podía hacer comenzó a sollozar en el pecho de tío Max. Él poseía una cara completamente en blanco, no mostraba emoción alguna aunque yo estaba segura que por dentro se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

-Kate- fue un susurro triste que salió de sus labios.

Mi tía se compuso después de un rato, y mi él aprovecho para limpiarse sus anteojos, por primera vez ella se veía como una persona que hubiera envejecido años en unos segundos, podía notar la inquietud de ambos y sabía cuál sería la siguiente pregunta.

-Kate, tu hijo es nuestro nieto, independientemente de quien sea su padre, porque tú siempre serás una hija más para nosotros pero... pero no podemos evitar preguntarnos si el niño es hijo de Ben.- Como siempre Tío Max y su forma política de decir las cosas, tome la taza de café que tenía entre mis manos y comencé a examinar su diseño como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo, tal vez debería decirles todo, cada día me siento peor, ¿me quiero llevar este peso conmigo?

-Tío en toda mi vida solo compartí mi cama con Ben, cosa que es patética si te pones a analizarla un poco.

-¿Pero entonces porque le mentiste a Rick?- pregunto mi tía Mir asombrada por mi declaración.

-Ben no me quería tía Mir.- y así como de simple frente a mis tíos en un aeropuerto lleno de gente comencé a llorar y a desnudar mi alma, les conté como había estado enamorada de Ben desde que tenía memoria, que me había entregado a él como una loca creyendo en historias de hadas y finales felices, para llevarme la decepción de mi vida al verlo a punto de hacer el amor con otra en mi propia casa.

-Tía Mir, no podía permitir que Papa me obligara a casarme con alguien que me había engañado, y sabes que lo hubiese hecho, yo menor de edad y Ben mayor, papa lo hubiese obligado a responder. Ben no quería responsabilidades ni compromisos, como lo iba a cargar con un hijo? Y yo, por muy egoísta que se escuche quería a alguien que nos amase a ambos que fuese parte de nuestras vidas por amor no por obligación, estar con Ben hubiese convertido nuestras vidas en un infierno.- Hice una pausa antes de continuar. Mis ojos estaban rojos y solo trataba de contener el llanto para terminar de hablar.

-Así que me aleje, quise proteger a mi familia de la vergüenza de mis acciones y según mis hermanos solo logre destruirla. Y ni siquiera sé si a estas alturas poder hacer algo para arreglar un poco todo el daño que hice.

Pasamos unos minutos en silencio sabía que dentro de un rato tendría que abordar, lo más probable es los chicos estuviesen por buscarme.

-Bueno esto por lo menos explica porque Ian le partió la cara Ben.

-¡MIR!- Sonreí, acababa de contar la tragedia de mi vida y al lado de tío Max y tía Mir pude sonreír.

-En realidad ellos no saben toda la historia. Y creo que es mejor que no se enteren. Podrían hacerle más daño.- Tía Mir solo asintió con la cabeza en seña que estaba de acuerdo, aunque pude ver en su cara decepción y pesar por el comportamiento de Ben, estoy segura que esta historia no había terminado allí.

-Kate cielo, ¿Y el niño? ¿Qué pasara con el niño cuando tu no estés?- para mi sorpresa fue el tío Max quien pregunto. -¿Qué le dirás a Ben? Es su hijo, no se comportó correctamente pero igual tiene derecho a saber que es padre.-

Trato de ocultarlo pero puede ver que había agitación en la voz del tío Max, estaba haciendo las preguntas para las que yo aún no tenía respuesta, al menos que no dejaran a todos enojados por las mismas. Además era de esperar que ellos se opusieran a cualquier decisión que no los tomara en cuenta a ellos como la familia paterna de Joseph. Los entendía perfectamente a decir verdad, era mi hijo ciertamente del que estábamos hablando pero también era parte de ellos.

-La verdad es que aún no he pensado en cómo decírselo a Ben o siquiera he pensado en dejarle la custodia. He pensado que lo mejor sería que se quedase con alguno de mis hermanos…- pude ver como mis palabras les causaban dolor a mis tíos.

-Hija no puedes guardarle un secreto de esta naturaleza al padre de tú hijo. Independientemente de cómo se hayan dado las cosas, esta es la oportunidad para enmendar muchos errores del pasado- estaba consciente de las palabras del mini sermón del tío Max, pero yo aún estaba nerviosa por tener que decirle a Ben sobre Joseph.

-¿Pero nosotros somos sus abuelos? Podemos encargarnos del pequeño sin problemas…- mi tía Mir comenzaba a agitarse -No puedes negarnos a nuestro nieto Kate… Además estoy segura que el niño ya ha preguntado por su padre-

-Miriya- Dijo mi con voz enojada el tío Max, la conversación había logrado sacarlo de sus casillas, pero se contuvo y logro hacer otra pregunta.

-¿Cuál es tú plan sobre qué hacer con Joseph una vez que tu… mueras?- la voz lastimera del tío Max me calo hondo

.  
Yo sabía que lo que les había dicho era demasiado para procesar ¿Qué pasaría si alguno de los dos rechazara al otro? O ¿Si Ben tuviera dudas sobre decidir ser padre? Eso seguro lastimaría a mis tíos todavía más, pero no podía exponer a mi pequeño a la decepción que podría recibir al conocer a su padre.

-Quiero que Ben y Joseph se conozcan, pero necesito que se trate de un encuentro en el que Ben este mentalizado y sepa a qué atenerse. Además necesito que mi hijo también se pueda prepararse para venir a la ciudad. Por eso quiero pedirles algo a ambos-

-Adelante pequeña- tío Max me tomo de la mano.

-Quisiera pedirle que no le dijeran a Ben sobre nada de estos, quiero ser la que se lo diga cara a cara… por favor-

El tío Max accedió de inmediato y sin embargo tía Mir no se mostraba demasiado convencida, pero decidió seguir lo que les pedía su hija postiza. A pesar de las lágrimas mi visita fue productiva y pude aclarar varios de mis pendientes, ahora iba de regreso y para mi sorpresa Don venia conmigo.

Kate subió en el avión analizando la conversación que tuvo con sus tíos. Desde luego Joseph ha preguntado por su padre aunque de un tiempo para acá ya no lo hacía.

Creo que se cansó de mis respuestas evasivas. Me pregunto si mis padres se ofrecerían a cuidar de Joseph como hicieron Tío Max y tía Mir. Nosotros somos sus abuelos… algún día escuchare a mis padres decir esas palabras con orgullo con respecto a Joseph. En algún punto de este pensamiento se sintió cansada y se quedó dormida.

=0=0=0=

Donald bajaba del avión en una pequeña ciudad, para alguien acostumbrado a vivir en Macross esto parecía más bien un caserío. Casi no había hablado con Kate durante el viaje de 7 horas que los llevo hasta allí, la niña había dormido y tosido casi todo el camino, la detallo y se preocupó... hace dos días no se veía tan mal como ahora, tal vez hubiese sido mejor idea que Nathan la escoltara en lugar de él.

-Mueve el trasero Don, que aquí nadie te va a buscar las maletas - Donald la siguió por el pequeño aeropuerto, casi todos los trabajadores la detuvieron para preguntarle cómo estaba y como le había ido en su viaje, luego lo vean parado a su espalda y se despedían.

-Ya me imagino los titulares de mañana: KATE LLEGA DE VIAJE CON UN HOMBRE Y ES SOLTERO.- Dijo su hermana mientras abría las manos en el cielo simulado el tamaño de un anuncio. Donald solo se rio de su comentario, su risa era ronca y masculina se escucha como oxidada debido a que casi nunca reía.

-¿De dónde demonios van a sacar que soy soltero?

-No tienes anillo cielo, si me hubieses dicho que me ibas a acompañar te hubiese buscado uno, pero ahora es muy tarde, cuando se enteren que eres mi hermano y que estas solterito y sin compromiso te va a acosar. Solamente las señoras de la Iglesia tienen 17 nietas en edad casadera y ningún chico a la vista, todas entrenadas en el antiguo arte del Bakery ósea, que al corazón de un hombre se llega por el estómago de aquí vas a salir mínimo con 12 kilos de más.

Kate se rio de la cara de su hermano mientras salían del aeropuerto, tendrían que tomar un taxi ya que había dejado su auto en casa.

Llegaron a una casa antigua estilo victoriano, con dos entradas independientes.

-Vivo en el anexo- le dijo Kate mientras pagaba el taxi y el agarrabas las maletas, la casita era bonita y pintoresca, estaba rodeada de árboles, flores y en el patio había una lápida en mármol rosa con el nombre de mi hermana... la expresión de mi rostro debió ser significativa ya que la rata que mi madre pario después de mi me dijo:

-Heee, les dije que fue un regalo y no he conseguido donde ponerla aun, además en el patio está bien, no es como si alguien se la fuese a robar, esta personalizada.- Kate se encogió de hombros antes de meter la llave en la cerradora y abrir la puerta.

Don se quedó viendo como una jovencita de unos 16 años casi tumba a su hermana al piso del abrazo que le dio.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias a Dios que llegaste... no creo poder aguantar 5 minutos más cuidado esa bestia que llamas hijo.- La pobre chica estaba toda sucia de barro lagrimas corrían por sus ojos y parecía cansada de tanto correr.

-¿Dónde está tu madre? le pregunto mi hermana a la jovenzuela

-Dijo que tenía que salir a comprar algo y me dejo con él-

Detrás de ella apareció un niño, el niño que él había visto en las fotos, en interiores y zapatos plásticos azules, estaba todo sucio, tenía pintadas cada mejilla con tres líneas 2 rojas y una negra, el cabello todo alborotado y sobre el algo que parecía un penacho de plumas.

-Mama... volviste, te extrañe mucho mami, mucho, mucho, mucho.

-Y yo a ti mi tesoro.- Kate cargo al niño y de paso le quito unas tijeras que traía en las manos.- Joseph sabes que tienes prohibido correr con tijeras.- Kate obviamente no lo estaba regañando en realidad estaba divertida con toda la situación, él niño no tenía ni una pizca de respeto por su niñera y la pobre chica estaba sufriendo a montones pensando que el niño era capaz de cortarle su hermosa cabellera rubia.

-Pero Mami, estamos jugando a los Indios ¿cómo se supone que le quite el cuero cabelludo?- La cara de inocencia del niño no lo engaño ni por un segundo, siendo gemelo y un Hunter se sabía todos los trucos para espantar niñeras no deseadas.

-Joseph, lo entiendo… debería alegrarme que no encontraste un hacha - escucho a su hermana murmurar.- pero mírate estas todo sucio...

-Me dijiste que no ensuciara la ropa así que me la quite.- Don comenzó a reír como loco el Karma era una perra, solo Dios sabia cuántas veces había oído a su hermana decirle esas mismas palabras a su madre.

-Don no lo alientes. Joseph ven que quiero presentarte a alguien... él es mi hermano, tu tío.

-¿Eres tío Nate?

-No soy Donald, soy algo menor que Nate pero mayor que tu madre.- Joseph solo miro hacia arriba era un hombre muy pero muy alto...

-Te pareces a mí pero en Grande, muy muy Grande.-

Don le sonrió al niño antes de acuclillarse para estar a su altura.

-En realidad tú te pareces a mí en versión pequeña,- En realidad el niño se parecía a su abuelo, copia fiel y exacta del original. Pero no sabía si el comentario podía incomodar a su hermana.

Tomo al niño en brazos y lo abrazo con fuerza, sin importar si se ensuciaba o no, este era un pequeño Hunter una parte de todos ellos está en él, y con el desastre que eran sus vidas lo más probable es que este niño fuese lo más cercano a un hijo que tendría en su vida. Al soltarlo voy que su hermana tenía una sonrisa grande y algo burlona.

-Joseph vamos a bañarte, y si te portas bien y te comes toda la cena te daré los regalitos que te mandaron tus tíos de Macross luego de eso... Ok cielo...

El niño asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo a lo que Donald supone que es el baño... detrás de él la adolecente que estaba llorando hace 5 minutos lo vio de arriba abajo inspeccionándolo de forma descarada.

-¿Es soltero?.- Kate solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Mi hermana mayor más tarde vendrá a traerte un pastel para darte la bienvenida.- la tripona les guiño un ojo y salió corriendo al baño.

-Bien Donald, esta noche vas a comer como los reyes.- A Don solo le provoco partirle la cara a su hermana la ver la sonrisa burla de los Hunters en su rostro.-

- Perra.- Kate solo se rio en su cara.- Vamos a instalarte... no sabía que te gustasen los niños. Siempre pensé que eras del tipo ogro, tu saber odio los niños, las flores y los animalitos...

-No me gustan los niños pero me gusta tu chico se parece demasiado a nosotros cuanto teníamos esa edad.

-Si todo un Hunter, a veces me pregunto qué pensaría mama al verlo.

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea, hace unos años te habría dicho que lo amaría, pero ahora con los sentimientos tan encontrados que tiene hacia papa y el parecido que el niño tiene con él, no se decirte.-

-Me gustaría que se arreglaran las cosas entre ellos, tal vez mientras este en Macross pueda hacer algo.

-Quien se mete a redentor sale crucificado Kate... sé que lo que te diga entrara por un oído y te saldrá por el otro pero ten cuidado con papa y mama, podrías empeorar la situación aunque honestamente no creo que eso sea posible.-

-Mama ya estoy listo.- el grito de Joseph rompió la burbuja de tristeza que se había formado entre ellos.

=0=0=0=

Rick estaba sentado en el trasportador pero se sentía incómodo, Lisa se había sentado en la ventana derecha mientas que él se había sentado en el extremo opuesto del mismo pasillo, hacia años no se sentaban juntos a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario.

Lisa estaba aferrada fuertemente a ese estúpido gato como si fuese un muñeco de peluche mientras le pasaba la mano desde la cabeza hasta la cola. Cuando viajaban el gato siempre iba en su caja de transporte, pero esta vez Lisa no quiso soltarlo, se veía tensa y preocupada; Claudia solo le dijo que Kate estaba enferma, nada más, Don ni siquiera se molestó en mencionar ese hecho, solo dijo que Kate estaba en casa de Nathan... habían estado llamando a los muchachos desde anoche pero no se habían podido comunicar con ellos.

Allí estaban sentados los dos, preocupados por el mismo motivo y sin poder compartir sus inquietudes, anoche Lisa se alejó de su abrazo, y eso lo lastimo más de lo que suponía, tanto que como siempre no paro su bocota y le dijo que antes de viajar para ver a su hija tenían que arreglar lo que harían con los tenientes Penn y Baker.

Claro que eso había puesto furica a Lisa y volvieron a discutir sacando todos los adjetivos y grandes clásicos que han usado en cada pelea desde que se conocieron, pero esta vez fue Lisa la que claudico y en una de las contadas veces en la vida de ambos, ella admitió haber cometido un error con sus pilotos. Con eso aclarado él se encargó de arreglar el transporte a la Tierra.

Sobra decir que ninguno de los dos pudo dormir, entre la esperanza de volver a ver a su hija después de muchos años y de haberla tenido en sus brazos por primera vez desde hacía un tiempo atrás, le hicieron caer un severo insomnio. Pensaba que la gran mayoría de sus sentimientos hacia Hayes habían muerto, pero solo bastaron 5 minutos de tenerla entre sus brazos frágil e indefensa para darse cuenta que aun la amaba. Lastimosamente no creía que ella sintiese lo mismo por él.

-Que no daría por poder abrazarte, ser tu consuelo y fortaleza una vez más Hayes, si solo me dejaras entrar en tu vida nuevamente...- pensaba mientras veía con Lisa distraída encerrada en su mundo tratando de sobrellevar las cargas del universo sobre sus hombros. -Mi pequeña comadreja que siempre se preocupa de más...- pensó Rick y sintió en ese momento como un sentimiento muy antiguo se asentaba en su pecho... porque por más que meta 300 mujeres en mi cama no puedo superarte, ni olvidarte Comadreja. Tal vez sea que te tengo demasiado metida en la piel.- se lamentó profundamente Rick Hunter.

-Almirantes abrochen sus cinturones estamos a punto de entrar en la atmosfera terrestre. - Lisa puso al gato dentro de la caja de transporte y el muy roñoso se quejó con un maullido, mientras se pegaba de la camisa de Lisa con las garras sin dejarla ir...

-Maldito malcriado. Permíteme Lis- le dije parándome presionando la garra del felino para que se abriera y así soltara la camisa de Lisa. Y allí en ese momento por primera vez en mucho tiempo pude ver una de sus sonrisas tristes dirigida a mí.

-Gracias Hunter.

Tome mi asiento y no puede evitar pensar desde cuando no me daba Lisa las gracias por algo... aparentemente desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

=0=0=0=

Era más de media noche cuando Donald sintió que alguien abrió la puerta de su habitación... estaba tan cansado que casi no lo había sentido.

Después de llegar darse una ducha e instalarse, comenzaron a llegar unas señoras mayores que lo examinaban de arriba abajo con desconfianza, bueno esto fue hasta que la PERRA maldita que llamo hermana me presento como su hermano mayor, un Ingeniero, Militar asimilado con trabajo estable, Piloto Varitech, totalmente independiente, soltero, sin compromisos, con un apartamento y auto propio... y agrego a la descripción las siguientes palabras: Es el más sano de mis hermanos, los otros son unos sucios perros mujeriegos pero Donald aquí presente es un pan de Dios con mal carácter... es más, es el único de mis hermanos que nunca ha jugado dos bandas.-

Una solo palabra cruzo mi mente... PERRA... y de allí no tuve un minuto de tranquilidad.

Vi como 6 señoras sacaban sus teléfonos celulares de sus carteras y en un movimiento que dejaría en pena a nadadores sincronizados profesionales llamaron a sus hijas o nietas...

Una hora más tarde se sentía el protagonista de un Anime Harem... mujeres se aparecieron con todo tipo de comida en a casa y aparentemente mi famosa Cara de Culo registrada marca Acme no las espantaba... Gracias a Dios Joseph quiso que le enseñara a utilizar sus juguetes, lo cual me permitió quitármelas de encima un rato, cosa que a la larga fue peor...

Como que el ver a un hombre adulto jugando en el piso con un niño despierta instintos en las féminas que él nunca había visto u oído... inmediatamente recibió el calificativo material de esposo y padre.

Él nunca ha sido un cobarde pero por primera vez quiso salir huyendo lo más lejos posible de allí, solo se quedó por pasar tiempo con su sobrinito y la perra, Si, "la perra" ella ya no merece ser llamada mi hermana, no señor, solo espero que no le cuenta nada a los chicos esta noche, no quiero llegar a Macross a partirle la cara a Nate.

Vi como una cabecita oscura se metía en mi habitación y suspire tranquilo, por lo menos no era una de esas locas acosadoras.

-Tío Don... estas despierto?- Pregunto en un susurro el pequeño niño mientras trepaba en mi cama.

-Si Joseph... dime ¿qué te tiene despierto a estas horas?- el pequeño se mordió el labio demostrando una vez más que era hijo de su madre.

-Te puedo preguntar algo, pero tiene que prometer que no le dirás a mama que te pregunte.- Bien mientras no me pregunte sobre las aves y las abejas, todo está bien.

-Dime Joseph puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.- le dijo antes de acariciarle el cabello al niño.

-Tú conoces a mí.. a mi papa?- y así de simple y contra todo pronóstico un día malo se puso peor.

=0=0=0=

Nate llevaba su Hummer por las calles de la base, apenas prestando atención a las señales de tránsito, tenía que recoger a Henry a la salida de su turno en el centro de investigación, para ir a una de las pistas de la base, y verse con Ian y sus tíos.

La situación era bastante mala ya con Kate anunciando que estaba desahuciada, con un hijo con el cual no sabía qué hacer. Ahora tenían que agregarle que debían enfrentar a sus padres mucho antes de lo previsto.

-Ah por cierto chicos, le avise a papa de la visita de Kate- fue el mensaje que envió Don desde su móvil en el avión antes de que este despegara. El muy maldito pego y corrió como un cobarde pero ya se los pagaría a todos. Ahora sus papas estaban por llegar y claro, nadie estaba listo para enfrentarse a Lisa "La Gran Comadreja" Hayes ni a Richard "El Boca Impertinente" Hunter ni tampoco sabían a que se enfrentarían, cada uno por su lado o a los dos juntos, ese último pensamiento le dio escalofríos a Nate.

-Estúpido, idiota, pedazo de pendejo, porque coño de la madre Henry no te ahorco con el cordón umbilical cuando pudo-.

Tan enojado estaba que no noto el letrero que decía que era una zona de 20 km/h, cuando él iba a 65. Las luces y la sirena de una moto patrulla le hicieron darse cuenta de su error -Mierda, este es uno de esos días-

-¿Sabe que esta zona es de baja velocidad? y usted iba muy por encima de ese límite- escucho decir.

La voz se le hacía conocida.

Nate contuvo un bufido, tendrá que aceptar la multa que le impongan y esperar a que esta no sea demasiado severa -Solo múlteme ya, oficial-

La oficial se ajustó sus gafas de sol contrariada por la pésima actitud del piloto

–Licencia y registro del vehículo- ordeno una voz un tanto aguda pero algo simpático. Pero él no estaba de humor, dio un resoplido y cumplió sin mirar al oficial que estaba a punto de infraccionarlo. -Y bien Doctor Hunter ¿puede decirme donde es el incendio?-

Si fueran otras las circunstancias Nate hubiera usado su creatividad y el hecho de ser doctor para excusarse de la multa diciendo que se dirigía a alguna clase de emergencia o hubiera notado a la mujer policía de cabello pelirrojo con pecas, ojos violetas y buen cuerpo de que lo había detenido. -Si tengo suerte en la pista de aterrizaje señorita…-

-Jajaja… claro, lástima que seas médico y no bombero, aunque ambos sabemos que te encanta apagar incendios; tengo que multarte Nate no puedo dejártelo pasar- la oficial comenzó a escribir la multa.- La picardía del comentario y la familiaridad en el uso de su nombre le llamo la atención.

Nate levanto una ceja. Fue ahí que leyó la placa con el nombre de la uniformada -S. V. Konda-Leeds- y trago saliva al reconocer el nombre y la portadora de ese uniforme -Sammie V. ¿eres tú? Vaya cuanto tiempo ¿Cuándo volviste a Norteamérica?- dijo tragando saliva y sintiendo como sudaba frío.

-Hace unos días, veo que tú sigues siendo el mismo egoísta que no se da cuenta de lo que ocurre en su entorno y piensa que el mundo gira porque respiras- respondió con voz altiva la oficial.

-Oh Mierda. Definitivamente ESTE es uno de esos días- pensó

=0=0=0=

El transbordador llego finalmente al puerto espacial a las afueras de Monumento y de ahí tomaron un pequeño avión de transporte para llegar a la Base Prometheus en Macross.

Sin sorpresa cuando bajaban la escalerilla de la nave se dieron cuenta de que casi toda la familia estaba reunida. Mientras el señor bigotes maullaba en su jaula para que lo dejaran salir, Rick y Lisa se acercaron al grupo formado por sus hijos y amigos, notaron las caras largas de estos, Miriya en particular tenía sus ojos rojos y si conocer a la zentraedi por más de tres décadas les había enseñado algo, es que había muy pocas cosas capaces de hacer que esta llorara.

Lisa no pudo ocultar su decepción al no distinguir a Kate entre el grupo -Esto no se ve bien- le escucho decir a Rick y definitivamente tenía que concordar con su observación.

-Hola papa, mama- Ian como el mayor del grupo se acercó a ellos. Su hijo se veía nervioso y además los moretones que llevaba en el rostro indicaban que aquí había mucho más de lo que les habían dicho.

-¿Dónde está su hermana?...- Rick interrumpió a su hijo mientras buscaba a Kate con la mirada.

-¿Donde esta Don?- añadió Lisa que ahora notaba que otro de sus hijos no estaba allí.

-Oigan, sé que están preocupados por saber sobre Kate. Pero de verdad debemos hablar en otro lugar- continuo Ian, temeroso del alboroto que se armaría cuando les soltara la noticia sobre la enfermedad de su hermana.

-Hablamos en cuanto veamos a tú hermana.- A Ian no se le escapo que su madre estaba dando órdenes. -Así que dime en donde esta-

-Haz lo que te dice tú madre- agrego su padre.

-Miren de verdad entiendo que quieran saber lo que ha pasado en su ausencia, pero Ian tiene razón busquemos otro sitio donde hablar- Nate trato de ayudar a su hermano mayor y tratar de razonar con sus padres.

Pero después de tanto de esperar a tener noticias de su pequeña, ambos no estaban de humor para ser pacientes por lo que endurecieron su postura.

-Nate si no nos dices que está pasando, vamos a voltear cada piedra de este lugar hasta hallar las respuestas- mascullo su padre en su cada vez más creciente enojo.

-Escucha a tú padre, sé que Kate esta en enferma, pero lo que a mí me importa es saber el estado real de cómo se encuentra ella.-

Sabía que sus papas eran unas criaturas bastante necias cuando se lo proponían pero el mayor de sus hijos no podía creer que quisieran que todo lo que ellos han pasado durante los últimos días se fuera a ventilar a la vista de medio mundo, afortunadamente no estaban solos y de su lado se encontraba la única persona en el mundo capaz de meterles sentido común a ese par.

-Rick, Lisa ya basta.- sin alzar la voz, el tono firme Claudia Grant-Fokker los hizo callar -Kate no se encuentra en estos momentos en Macross…- antes de que sus amigos pudieran decir algo la morena prosiguió –Fue a resolver varios asuntos antes de regresar y hablar con ustedes. Don fue con ella para ayudarla en lo que necesite.-

-Pero…- Lisa no pudo terminar.

-¿Y si de verdad quieren saber qué pasa con ella?- tanto Rick como Lisa asintieron varias veces.-–Entonces tendrán que aceptar que este no es el lugar adecuado para hablar al respecto.-

Con eso los Hunter-Hayes se dieron cuenta de que no conseguirían nada más y aceptaron las palabras de la morena, poco después sentados en la sala de su casa, los malos presentimientos de Elizabeth Hayes-Hunter se hacían realidad.

Nate explica lo más claro y sensible que podía a sus padres, el hecho de que su hija menor estaba agonizando -Por los resultados en los exámenes y la opinión de tía Jean con la cual coincido, creo que el desenlace será entre los tres y cuatro meses. La enfermedad fue detectada tardíamente ya es inútil cualquier terapia.-

Rick fue el primero en reaccionar y como era de esperar no tomo a bien la noticia -¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! Yo no acepto eso, vamos a llevar a Kate con otros especialistas para que la examinen, los mejores doctores para su hermana y…- pero la mano que su esposa coloco junto a la suya le hizo voltear a verla.

Lisa tenía sus ojos a punto de desbordar pero se mantenía firme y calmada –Nos ocuparemos de eso después Rick, ahora tenemos que hablar con Kate- su tono de voz fue suave y amable y Rick no tuvo más remedio que tranquilizarse

–Díganme ¿A qué exactamente viajo Kate a ese lugar de nuevo?-

-Ella quería dejar todo listo para mudarse de allá para Macross- continuo Ian –Eso incluida empaquetar varias de sus posesiones, y traer a su hijo para acá.

-¿Entonces Kate tuvo un niño?- pregunto de nuevo Lisa.

-Así es mama, aunque no tuvimos oportunidad de conocerlo-

Mil y una ideas pasaron por la mente de ellos, al escuchar las palabras de sus hijos, aún se resistían a aceptar las noticias que había recibido. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio antes que Rick se levantara.

-¡A la mierda! No me pienso quedar sentado en este lugar- e inmediatamente toma el teléfono, mientras Lisa hace una llamada desde el celular. Una vez más la coordinación de sus padres en un momento de crisis los impresiona...

-Hay un vuelo que sale hoy a las 4 am llegamos a eso de las 10 de la mañana- dijo Rick.

-Resérvalo, recursos humanos esta notificado de nuestra ausencia pedí una semana- agrego Lisa.

-Bien voy a llamar a Miller y Steel para que sepan que se tienen que encargar del fuerte-

-Ok, yo voy a hacer las maletas.-

En menos de 3 minutos sus padres tenían un plan de acción.

-Yo voy.- exigió Nate

-No, ustedes se quedan aquí, nosotros necesitamos un tiempo para hablar con su hermana, a solas.-

Los chicos trataron de protestar, pero un gesto silente de sus tíos Claudia y Roy los hizo desistir, ellos ya habían tenido su oportunidad de pasar algo de tiempo con su hermana, por lo que era justo que sus padres también tuvieran la oportunidad de hablar sin que nadie los interrumpiera con su hija.

Rick los dejo solos en la sala, cuando entro en su habitación se consiguió a Lisa armando su maleta, tenía años que no tenía un gesto de ese tipo con él. Se acercó a ella y la abrazo por la espalda. -Hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos, estaremos bien. Kate vendrá a casa y conseguiremos una cura, no hay de qué preocuparse. Tendremos a nuestra bebe con nosotros mucho tiempo.-

Lisa sabía que Rick mentía, que las cosas no estarían bien, y si lo que Nate les dijo es verdad, su hija tenía los días contados. 6 años perdidos, 6 años sin verla, sin abrazarla sin tocarla. Todo por culpa de su orgullo.

-Rick no me importa lo que pase, solo quiero abrazarla y volverla a ver.- Se giró y abrazo a Rick con fuerza, antes de besarlo en los labios. Como si se arrepintiera de eso se separó de él. Pero este no se lo permitió, en lugar de eso la acerco a su pecho y la abrazo fuertemente, ambos se quedaron así por un buen tiempo, por la madrugada salieron al aeropuerto y viajaron con rumbo a Guagualote.

=0=0=0=

Era media mañana y Kate no se sentía muy bien, aun así estaba levantada y vestida para salir, hoy Joseph tenía un juego de Futbol él era el arquero estrella de su equipo infantil y era su deber de madre ir a verlo jugar.

Se encuentra en la cocina haciendo el desayuno cuando desde la ventana a la distancia ve a dos chicas que visitaron su casa anoche aproximarse con sus vestidos domingueros y una cesta debajo del brazo.

-Parece que me ahorre de hacer el desayuno.

-Me quitas a esas mujeres de encima como sea Kate o te la hare pagar con sangre.- el gruñido de su hermano a su espalda la alerto, tenía una taza de café en mano y estaba vestido de forma deportiva. Lo cual era muy pero muy extraño en el a menos que fuese al Gym o a entrenar.

-¿A dónde demonios vas vestido así?

-El juego de hoy es de padre e hijos, voy a jugar con Joseph.

-Pero ¿cómo?, yo no sabía na...

-El chico no quiso decirte nada, sabe que no estás muy bien, y aparentemente te entristeces cada vez que te pregunta por su padre, por eso no te dijo, no quiere verte triste.

Kate se sintió culpable, tendría que hablar con su hijo... En ese momento sonó el timbre las admiradoras de su hermano habían llegado, Kate se dirigió a la puerta pero se mareo en el camino teniendo que recostarse al marco de la puerta de la cocina, Don llego a su lado casi inmediatamente.

-Siéntate, deja que yo abra la puerta.- Kate solo asintió con la cabeza los medicamentos cada día le caían peor. Don fue cortes y cortante, una combinación maestra que solo un Hayes podía mostrar. Al final convenció a las chicas de hacer un picnic durante el juego, era obvio que las chicas no sabían que Don iba a jugar por ende no tendría tiempo de sentarse con ellas, las despidió cortésmente y volvió a su lado.

-No quiero que vayas, te quedas descansando aquí y yo saldré con Joseph.

-Don tengo tantas cosas que hacer que…

-No me importa... hoy descansa estoy seguro que el niño disfrutara un rato conmigo.- Era una orden y Kate lo sabía, con Don e Ian las cosas eran Si o Si y punto, suspiro hondo y asintió con la cabeza, Don comenzó a servir cereal con leche no tenía ganas de desayunar pesado ni ella tampoco... al terminar fue a despertar a Joseph, tenía que prepararlo para el juego de Futbol... cuando lo estaba peinando no se pudo contener de preguntarle.

-Sabes que te amo y que puedes contarme lo que sea mi pequeño guerrero? el pequeño niño solo asintió con la cabeza.

-No quiero que te de miedo hablar conmigo, puedes decirme todo lo que pase por tu cabecita loca yo siempre tratare de entenderte, porque te amo como a nadie en este mundo. Mi pequeño y hermoso bebe.- lo tomo en brazos y lo abrazo con fuerza y comenzó a repartirle besitos por toda la cara.

-Mamaaaaa no soy un bebe, soy un niño.- ella rio ante su queja.

-Si eres un niño, el niño bello hermoso y precioso de mami, ven dame un beso.- Joseph se acercó a ella y la beso.

-Te amo mami.

-Y yo a ti cielo, ve tu tío Donald ya te debe estar esperando afuera.- El niño volvió a asentir con la cabeza mandando sus mechones de cabello enrulado por todas partes.- Joseph espera un minuto hijo.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué te parece tu tío Donald?

-Mami es genial.- le dijo antes salir corriendo despidiéndose moviendo su manita en la puerta y una sonrisa grande en el rostro.

Habían pasado solo 20 minutos desde que Joseph y Don se fueron al partido cuando sonó el teléfono era del Despacho del Doctor Sandrea, le habían cancelado una cita y tenía un cupo para atenderme.

Me arregle corriendo y subí a mi auto, agradecí a toda deidad que conocía que Donald haya decidió caminar al estadio con Joseph para calentar los músculos... después de viejo, deportista se nota que mi hermanito tiene demasiado tiempo y energías que gastar.

Me senté en el despacho y comencé a redactar mi testamento mentalmente mientras esperaba que me atendieran, aun no sabía a ciencia cierta quien quiera que fuese tutor de mi hijo pero en este momento tenía que dar un nombre, empecé a analizar a mis hermanos uno a uno, y como habían cambiado sus personalidades en este tiempo, también analice la propuesta de los Sterling, pensé en mis padres y también en Ben... tal vez, de acuerdo a cómo evolucionen las cosas en Macross decida cambiar mi última voluntad pero por ahora esta es la solución más práctica que encuentro.

- Señorita Hunter, ya puede pasar.

=0=0=0=

Rick y Lisa habían tomado un taxi en el aeropuerto, no conocían la pequeña ciudad y agradecieron que Claudia haya sido tan previsiva como para quitarle a Kate la dirección de su casa. Estaban algo asustados y ansiosos. Sin agregar a esto trasnochados y cansados, con la noticia que le habían dado sus hijos no podrían dormir ni con un calmante de elefante.

Rick miraba distraído por la ventana era un pueblo bonito y pintoresco –Deténgase por favor.- Lisa mira a Rick y este solo señala por la ventana.

En un parque cercano esta su hijo Donald jugando futbol con varios niños y adultos.

Lisa concuerda con Rick y deciden bajarse del vehículo, lo más probable es que Kate este cerca de allí, su hijo no es una persona sociable para estar compartiendo con extraños solo porque le nació del corazón.

Colocaron sus cosas en las gradas y vieron el final de juego... Aparentemente el equipo de Don había ganado. Lisa comienza a hacerle señas a Don y ve que su hijo se acerca a ellos con un niño sentado sobre sus hombros, un niño que es una réplica en miniatura de su esposo.

-Dios y hasta hoy yo pensé que Nathan se parecía a ti.- murmuro Lisa.

Rick asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba su mano, ambos estaban nerviosos aun no veían a Kate por ninguna parte pero en ese momento no importaba, ambos estaban a punto de conocer a su primer, y único nieto hasta donde sabían y pese a la situación el corazón se les hinchaba de alegría.

=0=0=0=

Salí del despacho del abogado una hora después con el corazón más ligero, mire al cielo y me di cuenta que estaba haciendo un muy buen día, me imagine a mi hijo retozando en el campo de futbol junto con un Donald todo amargado y sucio, acosado por mujeres que le hacen barrar desde las gradas y me dio risa.

Mire mi reloj, todavía era temprano, me monte en mi auto y me dirigí a la cancha de juegos. No me sentía muy bien, pero quería pasar tiempo con los chicos, Joseph tenia juegos de futbol todos los fines de semana pero aun así me fascinaba ver a mi hijo lanzarse con todo a atrapar la pelota una y otra vez.

Estaba en el cruce en 5 de Julio con Cecilio Acosta cuando me agarro un atasco, solo Dios sabia cuanto tiempo iba a pasar en esa cola... habían pasado 15 minutos y tengo que admitir que estaba algo distraída escuchando la radio cuando escuche como alguien tocaba corneta desesperadamente mire mi derecha y vi como un camión 350 venia fuera de control en sentido opuesto, parece que no podía frenar y yo estaba atrapada entre dos autos no podía moverme, no había nada que pudiese hacer para evitar el impacto, cerré los ojos y espere... lo último que vino a mi mente fue la imagen de mi hijo despidiéndose de mí en la puerta de mi casa con una sonrisa en su cara.

Y entonces todo se volvió negro.

Fin del Capítulo.

Fue un capitulo muy pero muy largo…


	8. Chapter 7

Robotech no me pertenece la Historia es gracias a mi persona y mi coautor Fer…

Me voy de vacaciones así que aquí tienen 2 caps.

Gracias por leer

Capítulo 7

Rick respiro profundamente mientras el pequeño niño los veía con curiosidad.

-Tío Don pero los abuelos no deberían tu sabes ser viejos y arrugados como la abuela Carmencita... ¿estás seguro que son mis abuelitos?

-Sip, bastante seguro,- le dijo al niño mientras lo bajaba de sus hombros y lo ponía frente a sus padres.- Él es Richard Hunter tu "abuelito" y ella es Elizabeth Hayes tu...

-Dilo y me asegurare de no tener descendencia de tu parte Donald.- Don solo trago grueso las amenazas de su madre nunca eran en vano.- Soy la mama de tu mama.- le dijo al niño mientras se agachaba a su altura y lo abrazaba fuertemente.

El niño miro a su tío y "abuelito" por encima del hombro de la mujer, parecía estar sumamente confundido.- pero si eres la mama de mi mama ¿eso no te convierte en mi abuelita?

-Sí, pero tú puedes llamarme Mami.-

El niño volvió a mirar a su tío antes de negar con la cabeza. Entonces el pequeño Joseph demostró que llevaba los genes Hunter en la sangre en más de una manera -Tienes problemas para aceptar tu edad, ¿verdad?- Lastimosamente Rick Hunter no fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para no reírse...

Llegaron a casa de Kate 15 minutos después, Don y Rick llevaban las maletas mientras Lisa caminaba detrás de ellos llevando de la mano a Joseph.

-Abuelito, ¿aun te duele la cabeza?

-Algo mi niño, pero cuando eres un Hunter y tienes la bocaza que tenemos tu y yo, uno se acostumbra a recibir uno que otro golpe ocasional en la cabeza.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Yo no sabía que un periódico podía golpear tan duro abuelito, ya sé porque los perritos hacen caso.- Lisa seguía caminando al lado del niño en silencio con una sonrisa en los labios siempre ha disfrutado darle un buen golpe a su marido.

-Abuelita Carmencita... abuelita Carmencita.- grito el niño antes de salir corriendo.- mira abuelita vinieron mis otros abuelos a vernos.

La señora Carmen miro la visita e inmediatamente supo quiénes eran. Les dio un saludo con la cabeza antes de hablar

-Hasta que al fin se aparecen, tenemos esperándolos algo de tiempo, sé que es su familia, pero la niña en estos momentos necesita apoyo y comprensión, no reclamos, espero que estén muy claros en eso.- termino de decirle eso a los Hunter Hayes, golpeando su bastón contra el piso.- Donald Hunter espero que tengas llave de la casa, Kate salió hace un rato.- les dijo antes de acariciarle los cabellos a Joseph y volver a entrar en su casa.

-¿Quién es ella?.- pregunto Rick con seriedad

-Es quien ayudo a Kate todo este tiempo Papa, es una señora de carácter algo fuerte y amargada pero yo particularmente le estoy muy agradecido, si no es por ella Kate pudo haber terminado en una zanja-

-O tal vez se le hubiese terminado el dinero y hubiese vuelto a casa.-

-Mama, se honesta contigo misma, con lo terca y orgullosa que es Kate, lo más probable es que hubiese preferido la zanja.-

Joseph llego corriendo con una llave en mano.- Tío Don aquí mi mama guarda la llave de emergencia debajo de esa gran piedra.- dijo el niño señalando la lápida en el Jardín. Don agradeció al niño por la llave y evito ver a sus padres o hacer ningún comentario. Lastimosamente su padre no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar.

-Hijo, ¿qué es eso?- pregunto Rick acariciándole la cabecita sudada al niño.

-Es un regalo del señor Zamuro para mi mama.- respondió el niño con inocencia.

-¿El señor Zamuro?

-Sí, es el señor que trabaja en el cementerio y cuida la iglesia de noche, mucha gente se mete con él por su trabajo pero mi mami dice que es muy buena gente, él le regalo esa piedra de jardín cuando mi mami se enfermó, es muy bonita, ¿no te parece abuelito?

-Siii hermosa.- Rick sintió como Lisa le pellizcaba el brazo evitando así que saliera con una impertinencia.

Entraron en la casa, y Joseph pasó a mostrarles a sus abuelitos como vivía, mientras le mostraba a Rick su colección de aviones nuevos que sus tíos le habían mandado, Lisa aprovecho conocer la pequeña casa, en las paredes habían varios portarretratos se dedicó a mirar las fotos que estaban colgadas en las paredes.

En la primera vio a su hija adolecente sumamente embarazada; luego con el niño en brazos aparentemente el día que nació; una con él bebe en una piscina; en otra se veía más mayor, mas mujer estaba sosteniendo un título universitario en las manos, y así habían muchas fotos, una que llamo su atención fue una foto grande de su hija rodeada de unas mujeres mayores frente a una iglesia estaba llena de pintura sosteniendo un rodillo y tenía una sonrisa radiante, se veía hermosa y feliz.

De una forma extraña ver las fotos en las paredes la tranquilizo, su hija era feliz y tenía una vida plena.

-Mama, ¿vas a querer un café?

-Si Donald.-

En ese momento el niño salió corriendo de su habitación sin camisa con Rick pisándole los talones, con una camisa toda sudada en brazos -Tío Donald me tengo que bañar, según mi abuelito huelo a zorrillo.- Donald miro a su sobrino y trago en seco, él nunca había atendido a un niño, parece que su madre se dio cuenta de sus dificultades porque decidió ayudarlo.

-Don ve a preparar el café yo me encargo.- Lisa tomo al niño en brazos y se dirigió al baño dejando a Rick y Donald solos en la cocina.

-¿Dónde está tu hermana?- En realidad su padre se había tardado en preguntar, desde que habían llegado Donald se ha intentado de comunicar con ella por teléfono pero no contesta su celular, maldita sea, y ahora él estaba atrapado con sus padres.

-No lo sé, yo la deje aquí y le pedí que no saliera, hasta donde se esta mañana no se sentía muy bien. No creo que tarde en volver o por lo menos eso espero.

Lisa baño al niño y lo comenzó a secar, tenía años que no tenía que atender a un pequeño pero parece que es de ese tipo de cosas no se olvida... lo cargo porque se estaba quedando dormido, miro hacia el espejo y allí en ese momento lo vio: El lunar de los Hayes, estaba en la espalda del niño.

Es un lunar en forma de un escorpión, de sus hijos solo Ian lo había heredado, cosa que no la extraño considerando que es quien físicamente se parece más a ella; de una forma extraña sus otros hijos se habían sentido resentidos por no tener el lunar de los Hayes, más aun cuando Ian les decía que ellos eran producto de una infidelidad de su padre y que su madre había decidió criarlos por caridad.

Lisa sonrió ante el recuerdo y comenzó a trazar el lunar con el dedo distraídamente con reverencia... tan distraída estaba que no sintió cuando Rick entro en el baño.

-Vaya otro Hayes, como era el dicho; "Si no tienes la marca no eres un Hayes".- El tono de voz Rick le confirmo a Lisa que solo estaba bromeando con ella, así que le respondió con una sonrisa en el mismo tono juguetón.

-Tenía que tener algo que probara que es mi nieto, porque como él luce y teniendo en cuenta la línea directa que tiene entre el cerebro y la boca cualquiera hubiese pensado que es tu pequeño clon.-

-No es mi culpa que los genes Hunter sean los dominantes, Mi querida Comadreja. Dime ¿Quieres que te ayude?

-Nop, estoy bien. Aunque tal vez tengas que abrirme la puerta del cuarto del niño.- Rick asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a seguirla. Abrió la puerta y vio como Lisa comenzaba a vestir al niño dormido.

-Veo que no has perdido tu toque Hayes.- Le dijo mientras arropaba al niño.

-Tengo que admitir que extrañaba cuidar a un pequeño, a veces siento que nuestros hijos crecieron demasiado rápido.

-Te entiendo, lo veo y me recuerda tanto a Nate a su edad; parece que fue ayer que teníamos que entrar a su cuarto a hurtadillas a ver que animal callejero había traído a casa.

-Teníamos que hacerlo Rick, sino lo hacíamos podíamos amanecer todos muertos al día siguiente. ¿Te recuerdas cuando trajo la serpiente?-

-¿La que se comió al Hámster de Henry?.- pregunto con una sonrisa.- como olvidarlo, si nuestro hijo lloro por más de una semana a moco tendido, y se la paso acusando a Nate de asesinato con todo aquel que lo quisiera oír. En el fondo era gracioso verlo armar ese escándalo, como si fuera culpa de Nathan que la serpiente se lo comiera.

-Pobre, yo creo que nunca se repuso a la perdida de Chester.-

Rick solo sonrió, así se llamaba la mascota de Henry, Chester el Hámster hacia tanto tiempo que no pensaba en eso que creyó haberlo olvidado, era extraño rememorar la infancia de sus hijos. Cuando se dio cuenta Lisa ya estaba en la puerta de la habitación. Como siempre salió corriendo detrás del atractivo olor del café.

Una vez más al ver como su mujer se alejaba Rick se preguntó cómo se había distanciado tanto de la madre de sus hijos.

-0-0-0-

En Macross en la casa Sterling las cosas estaban un poco tensas.

Miriya se encontraba en la cocina lavando unos trastos, mientras trataba de morderse la lengua para no decir nada, su hijo hoy sobre todos los días se le había ocurrido traer una novia formal a casa.

-Mir vas a romper esa olla cielo. La estas lavando con mucha fuerza cariño.

-¿Y si la rompo qué, Maximiliam? es mi olla, es mi cocina y es mi casa, ¿y si me da la gana de romper todo lo que hay aquí que vas a hacer?

Max sabía que su esposa estaba molesta, él también lo estaba pero en el fondo pensaba que ni Ben ni la chica sentada en su sala tenían culpa de nada. Su hijo no sabía nada de Kate de su situación ni la existencia de su bebe, así que es normal que siguiera con su vida.

-Mir no es culpa de Ben, porque no les damos una oportunidad y conocemos a Jazmín. Tal vez sea una buena chica.- Miriya bufo no muy delicadamente había conversado con la jovencita solo 5 minutos y ya la había catalogado como una fanática por los pilotos de combate, no estaba con Ben por su persona sino por el uniforme que portaba y le parecía patético que su hijo no se diera cuenta por solo un par de buenas piernas y un trasero respingón.

-Vamos Mir trata de ser amable.

Miriya miro a su esposo y asintió con la cabeza, soportaría a la arpía esa por él, porque lo amaba, pero eso no quería decir que se cohibiría de tirar una o dos preguntas a quemar ropa.

-Será interesante ver de qué material está hecha la chica ¿no te parece Maximilian?-pregunto su esposa mientras caminaba a la sala con una sonrisa bastante siniestra en el rostro… Max solo alcanzo a persignarse y pedir que Dios se apiadara del alma de su hijo antes de unirse a ellos en la sala de estar.

-0-0-0-

Lisa miraba su reloj una y otra vez, instintivamente sabía que algo estaba mal, había hablado con todos sus hijos excepto con Kate, aparentemente todos estaban bien, algo molestos porque no los dejamos acompañarnos, pero estaban bien.

-Deja de comerte la uña Hayes, que te vas a quedar sin dedo un día de estos. Lisa se sacó la mano de la boca de mala gana antes de girarse para responderle a Rick.

-Yo por lo menos no me voy a quedar calva de tanto pasarme la mano por la cabeza, así que no me critiques.- La respuesta de Lisa fue agresiva, en realidad estaba alterada y preocupada.

-No te criticaba Hayes solo te hacia una observación, "disculpa" si te herí de alguna forma.- La respuesta de Rick fue gritada con un deje de burla y falta de respeto que hubiese molestado hasta a un santo.

-Mierda- pensó Don, sus padres se estaban impacientado y comenzaban a atacarse. -Sis apúrate en volver, por favor-.

-Tío Don ellos me están asustando, ¿es normal que se traten así?- No sabía realmente en que momento el niño se había despertado de su siesta, lo que si sabía es que estaba parado a su lado abrazando su Varitech de peluche con mucha fuerza mientras miraba a sus abuelos arrancarse la cabeza a mordidas literalmente como una muestra de afecto.

-Si pequeño, de un tiempo para acá es normal que se traten de así.- el niño solo asintió con la cabeza en verdad no tenía ni idea que tanto había entendido la criatura.

El niño se acercó y le jalo el pantalón a mi papa -Mi mami dice que es malo pelear, no deberían hacerlo.- la interferencia del niño fue tan inesperada que no supieron que responder.

-Joseph hijo, ya te cepillaste los dientes.- le pregunto Don, el niño solo negó con la cabeza- bien qué esperas, ve a hacerlo.-Joseph salió corriendo por el pasillo para el baño dejando a los 3 adultos solos, Donald decidió no perder su oportunidad.

-Que esta sea la última vez que discuten de esa forma frente al niño.- Estaba tan decepcionado de sus padres que no le importaba lo que dijesen o hiciesen con sus vidas. Pero estaba decidido a no permitirles traumar a su sobrino con sus estupideces, ellos son los adultos y deben aprender a comportarse.

Los dejo solos y se dirigió al baño para ver que estaba haciendo su sobrino, cuando le sonó el teléfono, miro el identificador de llamadas, y suspiro agradecido, por fin su hermana le respondía la llamada.

Lastimosamente para él, la voz al otro lado del teléfono era de un hombre.

-0-0-0-

Nate y Josh estaban sentados en una pequeña barra tomándose unos tragos, no hablaban mucho, ni tampoco le hacían caso a las distintas mujeres que les coqueteaban estaban ensimismados en la conversación que llevaban.

-Aun no puedo creer que la pequeña Sammy V te haya puesto una multa.

-¿En verdad te impresiona?, después de lo que paso la última vez que nos vimos me impresiono que no me detuviera y me sembrara drogas en el auto.-

-Vamos Nate que ella no es ninguna niña y sabía perfectamente con quien se metía, no es tu culpa que las mujeres piensen que te pueden cambiar.-

-Si pero, tu sabes la clase de amistad que tienen nuestras familias. Además, ella es como una prima. Me siento mal por ella.

-Por favor Nate dime en verdad ¿qué es lo que te molesta?.- Nathan miro el vaso en su mano lleno de Vodka, nunca pasaba nada bueno cuando bebía Vodka pensó.

-Josh lo que yo hice con ella no es muy diferente a lo que hizo Ben con Kate, la única diferencia es que yo no la deje preñada.

-Y que ella no era ninguna niña menor de edad sin experiencia. No hay punto de comparación hermano, lo que hizo Ben con Kate no tiene nombre por su edad y su experiencia; por tu parte no te mortifiques, Sammy V es una mujer adulta con demasiada experiencia para mi gusto que decidió echar una canita al aire contigo, no tienes por qué sentirte culpable sino protegió su corazón.

Por más que Josh le pintaba las cosas de esa forma el seguía sintiéndose culpable, le pediría a Sammy V disculpas, ella era una buena chica algo cabeza loca, pero amorosa, dulce y delicada. El que no servía para medio de mierda era él.

-0-0-0

En la casa Sterlings las cosas seguían tensas, Dana y Aurora había llegado a la casa de visita, ambas tenían intenciones de salir esa noche, pero sus intenciones que fueron canceladas cuando su padre les pidió que se quedaran como refuerzo, alguien tenía que ayudar a su hermano y él no lo iba a hacer.

Miriya ya estaba molesta, la chica era en términos que usaría su hija Aurora era una papa frita, no tenía nada en la cabeza, aunque que tenía que admitir que la chica tiene un buen par de lolas que compensan su falta de cerebro.

-Y dime Jazmín, ¿te gustan niños? -Max solo miraba a su esposa preguntándose qué tan lejos iba a llegar, le había hecho preguntas tan personales que lo sonrojaron y eso no le pasaba desde hace años.

Para crédito de la chica había aguantado bastante bien la tortura a la que su esposa la había sometido. -Bueno, creo que es natural que a todas las mujeres nos gusten, pero yo estoy muy joven en estos momentos para pensar en eso. Aun quiero hacer muchas cosas en mi vida. Aún tenemos mucho que disfrutar de nuestra relación los dos solitos.

-A veces la vida no te da la oportunidad de decidir, que pasaría si te encontraras en la necesidad de ayudar a Ben a criar un niño de por lo menos unos 5 años.- Aurora y Dana miraron a su madre extrañadas ¿a dónde carajos quería ella llevarla conversación?, aunque un dejo de temor paso por las cabezas de ambas.

Sin amilanarse la chica contesto con aplomo -Bueno sé que puedo cuidar a un niño por unas horas, pero no estoy lista para ser mama a tiempo completo y estoy segura que Benjamín tampoco está listo para ser papa.-le respondió mirando a Ben con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Aquí lo importante no es si mi hijo está listo para ser papa; lo importante es si estarías dispuesta a ayudarlo a criar a un niño en estos momentos.- Mir ya estaba frustrada con la chica que parecía simplemente no querer reaccionar a las insinuaciones que le hacía.

Ben por su parte ya estaba en su punto limite, más valía que todo esto tuviera una razón de lo contrario… -Mama, pero ¿de qué demonios estás hablando ahora?- ya se estaba hartando, desde que habían llegado su madre estaba tratando a su novia como a una chica de la mala vida. Él sabía que por su aspecto y forma de vestir algunas veces se prestaba a malas interpretaciones, pero no era culpa se Jazmín tener un cuerpo exuberante. Él la conocía mejor que nadie y sabia como era en realidad.

-Hijo deja que tu novia me responda-

-Bueno, no en estos momentos, pero tal vez en un futuro muy, pero muy lejano podría considerar esa opción.-

-Es una lástima que no tengas ese tiempo, mi hijo aquí presente es padre de un niño de 5 años de edad y es posible que tenga que asumir su cuidado de forma permanente, por eso necesita a una mujer a su lado que sea algo menos… no algo más, si algo mas maternal que tú.- solto a boca jarro

-¡MIRIYA!-

-Maximilian algún día tenía que enterarse. Además no es justo que le haga perder el tiempo a la… señorita aquí presente. Si no comparten los mismos ideales.

-Te estoy diciendo que eres papa o se te ha olvidado ese pequeño asuntito que nos distancio de tus tíos por un tiempo.

-O por Dios ¿Qué saben de Kate?- pregunto Aurora a sus padres, mientras que Ben se ponía cada vez más pálido en el sitio donde estaba sentado.

-Ustedes no saben si ese niño es mío.-

-Serás poco hijo de perra.- le dijo Dana mientras se paraba de su asiento para enfrentar a su hermano.- todos aquí sabíamos lo que Kate sentía por ti y tú te aprovechaste de ella.-

Si la verdad ya había tocado a la puerta de los Sterlings, lo mejor era sacar todos los trapos sucios de una buena vez y con eso Aurora decidió hablar -Siempre hemos sabido que el hijo de Catherine era tuyo. Hace años eras muy joven y decidí encubrirte con mama y papa, apoyando la loca historia que Kate lo conto a tío Rick, pero tú y yo sabemos que si Kate tuvo un hijo tú eres su padre Ben, de eso no tengo duda.- le dijo Aurora-

-Si claro, ahora resulta que me cubriste hermanita…- le devolvió Ben a su hermana menor –Yo no te pedí que le dijeras a tío Rick que Kate andaba de cabeza loca por allí con Dios sabe cuántos por ende tu tampoco sabias quien era el padre del bebe ¿o es que tu inventaste esa historia? - Rory se quedó callada, avergonzada donde estaba –Pero que mierda, ahora sales con que lo inventaste… Maldita sea, es curioso que salgas con esto ahora y no antes; no te parece demasiado conveniente venir a desmentirte 6 años después-

-Niños cálmense, recuerden que no estamos solos.- Max estaba intentando de imponer un poco el orden aunque no creía poderlo mantener.

-Niños papa, en serio… me siento como en una emboscada, vengo a presentarles a mi novia y ustedes me dicen que según ustedes soy padre de un tripón que ni conozco, ni quiero conocer. Además a mí no me consta nada Aurora, hasta donde se Kate pudo haberse revolcado con 300 hombres después de mi o por lo menos eso le dio a entender a su padre. Las pruebas están allí. Jazmín ven conmigo nos vamos.- con eso Ben tomo a su novia y se dirigieron a la puerta.

-Sí, tengan ustedes buenas noches.- alcanzo a decir la chica, que se mostraba evidentemente incomoda por la forma en que las cosas se habían salido de control.

-Espérate un momento allí Benjamín, necesitamos hablar.- su padre lo detuvo.

-¿De qué papa?, ya te dije que yo no tengo ningún hijo. Kate ha podido criar y mantener a su hijo por todo este tiempo sola. Ella no me necesita para nada… si es que ese niño es mío-

-Ben, Kate está muriendo.- El tono de pesar en la voz de su padre hizo quedar a Benjamín estático en la puerta, estaba de espaldas a punto de salir y tenía la mano de su novia agarrada fuertemente. Max sabía que le había dado un golpe certero.

-Ese no es mi problema papa. Kate es mi pasado y su hijo no es mi asunto. No quiero saber nada de ese niño.- Y sin decir otra palabra salió de la residencia de sus padres a la noche oscura y fría.

-Papa lo único que lamento es que Ian no le diera más duro.- dijo Dana mirando sus padres.

-Te entiendo Hija pero la violencia no es la respuesta, la noticia le cayó de sorpresa a tu hermano el ya reflexionara.-

-Lo dudo- pensó Dana si en algo se parecía su hermano a su madre era en la terquedad.

-Papa, ¿nos vas a contar exactamente qué está pasando con Kate?.- pregunto Aurora con un deje de temor. El matrimonio Sterlings comenzó a contarle todo lo que sabían a sus dos hijas. Para después preguntarles a sus hijas que tanto sabían de la historia de Kate y Ben.

Ben iba manejando en silencio, había dejado a su novia en su casa, Gracias a Dios Jazmín no me pidió explicaciones, no sé si por darme mi tiempo o porque lo que ocurrió no era de su interés.

Siguió manejando sin rumbo fijo, estaba alterado por lo que había escucha decir a sus padres. Kate estaba viva y había vuelto a sus vidas, por lo menos ahora entendía la paliza que Ian le había dado sin razón. Kate, ella lo había perseguido, acosado si se quiere desde que tenía razón, ella se lo había puesto muy fácil, solo tenía que mover un dedo y ella estaría allí, para él. Habían crecido juntos más que amigos eran familia.

Desde niños sus padres los habían emparejado, según ellos era como algo natural que un Hunter terminara con un Sterling, en el fondo era el deseo más profundo de sus padres un matrimonio entre las dos familias.

Como podía culpar a Kate por creer esa fantasía, por estar condicionada prácticamente desde su nacimiento para amarme. _-No, esto nunca fue culpa de Kate o mía, fue culpa de nuestros padres por siempre andar arrojándonos a los brazos del otro. Se suponía que siendo el mayor yo debía esperar darle tiempo a madurar pero un día estaba cansado de todo. Ella fue a mí, y yo solo la veía como una tentación. Ese día sucumbí a mis impulsos primitivos y la hice mía.-_

_-Lo disfrute, en realidad fue maravilloso, pero impropio. Si mis padres me pescaban cumplirían su sueño a la fuerza y yo no podía aceptar eso, estaba muy joven con muchas ganas de experimentar la vida para amarrarme con una niña. Así que tome nuestra relación sin seriedad y comencé a salir con otras personas… era joven y bastante estúpido, por algo tío Rick es mi padrino-_

El error lo cometí en no decirle, me descubrió "engañándola", como engañas a alguien que no es tu novia, no lo sé; ella en desquite fue a una fiesta a revolcarse con cuanto hombre se consiguió en el camino, todo por despecho. Ok lo podía entender, necesitaba sacarme de su sistema, me odiaba y me pareció justo que lo hiciera. Las cosas como siempre no son tan sencillas. Cuando tío Rick no los conto que no sabía quién era el padre del bebe se me partió el alma.

En cierta forma me sabía responsable. Solía pensar que si no la hubiese tocado, se habría quedado tranquila. Sin hacer locuras por despecho. Fue tanto el peso de la culpa que termine por contarle a Tío Rick gran parte de lo que viví con Kate. El día que me desahogue perdí el respeto de mis padres, la amistad de mis primos, y el afecto de mi padrino quien más que mi amigo era como un segundo padre para mí. Con el tiempo pudimos volver a hablarnos pero nunca fue igual.

Todo porque Kate se volvió loca cuando le fui "infiel"… pero que falta de carácter, porque no pudieron pensar que lo probo, le gusto y quiso repartirlo… Nooo, eso jamás les pasó por la cabeza a los Hunter, todo tiene que ser culpa de Sterling.

Y esa maldita culpa la llevo conmigo por más de 6 años. Estoy cansado de ser un paria dentro de mi familia y que todo el mundo me juzgue solo porque dormí con Kate, como si ellos fuesen unos santos. Si los Hunter viven bajo la máxima del soldado: en tiempos de guerra cualquier hueco es trinchera. Incluso Donald se acostaba con mi hermana y de alguna extraña forma Hunter termino siendo la victima relación. Siempre los Sterling somos las mierdas.

Todos son unos hipócritas, estoy cansado de tanta mariconería y ¿Cómo demonios mis padres pueden considerar si quiera que ese niño sea mi hijo?, eso sería mucha mala suerte, o muy buena puntería me diría Josh. Se detuvo frente a su casa, y bajo del auto, Suspiro hondo antes de decir. -Y qué demonios importa… si le pasa algo a Kate, Tío Rick y Tía Lisa se harán cargo.-

-0-0-0-

El doctor Kevin Rimes se encontraba trabajando en su oficina, como director del hospital tenía que cubrir muchas funciones administrativas pero aun así siempre apartaba un poco de su tiempo para hacer rondas por los pasillos y verificar el funcionamiento de las cosas de primera mano. En eso escucha que alguien le toca la puerta.

-Pase.- A su oficina entra su buen amigo, vecino y compañero de estudios el doctor Jorge Ramírez especialista en trauma.

-Epa hermano ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Hey no saludas, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Qué tal te va?, ¿Cómo están los hijos?, tu sabes esas cosas.

-Nos vimos esta mañana y tú no tienes hijos así que dime a que vienes porque tienes un chisme que te parece jugoso que quieres compartir conmigo.

-El que me tengas como chismoso hace que me duela mi corazoncito.

-Deja la payaseria y comienza a hablar.

-Bien, veo que las finanzas vuelven al Jefe gruñón… te cuento acabo de atener un trauma múltiple por accidente de tránsito.

-Y eso que tiene de raro.

-Lo raro es el nombre del paciente.

-No me digas déjame adivinar, ¿Elvis?- no- ¿otra vez Ringo?,- su amigo solo negó con la cabeza- tampoco, veamos ¿Khairon?

-Cerca… bastante cerca, su nombre es Catherine Hunter Hayes y por los apellidos ya sabes quienes son sus padres.- la carcajada que soltó hizo eco en la oficina. La primera vez que se enfrentaron a un cadáver cuando estaban en la facultad Jorge aseguro que era el cuerpo de Ringo Star, desde entonces cree que todas las personas que atienden son famosas. Kevin se levantó y tomo su chaqueta.

-Estás loco Jorge, siempre inventando cosas; que demonios podrían estar hacer un Hunter-Hayes en este pedazo de pueblo.- Salió de la oficina y se dirigió a recepción mientras su amigo le seguía los talones.

-Te aseguro que es hija de los Almirantes, Kevin, ¿no sé porque no me crees?

-Porque eres un mitómano de la mierda; Mira Jorge, solo para que veas lo seguro que estoy que mientes, si la chica es una Hunter-Hayes te pagare durante un mes los desayunos y me comeré mi sombrero. ¿Qué te parece eso?-

-Me parece que de un momento a otro te vas a alegrar de no tener sombrero puesto hermano; mira hacia la recepción.

Tres figuras estaban listas para tomar la recepción, un hombre ya entrado en años que esta sobre las enfermeras que atiende el mostrador de información, el tono que usa dice que está acostumbrado a que otros hagan lo que dice, y al parecer esta frustrado por la falta de cooperación de su personal. A su lado una mujer también entrada en años, de ojos verdes que bien podrían lanzar relámpagos con ellos, y un hombre joven de buena estatura y complexión atrás de ellos con expresión mal encarada en su rostro.

-No sé cómo quiere que se lo explique señorita…- Rick estaba a punto de estrangular a la pobre enfermera que estaba del otro lado del mostrador tratando de esconderse en el mismo -Buscamos a Catherine Hunter-Hayes, víctima de un accidente de auto… la policía nos dio esta dirección- dijo con evidente ira contenida en su voz.

-Buenas tardes soy el Dr. Kevin Rimes administrador del hospital…- dijo el buen doctor con una expresión calmada, que duro hasta que el hombre y la mujer de mayor edad se giraron a verlo –En que puedo ayudarlos- el pobre hombre trago saliva, claro que reconocía a Rick y Lisa Hunter-Hayes. Pero era la expresión de Lisa la que le hacía temer por su vida.

-Si hay algo- dijo tajantemente Lisa.

Una vez aclarada toda la situación, la familia fue trasladada hasta la sala de espera del quirófano donde debieron esperar que los médicos que atendían a Kate y a las demás víctimas del accidente salieran a dar el parte médico de toda la situación.

Don está de pie en la sala de espera del hospital con sus padres que están destrozados, tienen a Kate en cuidados intensivos, el medico nos han dicho que lo más probable es que su hermana no recupere tiene un sangrado interno y por causa de su enfermedad y lo deteriorado de sus tejidos no pueden operar así que es cuestión de tiempo... el único consuelo que les dan es que en caso de morir Kate de su enfermedad sería mucho más doloroso.

Sabe que tiene que hacer la llamada es solo que aún no consigue el valor para hacerlo, el vino a cuidar a su hermanita, el mismo se colocó esa misión, una misión que ha fallado.

-Ian, soy yo Don.- la voz de Don sonó contrita.

Ian dejo la cerveza que tenía en la mano, había pasado buena parte de la tarde tratando de comunicarse con Mei, para hablar con ella. Pero la voz de su hermano hizo que el mayor de estos se pusiera en guardia -¿Qué pasa hermanito?-

-Es Kate, tenemos un problema-

En menos de dos horas la familia se encontraba en la pista del aeropuerto militar, Max e Ian pidieron algunos favores a algunos viejos amigos, un vuelo de transporte que debía dejar algunas piezas de recambio y personal adelanto su salida.

-Ian…- su tío Max lo jalo para hablar con él a solas por unos momentos.

-Qué su sucede tío Max-

-Ben lo sabe…- pero Ian no dijo nada -Tú tía se lo dijo hace unas horas. No lo tomo bien- Max hizo un esfuerzo por contar todo lo que había pasado durante la cena, pero o a Ian no le importaba o simplemente tenía otras cosas en la cabeza.

Hasta que su sobrino finalmente hablo -Bueno que se le va a hacer- dijo con resignación Ian mientras encogía los hombros.

-¿Ian?- su tío estaba evidentemente confundido por la actitud de su sobrino.

-Tío no disculpo a Ben por haberse aprovechado de Kate, pero por mucho que mis padres hayan actuado como unos idiotas…- eso tenso a su tío, no estaba de acuerdo con que su sobrino les faltara al respeto a sus padres, pero Ian ignoro la mirada de reprobación de su tío -Nos tenía a nosotros, ella se fue… y… ¡Mierda! Sabes no sé tío Max, ahora no puedo preocuparme por eso- el muchacho movió la cabeza.

Max entendió que Ian y los demás tenían otras cosas de las que preocuparse. Así que pronto los hermanos estaban viajando a Guagualote. Nate y Henry aún estaban con algo de estupor, la noticia los agarro en su última juerga con Josh.

-¿Qué demonios haces con ese gato?- Ian noto que Henry llevaba al señor Bigotes con él.

-Donald sugirió que trajéramos a la bola de pelos con nosotros- el gato maulló contrariado por la manera en que se dirigían a él -porque mama necesitaba todo el apoyo emocional que se pudiera.

Ninguno de sus hermanos protesto nada y continuaron con su viaje. Pero las cosas en Macross estaban lejos de estar tranquilas. La noticia de que los ejercicio de la flota habían sido suspendidos debido a que dos miembros del Estado Mayor habían súbitamente abandonado los mismos se rego como pólvora en todos los sectores.

Desde sus cuarteles en Ciudad Monumento, Anatole Leonard escuchaba el reporte que uno de sus elementos había preparado -¿Entonces nadie puede decirme donde se encuentran la Almirante Hayes y el Almirante Hunter?-

-Más allá de que ambos tomaron un vuelo con destino a Sudamérica, que pagaron en efectivo no sabemos nada- dijo el hombre con uniforme de mayor, mientras leía sus notas.

-¿Cómo que no saben nada más?-

-Pagaron en efectivo para hacer más difícil su detección, ¿Sabe cuanta gente llamada Rick o Lisa, vive en el área central? Y eso solo si usaron sus verdaderos nombres cosa que dudo sinceramente, Señor.- ante la evidente incomodidad de su jefe, el mayor prosiguió –Lo que averiguamos es que el personal asignado al staff de ambos no conoce a ciencia cierta el paradero de ellos, salvo que se han comunicado constantemente con la base, del mismo modo sus localizadores de emergencia han sido activados…-

-¿Tenemos su localización en estos momentos?-

-De acuerdo a los satélites, ellos se encuentran en Guagualote- ante la cara de Leonard, el mayor se explicó -Una pequeña ciudad al Oeste del antiguo sector V-11. En el Comando Amazonas. De acuerdo al su comandante, rechazaron el ofrecimiento de un grupo de seguridad, al parecer tratan de pasar desapercibidos-

-¿Qué hay en ese lugar para que se tomen esos riesgos?- preguntó retóricamente Leonard. Ante lo cual el mayor solo movió los hombros –Retírese, y averigüe cual es la importancia de ese lugar para los Hunter.-

El mayor se retiró haciendo un impecable saludo, dejando al Subjefe del Estado Mayor. Ahí había una buena oportunidad para dañar a Lisa Hayes y al idiota que tiene por esposo pensó, era una oportunidad demasiado buena como para dejarla pasar por lo que definitivamente valía la pena los riesgos, por lo que sin importarle la hora comenzó a hacer llamadas a rivales que con los años, Rick y Lisa habían acumulado. Esto potencialmente era lo que todos ellos estaban esperando.

Para cuando Ian, llego con Nate y Henry, a Guagualote, las cosas estaban bastante mal, lo primero que hicieron fue llamar a Don por teléfono, Este les explico que sus padres habían "alquilado" una habitación cerca de terapia intensiva, para no alejarse del lugar donde su hermana convalecía, el pronóstico no era para nada alentador y que a su madre han tenido que sedarla para que duerma un poco, aun así y como no podía ser de otra manera se opuso rotundamente a abandonar las instalaciones.

Al llegar al Hospital los hermanos se dieron cuenta que mucha gente los reconocía, solo que les bajan la mirada ya que al parecer no saben cómo dirigirse a ellos, Ian ve a unas señoras mayores rezando el rosario en el área de espera. Repentinamente sitio como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Una de ellas, una señora bastante mayor con bastón se les acerco y ordeno a dos chicos que tomaron sus equipajes y al gato y salieron de allí.

-Ellos dejaran sus cosas en casa de Kate.- dijo la señora que parecía la cabecilla de todas las otras -sus padres están descansando y su hermano está afuera de terapia intensiva, sigan derecho y crucen a la izquierda- les termino de decir antes ignorarlos tomar nuevamente su rosario y comenzar a rezar.- Ian pensó que si su madre no cuidaba su carácter iba a ser igual que esa señora en su vejez.

-0-0-0-

Desde la ventana que daba a terapia intensiva, vieron a su hermana tendida en la cama, a pesar de los vendajes se podían observar los moretones e hinchazón ocasionada por el accidente, Kate no estaba bien, en realidad se veía bastante mal…

-¿Don que fue lo que paso?- la pregunta de Ian fue directa

-Un conductor que perdió los frenos envistió su auto, gracias a Dios iba sola, yo estaba con Joseph en un partido de futbol.

-¿Y papa y mama?

-Como te dije "alquilaron" un cuarto, a mama la tuvieron que sedar cuando el doctor le dijo que lo más probable es que Kate no despierte- fue ahí que entendieron la negativa de sus padres a irse del lugar a descansar, la situación era más grave de lo que Ian pensaba, decidió quedarse haciendo guardia con Don frente a terapia intensiva mientras Nathan se fue a reunirse con los médicos, para tener una visión general de la situación.

-Buenos días…- Nate consulto el reloj dándose cuenta de que no había dormido en casi día y medio -¿Usted es el Dr. Rimes?-

-En efecto, en que puedo ayudarlo- Rimes ya intuía de quien se trataba.

-Soy el Dr. Nathan Hunter, ¿Puede decirme el estado de mi hermana? Y no trate de suavizar la píldora por favor- dijo Nate, era evidente que conocía la gravedad de las lesiones de su hermana.

Henry por su parte decidió buscar a sus padres, los consigue durmiendo abrazados en una cama de hospital su padre entreabre los ojos, espera a que le diga algo cuando no lo hace su mirada se entrecierra... Henry sabía lo que significaba esa mirada desde que tenía 5 años de edad y su madre sufrió de lechina, el solo asiente con la cabeza y huye lo más rápido que puede. Recuerda cuando era pequeño y su mama se enfermaba cosa que ocurría muy raramente, su padre se convertía en un ser sumamente protector y los castigos por molestar a su madre eran severos.

-¿Cómo están papa y mama?- Ian le pregunto al verlo llegar.

-Mama está dormida; Papa está en modo gallito o como decía tío Roy "Mato a quien moleste a mi mujer", en verdad, me dio algo de miedo.-

-¿Son ideas mías o están más unidos?- comento Ian.

-No son ideas tuyas, y más les vale que se unan si pretender superar esto. La prensa va a intentar destrozarnos y lo más probable es que los enemigos de papa y mama en la RDF se aprovechen de este momento de debilidad, si sufrimos cuando Kate despareció esto será mucho peor.- Don dejo escapar un poco su frustración por solo imaginar todo lo que se avecinaba para su familia.

Henry lo miro sorprendido -¿Desde cuando eres experto en política Don?-

-Desde que soy hijo de mis padres.-

Nathan regreso más de una hora después, para dar un pequeño informe médico al mejor estilo Hunter

-Chicos se está desangrando poco a poco y no hay nada que podamos hacer, es solo cuestión de tiempo; intentaron detener la hemorragia con cirugía pero sus órganos internos están demasiado dañados por su enfermedad. Así que la volvieron a cerrar, puede que la hemorragia se detenga naturalmente, ha pasado en otras ocasiones, pero es poco probable, por no hablar de un milagro.

-¿Despertara?, ¿podremos hablar con ella?- pregunto Henry intentando de aferrarse a la esperanza de volver a hablar con ella.

-No lo sé, honestamente no creo que despierte, el golpe en la cabeza fue considerable y creo que esta mejor dormida por lo menos así no siente dolor. En la mañana de acuerdo a su condición la piensan trasladar a una habitación privada, claro a menos que queramos trasladarla a su casa.

-Porque no podemos llevar…

-Macross no es una opción Henry, su cuerpo no soportaría el traslado. Papa y mama han arreglado con el hospital el traslado del mejor equipo médico que el dinero puede comprar, pero no creo que eso en este caso haga alguna diferencia, hay cosas que sencillamente están más allá de las habilidades médicas y hay que dejarlas en… en manos de Dios.- Ver a Nathan desmoronarse y comenzar a llorar como un chiquillo no era cosa fácil, más si en 5 segundos Henry se le uniría como cuando eran niños, Don miro a Ian en busca de apoyo, pero él parecía encerrado aun en sus propios pensamientos. Hasta que por fin se animó a hablar.

-Entonces Nathan, nos mandan a una habitación privada para no dar espectáculos mientras esperamos que muera o nos la llevábamos a su casa a morir, esas son nuestras opciones. – El tono de voz acerado de Ian les causo escalofríos, y Nate tardo un poco en responder.

-Bueno si… esas son las opciones que tenemos hasta ahora Ian.

-Que bien y ¿quién se las expondrá a los viejos?- como siempre todos los hermanos miraron a Ian quien ahora pensaba, que había hecho una pregunta sumamente estúpida.

-No me miren. Porque mierda siempre tengo que enfrentarlos yo. Aquí todos somos adultos maldita sea.

-No creo que haga falta que les digamos nada; mama no dejaría a Kate sin atención médica, así que en realidad no hay opciones, Kate será trasladada a la habitación privada.- Claro si amanece viva- este fue un pensamiento que decidió no compartir con sus hermanos, él pudo ver los exámenes médicos y sabe que Kate no tiene mucho tiempo.

La noche paso y la condición de Kate no cambio. Cada uno de los hermanos trato de asimilar lo que ocurría por su cuenta. Aunque unos estaban obviamente más ansiosos que otros, después de la explicación medica que dio Nathan sobre la condición de Kate.

-Donald cálmate, si no empeoro es bueno- dijo Henry.

Don no necesito ver la cara de Nathan para saber que lo que dijo Henry era una gran sarta de mierda. Ni se molestó en contestarle y se fue a desayunar. No había comido en todo el día desde que había llegado al hospital con sus padres. En realidad necesitaba un baño pero no pensaba moverme de allí, era demasiado temprano para llamar a Joseph, pero quería hablar con el niño y saber cómo estaba aunque tenía algo de miedo de que le preguntara sobre su madre.

Donald estaba tomando su desayuno, un café que seguramente ya tenía horas preparado y un sándwich que definitivamente agradecería un poco más de sabor, comida de hospital al fin y al cabo se dijo, sus hermanos seguían montando guardia o descansando en la habitación que sus padres habían conseguido para estar cerca de su hermana. La cabeza no le dejaba de dar vueltas, realmente le sorprendía que sus padres hayan mostrado tal entereza y se pregunta cuanto más podrán durar.

-¿Disculpe es usted Donald Hunter-Hayes?- la voz de un hombre un tanto bajito de estatura le hizo interrumpir su desayuno.

-Lo soy ¿usted es?- casi al instante se puso a la defensiva.

-Soy el Doctor Sandrea su hermana me encargo la elaboración de su testamento.-

-Ya veo…- Don miro al hombre, poseía una expresión relajada y mirada comprensiva y supuso que no haría daño escuchar las razones del hombre. -¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?-

-Mucho de hecho ¿Puedo sentarme?- Don le hizo el ademan de que se sentara a su lado, el Abogado, comenzó a explicar todos los preparativos y medidas que su hermana había puesto en marcha para cuando esta falleciera. Claro que nadie esperaba que tal prospecto fuera tan pronto.

-La última voluntad de su hermana fue dejarle la custodia de su hijo a todos sus hermanos de forma conjunta... pero el testamento no lleno los requisitos formales del registro por ende no es totalmente legal...- concluyo el abogado.

-¿Cómo lo hacemos legal?-

-Todos ustedes deben firmar el testamento, como apoderado legal yo puedo firmar alegando que es el mejor interés de mi cliente dado que el testamento actual representa fielmente la voluntad de Catherine Hunter-Hayes.- hizo una breve pausa antes de dar un sorbo a su tasa de café -No se trata de algo menor y se necesita de un consenso entre todos ustedes, con uno que se niegue a firmar… el testamento queda sin efecto.-

Don se quedó en silencio, si por el fuera dejaría que otro se hiciera cargo del pequeño, él en absoluto se consideraba apto para ser padre, por otro lado Kate les pedía un único favor, cuidar del pequeño.

-Necesito su respuesta cuanto antes Sr. Hunter. También hay otro asunto que merece su atención…como lo son los bienes de su hermana, su seguro de vida, y la indemnización que está ofreciendo pagar la compañía dueña del camión que causo el accidente, cosa que estoy manejando como apoderado de su hermana; esto en conjunto representa una suma considerable que sirve como soporte para la manutención y el cuidado del niño en el futuro -

-El dinero no es importante para nosotros, pero entiendo lo que quiere decir, me comunicare con usted en cuanto pueda-

Con eso el abogado se fue satisfecho con la respuesta, y Don entro en estado de gran ansiedad por lo que aprovechando que sus padres aún no habían despertado procedió a reunir a sus hermanos y contarles con detalles lo que el abogado le había dicho sobre los deseos de Kate.

-Mama se pondrá en un plan terrible, si Kate fallece en estos momentos- razono Henry.

Nate estaba preocupado también por como su madre reaccionara a la noticia del testamento de su hermana. -Es cierto, ella se va a quejar y exigir quedarse con las custodia de Joseph como su abuela, ella ya perdió Kate…- eso hizo que algunas cejas se levantaran -Independientemente si ella sobrevive o no a esto igual es solo cuestión de tiempo, no va a perder a esta criatura también.-

Don le dio la razón a su hermano mayor -Además ella sabe la vida tan desordenada que llevamos todos nosotros. Y seamos honestos para nosotros es más fácil dejar que nuestra madre crie a Joseph - los hermanos meditaron en silencio por unos momentos hasta que Ian finalmente hablo.

-Lo que a nosotros nos convenga o no ya no tiene importancia alguna.- dijo con voz firme el mayor de todos ellos -Kate nos dejos a Joseph a nosotros para que lo cuidáramos, es nuestra responsabilidad no de papa y mama…- los muchachos sopesaron las palabras de Ian -Ya le fallamos una vez, no vamos a tener otra oportunidad de resarcirnos con ella-

Si alguno de ellos tenía dudas sobre lo que su hermano había dicho, no las dijo, en el fondo sabían que Ian tenía razón, hace seis años eran muy jóvenes para poder haber protegido a su hermana. Ahora era diferente, esta vez apoyarían hasta el final a su hermana así sea contra sus mismos padres.

Satisfecho con la decisión silente de sus hermanos, Ian continuo –Bien, Don llama al abogado, nos reuniremos con él cuanto antes… Chicos con esto resuelto… hay un último pendiente que resolver- con eso los Hunters comienzan a hacer los arreglos del traslado del cuerpo, en caso de que lo peor ocurra no querían dejarle semejante carga a sus padres.

-0-0-0-

Kate fue trasladada a una bonita habitación privada a primeras horas de la mañana seguía inconsciente y se encontraba entubada aun así el semblante de su rostro era sereno, cosa que tranquilizaba a Lisa.

Se había despertado entre los brazos de su esposo, cosa que la extraño un poco… luego comenzó a recordar los acontecimientos del día anterior y se levantó con tal velocidad que sin querer tumbo a Hunter de la cama.

-¡Lisa!- se quejó el como un niño pequeño mientras se sobaba el trasero pero ella no lo oía, en el baño habían dos cepillos de dientes nuevos, crema dental, y varios artículos de aseo personal, ella no los había comprado pero eran de la marca que usaba lo que indicaba que alguno de sus hijos los habría puesto allí. Se apresuró lo más que pudo y pregunto por la condición de su hija, está seguía igual o por lo menos eso parecía, pero había sido trasladada a una nueva habitación.

El equipo médico que Rick había contratado había llegado en horas de la mañana, se encontraban reunidos en este momento dándole dos opciones:

-Podemos operar, pero lomas probable es que no sobreviva a la intervención o podemos esperar a ver si el cuerpo se recupera por sí mismo, cosa que es poco probable.- Esa eran las mismas dos opciones que le habían dado los médicos al llegar. Lisa les había preguntado las posibilidades reales que habían de que Kate saliera con vida del quirófano y le habían respondido muy diplomáticamente que eran nulas, ahora estos médicos que se suponen son los expertos decían lo mismo solo que de forma más fría y con un lenguaje más técnico. ¿Qué demonios se supone que ellos como padres deben hacer? Era lo que se preguntaba Rick Hunter.

-Lo hablare con mi esposa.- Era la única respuesta que podía dar en ese momento.

-0-0-0-

Rick paso por recepción y se consiguió con un mensaje de sus hijos, habían salido a hacer solo Dios sabe que diligencia. Aprovecho esos minutos en los que estaba solo y llamo a Roy, estuvo conversando con él un rato preguntándole si la decisión que estaba tomando era la correcta.

Como siempre Roy fue ambiguo pero le pregunto si quería que volara para allá a fin de estar a su lado, Rick le pido que por favor se quedara en Macross ellos tendrían que volver tarde o temprano y le gustaría tener una mano amiga en casa. Se despidió de su hermano y prometió llamarlo a pensar tuviese noticias.

Lisa y Rick llegaron a la misma conclusión, no someterían a Kate a una cirugía innecesaria, Don e Ian no parecían muy conformes pero se quedaron tranquilos cuando Nathan les aseguro que eso era lo mejor para Kate y que estaba ligeramente preocupado que sus padres decidieran sacrificarla con más procedimientos médicos.

Eran horas de la tarde cuando Kate comenzó a quejarse, se notaba que sentía dolor pero no había nada que Rick o Lisa pudiesen hacer. Aparentemente los calmante no estaban surtiendo efecto o el dolor era tan intenso que la morfina no era suficiente para mantenerla sedada.

Habían pasado Tres horas cuando sus hijos se retiraron de la habitación, ya no soportaban la agonía de ver a Kate en ese estado, mientras su madre lloraba a su lado susurrándole palabras de aliento al oído intentando calmarla. Dos horas después Rick maldijo al bastardo que prohibió la eutanasia. Ese Hijo de puta, nunca tuvo un hijo sufriendo en su lecho de muerte. Pensó mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello.

Kate mi hija estaba sufriendo intensamente, los médicos no tenían respuesta para darnos solo era cuestión de tiempo y teníamos que esperar a que ocurriese lo peor. Trataba de ser un apoyo para Lisa pero sentía que fallaba miserablemente, ¿cómo podía sostenerla cuando no podía sostenerme a mí mismo? Eso es algo para lo que no tenía respuesta. Solo me quedaba sentarme a su lado y llorar con ella mientras tratábamos de sostener a nuestra hija sin hacerle daño.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando Kate comenzó a mover los ojos… poco a poco abrió los parpados y pude ver esos hermosos ojos azules tan parecidos a los míos una vez más… ese sería mi pequeño milagro, uno que en verdad ya no esperaba.

-0-0-0-

Estaba tumbada en una cama cuando desperté, allí de pie a ambos lados de la misma estaban mis padres, lloraban desesperadamente, no les pude hablar tenía algo en mi garganta.

Me alegre de verlos, tenía tantas ganas de estar con ellos debía decirles tantas cosas, el dolor que sentía era intenso al punto de nublar mi razón, aun así intente pedirles perdón.

-Kate hija no pasa nada estamos aquí contigo, tranquila y trata de respirar, no llores.- Sentí como mi padre limpiaba una lagrima de mi rostro, Dios como quería abrazarlo a él y a mama.- ¿Puedes entenderme?- solo asentí con la cabeza mientras tomaba con fuerza la mano de mi padre.

-Hija estamos aquí contigo todo estará bien, ya verás que saldrás de esta en poco tiempo.- Sabia que mi madre mentía, aunque no estaba segura si me mentía a mi o a ella misma. Yo no saldría de esta, aun así me alegraba de ver a mis padres a mi lado, me sentía amada.

Tome la palma de mi padre y dibuje con las pocas fuerzas que tenía un corazón como lo hacía cuando era niña. Esperando que me entendiera

-Yo también te amo Kate, tu madre y yo te amamos.

Tome sus manos y las puse una sobre otra encima de mí, sabía que era un simple gesto pero esperaba que lo entendieran; debían perdonarse... cada vez me costaba más respirar y mi cuerpo dolía intensamente, vi a la esquina de la habitación y allí de pie estaba mi abuelo con su uniforme pulcro de almirante, a cada lado de él estaban los padres de mis padres Donald Hayes y Michael Hunter, aparentemente me esperaban...

Debí quedarme mucho rato mirando ese espacio de la habitación porque mi padre se dio cuenta, lastimosamente él había visto a demasiada gente morir durante la guerra para saber exactamente que estaba viendo

-¿Te vinieron a buscar Kat?- mis padres lloraban y mi madre miraba el sitio donde mis abuelos me esperaban, sin poder realmente ver nada.

Solo asentí con la cabeza, aunque no hacía falta ello ya lo sabían. Mi padre prácticamente había perdido la voz... -¿Es el viejo Almirante?

Volví asentir, como mi padre sabía que él había venido por mí es un misterio. Vi con Hayes se acercó a mi madre y la envolvió en un abrazo por la espalda dándole consuelo, inmediatamente sentí que se relajó aunque apretaba mi mano con fuerza, mientras que Michael ponía si mano en el hombro de mi padre... Era una lástima que mis padres no pudiesen ver que ellos estaba allí.

Una ráfaga de dolor atravesó mi cuerpo en verdad no creo poder aguantar mucho más, apreté fuertemente las manos de mis padres mientras pasaba y trataba de respirar... vi las lágrimas recorrer las mejillas de mi madre antes de voltear a ver a mi padre, el asintió y lloro más fuerte.

Mi madre tomo aire fuertemente antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Puedes irte Kate... tu padre... y yo estamos listos para dejarte irte... no queremos que sufras...

-Te amamos Catherine, te amamos y estamos orgullosos de que hayas sido nuestra hija- mi madre beso mi frente mientras que mi padre besaba mi mano una y otra vez... sentí como mis lágrimas bañaban mi rostro por última vez y recordé como me despedí de mi hijo esta mañana, como se sintió su pequeño cuerpo entre mis brazos y las veces que le dije que lo amaba mientras llenaba de besos su carita.

-Estaremos bien pequeña, todo estará bien, puedes ir cuando estés lista.

Vi como mi abuelo Henry sonreía y extendía su mano así mi... mire a mis padres y vi como ellos asentían con la cabeza, sonreí en una sonrisa triste en la medida que me dejaba el tubo que estaba en mi garganta, extendí mi mano y me deje llevar, mi abuelo Henry tomo mi mano y me abrazo con fuerza y ya no sentí más dolor... vi como mis abuelos biológicos besaban a sus hijos y se despedían mientras la máquina que tomaba los latidos de mi corazón quedaba en una línea.

Mi madre grito y me abrazo, mi padre miro hacia donde estaba, y asintió con la cabeza a modo de despedida antes de abrazarse a mi madre y llorar... mientras entraba el personal médico a la habitación para apagar los equipos... Mis otros abuelos me sonrieron y guiaron el camino por delante... era tiempo de comenzar otra etapa.

Continuara….


	9. Chapter 8

Robotech no me pertenece la Historia es gracias a mi persona y mi coautor Fer

Gracias por leer

Capítulo 8

Después de mucha insistencia de sus hijos y esposo Lisa dejo el hospital, no quería dejar el cuerpo de su hija pero era tiempo de sacarlo de la habitación y llevarlo a la morgue. Rick la llevo a casa de Kate, mientras sus hijos terminaban de arreglar los trámites para el entierro y el traslado del cuerpo.

Lisa iba bastante sedada aun si no se quedaba dormida. Rick la sentó en el sofá mientras él le hacia la cama a su esposa, a pesar de que se espera que los hombres sean fuertes y estoicos, él genuinamente no cree poder salir de esta crisis; ha superado muchas cosas en su vida pero nunca pensó tener que enterrar a un hijo... cuando alza la vista ve a Joseph de pie frente a Lisa, sosteniendo al maldito gato de la misma forma que su madre lo hacía... lo puede ver en sus ojos, sin querer su nieto la ha trasportado a un pasado con recuerdos más felices.

-¿Estas bien abuelita?- Lisa se limpia las lágrimas del rostro y toma al niño en brazos hasta montarlo en sus piernas y abrazarlo fuerte.

-No estoy bien, pero lo estaré; los dos estaremos bien juntos...- Rick sabe por las palabras de Lisa que eso es una promesa, poco después Lisa y el pequeño caen finalmente presas del sueño. Rick deja que Lisa este con Joseph incluso duerme con el niño y el gato esa noche. Antes de dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes besa las frentes de su esposa y su nieto, por este día han tenido demasiado.

-0-0-0-

Fue la llamada más difícil que tuvo que contestar Claudia en toda su vida, ni siquiera el recordar aquella vez en que Roy se desplomo en su camarote durante la guerra y ella casi histérica marcaba el número del servicio de emergencias de la nave. En esa ocasión al menos su esposo se había salvado.

El teléfono sonó tres veces antes que la persona al otro lado contestara.

-Iglesia de la Inmaculada Concepción- se escuchó la voz de una mujer.

-Buenas noches quisiera hablar con el padre Gilliard. Dígale que se trata de un pedido especial de parte de la señora Claudia Grant-Fokker-

-Permítame un momento señora Grant-

Al cabo de unos momentos fue pasada con el padre -Hola Claudia ¿eres tú? Tanto tiempo ¿Cómo has estado tú… y tu familia?- era una voz suave perteneciente a un hombre ya mayor.

-Muy bien dentro de lo que cabe padre…- la voz compungida de la mujer le indico al viejo sacerdote que las cosas no marchaban como lo deberían hacer.

-Claudia ¿Qué pasa?-

Roy se acercó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado para tomarle de una mano mientras ella continuaba al teléfono, ese gesto le infundio valor a Claudia -Necesito de tú ayuda Billy…- dijo apenas superando el nudo de su garganta. Y comenzó a contarle los eventos de los últimos días. Robert Gilliard había sido capellán por muchos años en las RDF, formo parte del cuerpo religioso del SDF-1 durante la guerra, Claudia trabajo con él cuando se debían organizar servicios religiosos y platicas de ayuda al personal militar, llegaron a tener una buena amistad, hasta que se retiró unos años después antes de que la expedición SDF-2 saliera. Encontró espacio en una pequeña Iglesia en las orillas de Macross donde ha pasado los últimos 14 años de su vida.

-Pobre niña, no me imagino lo que deben de estar pasando sus padres y sus hermanos-

-Si Billy, a pesar de todo, ellos son buenas personas y están muy confundidos en estos momentos, supongo que tienen, tenemos que asimilarlo… lo hemos visto antes como militares, pero es diferente cuando a quien le ocurre es muy cercano a ti.-

-Te entiendo amiga, no te preocupes tendremos el lugar listo para mañana- la llamada duro un par de minutos más antes de que terminara.

Claudia se quedó quieta por algunos momentos, ya había conseguido la iglesia católica que su sobrina quería para su misa, faltaba varios detalles más, pero ella realmente se sentía totalmente inoperante en esta situación.

-¿Papa, mama?- Josh se acercó hasta sus padres, su mama contenía las lágrimas en el pecho de su padre, que por primera vez en muchos años había perdido esa expresión jovial y alegre que caracterizaba a Roy Fokker, no quería interrumpirlos en ese momento, pero ya tenía lo que le habían pedido que hiciera. -Ya arregle lo del hotel, para las personas que vendrán, ahora voy a salir para reunirme con Dana y Tío Max y dejar listo lo del transporte. ¿Van a estar bien?-

-Si muchacho, nosotros saldremos en un rato más, arreglaremos los últimos detalles de la parcela- contesto Roy a su hijo -Ten cuidado-

-Lo tendré-

Con eso Josh cruzo la puerta de su casa, dejando a sus padres en el interior. El muchacho estaba muy aturdido como todos al escuchar la noticia de la muerte de Kate, le dolía ver a su mama así de perdida, pero era muy poco lo que en esos podía hacer salvo ayudar en lo posible para hacer que el funeral de Kate transcurriera lo más tranquilo que fuera posible. Sin embargo tranquilidad era lo último que los Hunter-Hayes tendrían.

El fuerte repicar del teléfono que se encontraba en la mesita de noche finalmente consiguieron que la mujer que dormía en la cama se decidiera por fin a contestarlo. No sin antes revisar primero de quien se trataba y la hora a la cual le llamaban.

-Más vale que esto sea bueno Jeff, porque son las 2 de la mañana…- logro decir somnolienta. -y si me haces cubrir otra nota idiota como la indigestión de…-

Pero su jefe no la dejo terminar -¿Sabes dónde está ese noviecito tuyo?-

Eso puso de mal humor a Mei, había tratado miserablemente de no pensar en Ian Hunter y ahora el idiota de su jefe lo traía a colación como si nada -No es asunto tuyo y no es mi novio-

-Tú lo que sea que sea, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con él?-

-Tres días ¿por qué es tan importante?-

-Sabías que los papas de tú no novio interrumpieron unos ejercicios de la flota y regresaron intempestivamente a la Tierra…- Mei siguió en silencio sin saber cuál era el punto que hacia su jefe -Y de acuerdo a un reporte que me llego, el General Reinhardt está por llegar de emergencia en las próximas horas, las malas lenguas dicen que los padres de tu no novio tuvieron una gigantesca pelea, durante los ejercicios, ahora están desaparecidos-

-Jeff en serio son las dos de la madrugada, me harías el favor de decirme ¿A dónde diablos quieres llegar con todo esto?-

-Haz las cuentas, Rick y Lisa Hunter, desaparecen después de una gran pelea, llegan a la Tierra solo para que esta se los trague por casi tres días y hace dos que nadie sabe de sus hijos, ahora me llego un reporte no confirmado de que se encontraban en Suramérica y que regresan en unas horas-

-Y eso que… si se divorcian, nadie que no conozca la historia reciente de esos dos se sorprenderá… mira yo regreso a dormir-

-Llegan en un vuelo militar… y según uno de mis contactos, traen a uno de sus hijos… para su funeral-

Eso provoco que Mei perdiera cualquier rastro de sueño que tuviera. -¿Estás seguro de eso?- le fue imposible hacer que su corazón no diera un vuelco.

-Ya tengo tú atención ¿Verdad?-

-0-0-0-

El sol apenas estaba despuntando cuando el transporte militar toco tierra en la Base Macross, la mañana era fría pero se soportaba con el saco de lana que Lynn Mei Ling sobre sus ropa habitual. Estaba ahí desde muy temprano y no estaba sola, cada medio impreso o de televisión de Macross, Monumento y lugares vecinos estaba presente, cada uno de ellos tenía una teoría del porque estaban ahí, unos especulaban de una crisis de seguridad, algún atentando en contra de la familia de dos altos mandos militares, otros hablaban del inminente divorcio del matrimonio Hunter-Hayes, incluso especulaban quien sería el primero en salir a culpar al otro de ser infiel, a estas alturas no era ya secreto para nadie la preferencia de la Almirante Lisa Hayes por Johannes Reihardt, ni las reuniones de trabajo del Rick Hunter con Susan Graham.

-Malditos buitres- exclamo Roy que veía a los equipos de noticias arremolinarse ante la cerca contigua a la pista de aterrizaje de la base y que permitía una excelente vista a la misma sin necesidad de entrar en el perímetro.

-No les prestes atención- dijo secamente Max. Quien como él tenía los ojos clavados en la cerca.

-Aun no puedo creerlo- murmuro Roy.

-Ya somos dos viejo-

Mir por su parte estaba junto con Claudia mientras ella hablaba por teléfono. -Muchas gracias Annie, pronto estaremos allí… el avión está por llegar y de ahí nos organizaremos para transportarla al velatorio, si gracias te veremos allí-

-¿Todo listo?- pregunto desconsolada Mir.

-Sí…- Claudia hizo una pausa antes de preguntar -¿Y la iglesia?-

-Dana y su escuadrón están terminando de ver los detalles, quedara para medio día-

En ese momento Josh llego en otra camioneta en la cual venían su tía Jean y un par de personas más. -¿No han llegado aún?- pregunto Jean a su cuñada con evidente tristeza, Claudia solo movió la cabeza.

-¿Estos son…?- Mir se dirigió a los recién llegados.

-La Dra. Mursi y el señor Licthberng, médico legista y concejeros legales, se aseguraran que todo…- Jean trago un poco de saliva -venga en regla…- los recién llegados saludaron de manera respetuosa al grupo y permanecieron en un rincón

Roy apareció entre el grupo -Llamaron de la torre de control está a cinco minutos de aquí. Con eso el grupo volvió a quedar en silencio.

Mei no hizo demasiados comentarios quedo claro que muy pocos sabían la información que su jefe le había suministrado horas antes. Uno de sus hijos ha fallecido, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo de verdad sintió deseos de estar en otro lugar. El movimiento extraño reinaba en la pista, se hallaba una escolta de moto patrulleros militares y varias camionetas era obvio que estaban esperando un vuelo de transporte y…

-¡Mierda!- es lo único que dice cuando nota entre los vehículos a una carroza fúnebre.

-Ahí- uno de sus colegas señala un punto en el cielo, que se vuelve más grande conforme pasa el tiempo-

Si el ambiente el hangar era de consternación, el viaje para traer a Kate al lugar donde creció y que sería su último lugar de reposo fue absolutamente en silencio. Salvo el sonido propio de los motores y los sollozos de una mujer, nadie de los Hunter-Hayes dijo gran cosa. Todos estaban repartidos en las distintas hileras del transporte. Joseph agotado por el día anterior había quedado rendido en los brazos de Ian, que lo acogía protectoramente en su asiento. Nate por su parte hablaba con la señora Carmencita y el grupo de damas de la iglesia que insistieron en acompañarlos para asegurarse de que su niña descansara apropiadamente. Henry se había sentado al lado de una de las señoras y oraba en silencio mientras sostenía la jaula del señor bigotes. Donald por su parte, había vuelto a aislarse del mundo y había rechazado de forma no muy educada los intentos de las señoras para que se uniera a su conversación. De vez en cuando los hermanos daban furtivas hacia la hilera de más atrás donde sus padres se encontraban.

Por muy evidente que fuera la animosidad hacia sus padres en esos momentos, el ver su madre con la mirada perdida mientras se aferra al abrazo protector de su padre muestra lo desamparada que Lisa Hayes-Hunter se encontraba en esos momentos, a pasar de las mejores intenciones de la señora Carmencita, para que las acompañara en una oración, Lisa simplemente había negado con la cabeza y se mantenía sujeta al que era aún su esposo, por consejo del médico le recomendaron tomar algún calmante o píldora para dormir, pero ella se había negado sabedora que probablemente su mente le hiciera una mala pasada y se despertara creyendo que su hija no hubiera fallecido.

Rick por su parte se sentía como un animal enjaulado. Tenía deseos de salir corriendo a otra parte, de gritar que la vida era una perra desalmada por quitarle a su pequeña y desahogarse, de desear que todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos años fuera una pesadilla. A esas alturas no sabía que era peor mirar los rostros de confusión y dolor de sus hijos, o lo desvalida y frágil que se veía Lisa, con su cabello suelto y desarreglado, sus ojos de color esmeralda sin brillo ni vida, apenas había ingerido alimento alguno y las ojeras de los últimos días la hacían ver en extremo demacrada. Apretó sus manos y entonces se dio cuenta que en sus piernas estaba un muñeco de peluche que Joseph le había dado a Lisa. Él no tenía idea alguna sobre qué era lo que pasaría con el pequeño, pero le partía el alma aún más el saber que a pesar de ser tan pequeño fuera más fuerte que todos ellos…

-Mi mama me lo compro, para que no tuviera pesadillas o estuviera triste- les dijo el pequeño mientras les obsequiada un peluche de un VT en modo Battleloid. -Se llama Pete y cuando tengo una pesadilla, sueño que Pete llega y me rescata después me deja que lo pilotee y vamos a casa- dijo con una sonrisa el pequeño que hizo que Lisa abrazara fuertemente a su nieto mientras lloraba. Rick no pudo contener las lágrimas y lloro, al menos en silencio.

El avión militar finalmente toco tierra en la Base Macross, por lo que las cámaras de televisión y fotográficas comenzaron a funcionar, a pesar de encontrarse alejados de los hangares disponían de buena visibilidad de todo lo que ocurría en el patio de maniobras. Toda la actividad no pasaba desapercibida para nadie de la prensa lo que solo aumentaba las especulaciones sobre lo que de verdad estaba ocurriendo en ese lugar.

Mei sabía que tenía que cubrir la nota y comenzó a hacer su trabajo. -Estamos reportando en vivo desde la Base Macross, desde el día de ayer múltiples versiones han corrido con respecto a Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes, desde que se encontraban a desaparecidos hasta…- continuo dando la nota, hasta cuando ve que bajan una urna cargada por 3 de los hermanos Hunters, Josh Fokker y otros hombres que no supo identificar. Por primera vez ella se quedó sin habla -No sabemos quién pueda ir en la urna…- dijo con voz nerviosa mientras ve como bajan el matrimonio Hunter Hayes y como Rick sostiene a Lisa para que no se caiga al piso -Es evidente que se trata de alguien muy cercano para la familia…- dijo con la boca seca, ya que se le comprimió el corazón al no ver a Ian _-Vamos ¿Dónde estás Ian Hunter?-_ se sentía fuera de lugar ahí, todo el mundo estaba haciendo volar su imaginación acerca de quién era la persona que llevaban en la urna, para Mei fueron unos segundos bastante largos, para que su corazón se aliviara momentáneamente luego ver salir Ian… que estaba cargando a un niño. Un pequeño que se nota es muy parecido a Rick Hunter.

-¿Puedes decirnos que esta pasado en estos momentos?- escucho que le preguntaban por el auricular, y le hicieron recordar que estaba en vivo y directo.

-Yo no tengo, ni nadie aquí tiene alguna idea de lo que está ocurriendo aquí…- Mei estaba genuinamente desconcertada ante los eventos. Pero ella hizo de forma silente la resolución de que lo averiguaría lo más pronto posible.

-0-0-0-

El tramite fue rápido, la urna fue subida a la carroza para ser llevada a la morgue militar mientras que un grupo de vehículos salió del hangar, dispersándose por varios sitios, y así desconcertando a la prensa que no supo adonde dirigirse. Un hummvee militar llevo a Rick y Lisa a casa ya que esta necesitaba descansar, los acompaño Claudia, los guardias del barrio militar estaban debidamente informados y no permitieron el acceso a nadie ajeno al lugar, otros llevaron a Josh y Nate junto con las señoras al hotel donde se hospedarían, Roy junto con Max fueron a la agencia funeraria donde se llevaría el velorio e hicieron los últimos arreglos para la misa. Por su parte Don y Henry se llevaron a Joseph a casa de los Sterlings donde se había acordado que durmiera por la noche de ese día. Mir y Max se alegraron de poder finalmente conocer a su nieto, eso hacía más llevadero la pérdida de Kate.

Las horas pasaban y el revuelo sobre la misteriosa urna que se hallaba en la morgue militar y la conexión con los Hunter-Hayes había dimensiones preocupantes, prácticamente todo periódico, canal de televisión y cualquier otro medio de comunicación había recogido la historia que llego a todos los confines del mundo e incluso más allá. Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, en especial en el Estado Mayor de las RDF.

-¿Cuánto más falta para salir?- el tono imperioso de Anatole Leonard, que ni siquiera a través de videoconferencia lograba ocultar que estaba más que complacido con la súbita desaparición de la Jefa de Estado Mayor y del Jefe de la Fuerza Espacial, pero su tono ya comenzaba a fastidiar a los pasajeros.

-Sea paciente general- le recomendó Emmerson que aún leía sus notas sobre los recientes ejercicios. -Pronto saldremos, solo están arreglando la escolta-

-Más vale que sea pronto- Leonard solo refunfuño y corto la comunicación. En su cabeza ya planeaba usar la ausencia no justificada de los Hunter-Hayes como una muestra más de poco compromiso y seriedad con la que estos se conducían en los asuntos que atañen a las RDF, sus aliados políticos se encargarían de avivar el debate, esta vez estaba seguro de que conseguiría deshacerse de al menos uno de ellos.

Afuera en una muestra de la ironía con la cual se desarrolla la vida, los escuadrones de los Tenientes Baker y Penn habían sido seleccionados para tal propósito, algo que no escapo al último de los ocupantes del vuelo del transbordador. -Y pensar que un imprevisto ha salvado las carreras de esos muchachos- dijo en un tono de lamento, se volvió a decir que no era algo personal.

Sus legajos hablaban de dos oficiales muy buenos, sin embargo desde hace mucho tiempo los pilotos de caza de la Fuerza Espacial seguían la escuela de pensamiento de Fokker, Hunter y los Sterling. Volar con inteligencia, y pelear siempre con agresividad. Eso hacía que estuvieran contaminados a sus ojos de los defectos propios de sus jefes, militares improvisados debido a las circunstancias de la guerra que no se fueron cuando esta termino, por el contrario encontraron el cobijo de Henry Global para prosperar y multiplicarse.

-Ya me las pagaras Hunter, no sé cómo la convenciste, pero esta vez será la última vez.- Johannes concordaba con Leonard, la desaparición de ambos era una conducta inaceptable, pero él estaba seguro que todo había sido instigado por Rick -No dejare que arrastres a Lisa al fondo sin retorno que se convertirá tú carrera, eso te lo aseguro.- El transportador pronto partió del puerto espacial con destino a la Tierra.

-0-0-0-

Camino sigilosamente por los pasillos del lugar, calculando que disponía de máximo diez minutos antes de que los guardias asignados al cuarto de control notaran que había alguien de más recorriendo la morgue militar.

-Ok anfiteatro 2-B- mirando para ambos lados cuidándose de que las cámaras ubicadas en el pasillo no la captaran una mujer de cabello negro entro al lugar, después de una rápida mirada.

No fue fácil convencer a un par de viejos conocidos que la dejaran entrar, pero ella era particularmente persuasiva, un par de convenientes fotografías de los mismos en un estado inconveniente con las mujeres de otros compañeros, le permitieron entrar.

-Bien allí esta- dijo al notar la urna, se acercó hasta la misma, tomo aire se dispuso a abrir la tapa para su suerte ya estaba levantada por lo que no hizo ruido alguno -¡Oh Dios! Yo sé quién eres- contra todo pronóstico ella se impresiono al ver el cuerpo bastante magullado de la chica que conoció en el aeropuerto... y súbitamente todo lo que había pasado desde que vio a Ian en el aeropuerto cobro sentido.

-Tú eres…-

-Es mi hermana Mei, me hubiese gustado que la conocieras...- Una voz la sorprendió por la espalda.

-Ian yo...- sus palabras murieron al verlo parado frente a ella con su cuerpo tensado y ojos que destilaban partes iguales de dolor, desilusión y furia.

-Mañana se dará la noticia de su fallecimiento, pero puedes tener la exclusiva en el noticiero de la noche...- ella se quedó paralizada ante el tono completamente frío de Ian, quien paso a su lado rápidamente -A nosotros nos da muy igual.- Ian se acercó y beso la frente de su hermana antes de cerrar la tapa del féretro, hizo señas al encargado van a congelar el cuerpo hasta el funeral.

_-Claro que eres una estúpida-_ se dijo así misma Mei _-Te resultaba familiar porque habías visto su rostro en las fotos que Ian te había mostrado… eso significa que ese niño es hijo de la chica y…- De nuevo la interrumpieron._

-Mei necesito ser fuerte por mi familia después…- ella pudo notar los ojos rojos del piloto y maldijo lo estúpida que había sido -Tal vez hablaremos. O tal vez no… no lo sé- con eso él se fue del lugar, dejando a la joven bastante aturdida y confundida sobre lo que debería hacer.

-0-0-0-

Al día siguiente apareció en el periódico el Times de Monumento y prácticamente todos los periódicos del hemisferio norte, la noticia de que se celebraría el funeral de la única hija de los Almirantes Hunter-Hayes. Cuando el transbordador llego a Monumento Reinhardt y compañía se toparon con una muralla de reporteros, estupefactos ante la noticia -en especial porque Leonard no les notifico del suceso- sus respuestas fueron correctas, educadas pero sobretodo esquivas, ya que al parecer el jefe del ejército convenientemente no contestaba llamadas.

-General Reinhardt ¿es cierto que se le pedirá a la Almirante Hayes, que se separe del cargo alegando que debe descansar?- eso detuvo a los militares, que estaban decididamente sorprendidos.

-Maldito convenenciero hijo de puta- murmuro para sus adentros Reinhardt al darse cuenta de que Leonard seguramente había reconsiderado que no sería conveniente atacar a Hunter o Lisa en ese particular momento. Pero eso no significaba que no podía golpearlos un poco y ellos serían los que pagarían el pato. -Sin comentarios, las cosas tienen su lugar y momento, eso es todo lo que les diré-

Cuando estuvieron a bordo del vehículo oficial, Emmerson murmuro -Esto fue obra de Leonard, es casi seguro que él dejo correr esa versión desde ayer en la noche y nos ha dejado expuestos cuando la gente muestre el desacuerdo ante la eventual implementación de la medida-

Pero Reinhardt no contesto a su colega, en su lugar se dirigió al chofer y le dio una clara instrucción -A la misa de la hija de la Almirante Hayes-

La iglesia era pequeña para lo que podría representar un evento de esta magnitud aunque estaba hermosamente decorada estaba llena de flores blancas, el ataúd lo habían situado en el podio de honor cerrado y a su lado había un portarretrato grande con la foto de una jovencita feliz y llena de vida. La misa comenzaría en media hora y de allí irían directamente al cementerio.

Parado en el umbral de la puerta de la iglesia y mirando de reojo a la prensa que protestaba por no poder entrar, Vince Grant daba instrucciones finales a los guardias que vigilaban la ceremonia. -No deje pasar absolutamente a nadie que no sea de la familia o amigos, o autoridades del GTU ¿Me ha entendido?-

-Totalmente señor- dijo el sargento asignado a la seguridad del lugar.

Vince contuvo las ganas de decirle algunos cuantos improperios a los reporteros que gritaban desde el portón de la entrada pidiendo información y demandando el acceso al lugar. Adentro ya estaban su esposa Jean, con Josh, Bowie y sus primas Dana y Aurora. Solo faltaban los Sterlings más grandes, su hermana Claudia con Roy, Rick y Lisa y sus hijos. Habían llegado muchos compañeros y amigos de sus padres, sus sobrinos. Era algo reconfortante que hubiera tantas personas que estuvieran allí para ofrecer sus condolencias a la familia. Vince suspiro y regreso a su lugar esperado que la ceremonia llegara.

-Aquí es- dijo Roy que iba adelante en el vehículo donde Claudia, Lisa y Rick llegaron al lugar.

Detrás de ellos llegaron Max, Mir y Joseph en su automóvil particular, el niño no dejaba de tener una expresión triste a pesar de todo el mimo que su abuela paterna trataba de darle, al verlo bajar del coche Lisa fue hasta a él para abrazarlo, en ese momento nadie estaba seguro de quien necesitara de quien para poder sortear ese momento. Ian, Nate y los gemelos llegaron poco después en el Hummer de Ian, saludaron brevemente a sus padres. Hubo un silencio un tanto incomodo que Rick aprovecho para contestar una llamada molesto evidentemente con quien sea con quien estuviera hablando, para después apagar su teléfono móvil.

-No creo que pueda hacer esto- dijo en un susurro Lisa cuando se encontró frente a la entrada de la iglesia.

Pero Rick la abrazo y le dijo en su oído -Yo estoy contigo Lisa- así ambos entraron al lugar.

El ataúd estaba abierto en ese momento pero se dio cuenta por los arreglos que sería un servicio de ataúd cerrado. Lisa estaba parada a su lado parecía estar diciendo algo, prometiendo y no paraba de llorar... fue para todos algo bastante difícil de ver, ahí estaba la Reina del Hielo deshaciéndose literalmente en frente de todos y no le importaba en absoluto quien la viera, tampoco a Rick que no se despegó de su lado, él también tenía lágrimas en el rostro.

El ambiente era bastante pesado faltaba aun media hora para el servicio, pero parecía que todos sus familiares ya estaban allí… Ian se acercó y vio con Nathan metía un juego de ajedrez dentro del féretro.

-Me lo pidio para poder jugar con el Abuelo Henry del otro lado.- Ian solo asintió con la cabeza que más le podía decir, cada uno tenía que despedirse de su hermana a su manera, y a pesar de ser el mayor no era lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrellevarla pena de todos.

Comenzaron a llegar los asistentes, figuras importantes del GTU y de la RDF, las damas salesianas estaban en la segunda fila rezando el rosario, mientras que la señora Carmencita estaba sentada en la primera fila al lado de Joseph. En las últimas bancas pudo ver a algunos miembros de escuadrón Skull y a algunos compañeros de trabajo de Nathan. A pesar de ser una ceremonia privada estaba contando con mucha asistencia.

Las protestas de los medios no se hicieron esperar, pero estos mantuvieron la compostura y respetaron los deseos de la familia durante la ceremonia, sin embargo hoy estaba destinado a ser un día de los que nadie quisiera recordar por mucho tiempo. Todo comenzó mientras los asistentes daban sus condolencias a los padres.

Henry fue el primero que la vio -Oye Ian ¿Qué esa no es…?-

-Mierda, que hace esa mujer aquí-

Una ola de murmullos recorrió todo el lugar antes de que Rick y Lisa se dieran cuenta de quien se trataba –Señor Hunter, Señora Hayes. Siento mucho su pérdida- en frente de ellos estaba Susan Graham. -Por favor acepten mis condolencias- aun si sus palabras fueran auténticas (y lo eran en esta ocasión) su presencia no hizo más que levantar el revuelo ante los rumores de que esta sostenía un romance con Rick.

Rick se quedó completamente boquiabierto, mientras lo único que Lisa hizo fue clavarle las uñas al hombre que la había sostenido durante los últimos días, mientras su respiración se volvía agitada y además sentía que de pronto que se sofocaba. ¿Cómo era posible tal descaro de la mujer?

Lisa hizo acoplo de toda su entrenamiento militar antes de hablar para no mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos a nadie, aunque fallo miserablemente.

-Señora Hunter- a nadie que escucho la voz de Lisa se le escapo la profunda ira que inyectaba en sus palabras.- Señorita Graham, le guste o no ese es mi apellido y le agradezco que lo use. Permiso- Lisa soltó a Rick y camino altiva hacia donde estaban sentados Roy y Claudia, pero antes de irse le dio una miraba que solo por sus años de casados pudo entender: Esconde tus trapos sucios, estamos en público, después arreglaremos cuentas. Parecían decirle sus tristes ojos verdes.

El espero que Lisa se alejara un poco para jalar a aparte a Graham discretamente. O bueno tan discretamente como se podía, imaginaba que mañana la prensa se daría un banquete.

-Este es un momento familiar, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?- Rick estaba sudando frío, Graham lo había llamado antes de que comenzará la misa, preguntándole si sería correcto asistir a la ceremonia, a lo que este respondió que por consideración a su familia no lo hiciera.

-He venido sencillamente a dar mi pésame- Rick no le creyó ni por un segundo.

-No, tú no has venido a dar el pésame, tú has venido aquí a sentar un precedente, estas tratando de meterte en mi familia a la fuerza Sue y lamento decirte que no tienes cabida.

-Rick no soy el sucio secretito que tienes que esconder… porque yo soy...

-¿Soy qué?-la interrumpió con un tono mortal, haciendo acoplo de la poca paciencia que tenía- ¿mi amante?, déjame decirte Sue que las amantes son el sucio secretito de los hombres casados, y desde que iniciaste esta relación conmigo sabias que estaba casado con Lisa; lamento si te ilusionaste pensando que algún día podías ser la flamante esposa del Almirante, pero yo nunca te dije que iba a dejar a mi mujer.

-Rick, sé que estás pasando un mal momento y de verdad lamento lo de tú hija, pero no puedo permitirte que me dejes como si nada y regreses con esa mujer, tu a mí me quieres- dijo Graham casi rogando que le confirmara lo que ella le decía.

-No Sue, te aprecio que es diferente, pasamos buenos momentos juntos y ambos lo disfrutamos; me hiciste compañía cuando me sentía solo y te lo agradezco. Pero hasta allí, aquí, conmigo, no tienes nada que buscar, pensé que lo tenías claro. Te lo deje bastante claro la última vez que nos vimos-

-Tú no puedes dejarme y mucho menos por una mujer tan fría y amargada como lo es esa vieja bruja.

-Lisa es mi esposa y madre de mis hijos…- Le dijo entre dientes.- te agradezco que la respetes.-

Nathan estaba escuchando la conversación que tenía su padre con su amante, o bueno, antigua amante y sabía que las cosas estaban a punto de ponerse de color negro. La mujer no entendía que acababa de ser despachada, y él había estado demasiadas veces del lado del despachador para saber que su padre se enfrentaba a una escenita pública.

Pero que Dios lo condenase, si el permitiría una escena de este tipo en el funeral de su hermana y mucho menos frente a su sobrino. Le hizo una seña a Josh y a Sammy V, en menos de 5 segundos los tenía a sus espaldas.

-Tenemos que sacar a esta mujer de aquí discretamente, ¿tienen alguna idea?

-Aparte de decirle a mi madre que la saque, ninguna.- le dijo Josh.- Déjemela a mí, entretén a tu padre mientras yo la saco de la iglesia, nos enseñaron unas técnicas en el trabajo que son infalibles.- le sonrió Sammy V con suficiencia.

-Solo trata de ser discreta Sammy V.- Ella asintió con la cabeza y se ubicó detrás de la pareja que discutía cada vez más acaloradamente.

-Papa, podrías venir un momento, el sacerdote necesita revisar algo contigo.- Rick suspiro profundamente y agradeció a su hijo silenciosamente por la interrupción- Entre nosotros no hay nada, todo termino, no vuelvas a buscarme o a llamarme, Dios sabe que yo no te buscare, y te agradezco que te retires antes de que pida que te retiren con la policía militar, este es un evento privado por favor evítanos a todos una escena.- Rick tomo unos segundo para él antes de seguir a su hijo.

Josh vio como Sue le iba a gritar algo a su tío, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, detrás de ella se encontraba Samantha Vanessa con cara de muy pocos amigos, se acercó a ella y le dijo algo al oído, Josh no tiene idea de que se trata pero debió ser algo muy interesante por la palidez que tomo la piel de la mujer

-No sé quién la haya dejado pasar señorita… pero es obvio que su presencia es innecesaria en este lugar, así que será mejor que se retire- le dijo Sammy V-O las cosas se pondrán feas- y eso no era una amenaza era una promesa.

-Permítame escoltarla.- Sammy V tomo la mano de la mujer y se dio cuenta que temblaba, en verdad estaba descompuesta y parecía a punto de llorar; pero que podía ella decirle, ese era el riesgo que corrían las mujeres al involucrase en el juego del amor; jugó, aposto muy alto y perdió la partida; Dios sabía que ella había pasado por eso más de una vez.-

Comenzaron a caminar por uno de los pasillos internos de la iglesia que las llevaría hasta la parte de atrás donde no había reporteros. Ver a la mujer tan descompuesta le enfermo el estómago, ella sabía que era ser jodida por un Hunter, por más que ahora fuesen amigos, ella sabía cuánto dolía.

-Tranquila ya pasara, tal vez la próxima vez tengas mejor suerte.- y escojas a un tipo que no esté casado y casi te doble la edad. Pensó pero no lo dijo. En el fondo se sentía como una traidora por andar consolando a la amante de su tío pero ella entendía a la mujer, la pobre se había convertido en una víctima de la situación que ella misma había creado.

-Se lo que piensas, que soy una oportunista que me deslumbre por las estrellas de su uniforme, pero no es así… Él es un hombre maravilloso y fue inevitable enamorarme perdidamente de él. Pensé… pensé que me correspondía.- le dijo mientras se limpiaba un lagrima del rostro. Y miraba hacia la autopista en la espera de un taxi.

-Tal vez en algún momento lo hizo, pero la lealtad de mi tío Rick siempre ha estado con su familia y el ama a mi tía Lisa sobre todas las cosas, por eso es que discute tanto con ella.

-Dios, Rick me quería, estoy segura que me quería. Esa mujer es una estúpida que no sabe lo que tiene- Sammy V estaba comenzando a sentir lastima por la mujer pero no tenía tiempo que perder con ella el servicio estaba a punto de comenzar.

- Mi madre suele decir que a un hombre le gustan todas las mujeres, quieres a 10 y ama a 1. Tía Lisa es la única mujer que mi tío Rick ama, espero que puedas entenderlo y aceptarlo; y que en algún momento del camino te consigas al hombre para el cual tú seas esa única.-

-Gracias.- Le dijo Graham con una sonrisa triste antes de abordar el taxi. De alguna forma su sonrisa la tranquilizo, Sue Graham era una joven hermosa no pasaría mucho tiempo sola y para los Hunter-Hayes eso era la mejor que podía ocurrir.

-0-0-0-

Faltaban 15 minutos para comenzar la misa cuando Donald vio que en la última banca de la Iglesia estaba sentado Benjamín, con su "Novia" desde allí miraba a Joseph sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-¿Crees que se acerque al niño?.- Le pregunto Henry a su lado.

-No, el ya fijo su posición no está interesado en criarlo y mucho menos en conocerlo... De verdad quiero terminar molerlo a golpes...-

-¿Pero?-

-La verdad es que yo… nosotros hemos hecho lo mismo en más de una ocasión... Dana me conto de la discusión que tuvo con nuestros tíos, ¿recuerdas lo que nos contaron las chicas sobre lo que les dijo Kate acerca de la fiesta?- Henry movió la cabeza -Cualquiera dudaría después de eso y lo hemos tratado como basura por seis años. No lo sé Henry... yo no sé-

-Hummm. ¿Has hablado con nuestros padres o con los Sterlings sobre lo que te dijo el abogado de Kate?.- le pregunto mientras veía a Tía Mir sacar un jugo de su cartera y dárselo al niño.

-Pensaba decírselos después del entierro, terminamos anoche de acondicionar la habitación de invitados de Nate para Joseph, se quedara allí mientras conseguimos una casa grande en la cual podamos vivir todos.

-Donald, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando?- parada detrás de él se encontraba su madre acompañada de su tía Vanesa quien aparentemente acababa de llegar del aeropuerto.

Su tía Vanesa vivía en Europa desde hacía muchos años ya, aunque la ven poco no han perdido el contacto, es obvio que vino corriendo en el primer avión que encontró con tal de estar al lado de mi madre como siempre; mi madre la apoyo incondicionalmente cuando tía Samantha y tía Kim murieron en una misión de exploración… tía V perdió la mitad de su corazón cuando el abuelo Henry le dio la noticia, fue demasiado para ella y dejo la milicia. Pero este era el momento de devolverle el favor; detrás de ellas estaba el tío Konda, como siempre siguiendo a su esposa a todas partes.

-Donald te hice una pregunta y espero una respuesta.-

Don sabía que no podía darle más largas al asunto le hubiese gustado tener que decírselo en un ambiente más privado y con más tiempo, pero con su madre las cosas eran de ya para ya siempre. Les hizo señas a sus hermanos y los cuatro se prepararon para hacerle frente.

-El abogado de Kate hablo conmigo en el hospital. Ese día ella salió a hacer su testamento. Aparentemente no estaba muy segura de a quién debía dejarle la custodia de Joseph.

-Soy su abuela, y tengo derecho a tenerlo y a criarlo, seré yo quien se ocupe de él- dijo Lisa tajantemente.

-Lo siento madre- Ian llego por detrás de ellos -eso no fue lo que Kate estipulo en su testamento- Lisa sintió una mano en su hombro, sabia de quien se trataba y estaba más que furiosa con él, pero en este momento tenían que mantenerse en un frente unido contra sus hijos. Detrás de Rick se encontraba Max haciéndole compañía.

-¿Se puede saber que ocurre aquí?.-

Esta vez fue Henry quien dio la cara. -Papa, le decíamos a mama que Kate no estaba segura de quien era la persona que se haría cargo de Joseph, no sabía si su padre lo rechazaría, sus abuelos paternos estarían conformes…- les dio una mirada apologista a su tío. -O de plano enviar al niño a algún hogar adoptivo-

-Eso no puede ser posible, ¿Qué hay de… ?- Pero Lisa no término de hablar, se sentía mareada y la cabeza le comenzó a doler en demasía.

Ian prosiguió -Su abogado nos dijo que nos había nombrado a nosotros cuatro, sus hermanos como los guardianes legales de su hijo.-

Rick no parecía entender las palabras de sus hijos -¿Estás diciendo que no confiaba en nosotros, sus padres?-

-La última vez que confió en ustedes, miren como acabo todo- dijo con evidente sorna Don.

Eso hizo que los rostros de sus padres se hundieran más en la miseria. Claro que su hija no les confiaría cuidar de la razón por la que huyo lejos de ellos. Pero fue Nate quien clavo más hondo el puñal -Pónganse en el lugar de Kate por un momento ¿Quién podía garantizarle a su moribunda hija que sus padres no maltratarían al bastardo que engendro?, después de todo el pequeño era la causa de que ella se hubiera marchado ¿No?...- Todos los que alcanzaron a escuchar las palabras de Nate se quedaron en un sordo silencio.

-Ustedes la desconocieron después de eso- Henry se unió a la ofensiva -Ella se fue, y ustedes se volvieron en unas personas miserables, amargadas y llenas de resentimiento hacia el otro, tanto que antes de reconocer que cada uno se equivocó con Kate, prefieren siempre echarle más culpa al otro, como si eso borrara su parte en que nuestra hermana se fuera- en el veneno en las palabras de su hijo menor corroía el interior de sus padres.

-¿Saben que es lo peor?- dijo Don -Que yo le dije a Kate, que lo mejor sería que Joseph fuera criado por cualquiera menos por ustedes. Miren al escenita que acaban de montar aquí en la Iglesia, la amante de Papa viene a dar el pésame, mientras que el amante de mama está sentado en la cuarta fila esperando la oportunidad para acercársele.- les dijo señalando a Johannes Reinhardt quien miraba la discusión atentamente. El golpe que Lisa le dio su hijo no se lo esperaba.

-Yo no tengo, ni nunca he tenido ningún amante.- La furia que destilaba la voz de Lisa era intimidante.- El día que decida acostarme con un hombre que no sea tu padre me divorciare de él.-

Pero sus hijos tenían claro que esta era una lucha a muerte y tenían los genes Hayes que los hacían ser particularmente brutales a la hora de usar la lengua -Claro mama lo que tú digas- Esta vez fue Henry quien salió al paso -Pero debes de disculpar a Don, él no tiene la culpa de malinterpretar que te hayas acostumbrado a que Reinhardt te pavonee sin vergüenza alguna delante de todos los que tengan ojos en la milicia-

La sangre le hervía alimentaba con la indignación de esa acusación, a los ojos de sus hijos su relación con John era igual que la de Rick con Sue Graham. Eso era demasiado para la mujer, allí estaba ella en frente de cuatro desconocidos que la estaban desgarrando por dentro. Lisa se sentía impotente quería gritar, llorar, correr hasta cansarse, pero sabía que nada aliviaría el dolor que estaba sintiendo y sus hijos no ayudaban en la situación. Maldición ellos no le estaban dando piedad alguna.

-El punto es que ustedes se odian y su matrimonio es una mierda. Mama, su casa no es el sitio ideal para criar a un niño, y digo su casa porque hace tiempo dejo de ser un hogar.- Las palabra de Nate eran contundentes.- Además miren a Joseph, es igualito a ti papa- señalo al pequeño -Tú no soportas verte al espejo, y mama no soporta el verte…- le dijo a su padre -¿Díganme de verdad piensan que dos personas que se detestan mutuamente le proporcionaran un ambiente saludable a un pequeño que acaba de perder a su madre?-

Sus padres ahora tenían miradas completamente perdidas, era como cascarones vacíos, pero sus hijos aún tenían mucho que decirles a sus padres.

Ian se unió para dar el golpe y final -Así que ahórrense la indignación de no haber sido considerados como los perfectos tutores para el hijo de mi hermana. Nosotros lo vamos a cuidar, ustedes dedíquense a decidir si siguen siendo un matrimonio, o de plano divórciense, que ya estamos cansados de ver como se amargan la vida mutuamente.- entrecerró los ojos y señalo a sus padres con su mano derecha, mientras continuo con una voz a punto de romperse por el dolor -Porque mientras ustedes no decidan qué hacer con sus vidas, ese niño no estará más cerca de ustedes.- el resto de sus hermanos se juntaron tras él, estaban juntos en eso y no se echaría para atrás.

El sacerdote pidió que tomaran asiento, y Ian vio cómo su madre quitaba a Joseph del lado de la señora Carmen y lo sentaba en su regazo, era obvio que no dejaría que nadie le arrebatara al niño. A su lado se sentó su padre quien paso su brazo por su hombro, a pesar de todo era obvio para sus hijos que Richard Hunter iba a apoyar a su mujer.

Salieron de la Iglesia en silencio, el malestar que sentía Lisa solo iba en aumento, llego el momento en que escuchaba las palabras sentidas de las personas pero no las oía todo parecía trascurrir como en un sueño en realidad una pesadilla.

El General Reinhardt se acercó a los Almirantes con una comisión de representantes de la RDF. Quiso acercase a Lisa y decirle palabras de aliento pero sabía que Hunter no lo permitiría. Estaba como león recién parido cuidando a su cachorro alrededor de Lisa, él quería estar a su lado pero sabía que no era conveniente en estos momentos armas una escena; bueno una escena mayor a la que armo Hunter con su amante o al hecho de que Lisa haya golpeado a una de esas bestias que llama hijo en plena Iglesia.

-Mi más sentido pésame. Quiero expresarles nuestro más sentido pésame por parte de todas las personas que pertenecemos a la RDF.

Hunter tuvo la delicadeza de asentir con la cabeza estaba molesto por su presencia pero no iba a perder el tiempo con él, Lisa fue otra historia, estaba seguro que no lo reconocía, era solo una cara más en el mar de personas que le había expresado su condolencias.

-Lo siento Lizzie.- al decir esta palabras se arrepintió no porque no las sintiera, sino porque Hunter se tensó a su lado y con lo frágil que se veía Lisa lo peor que podía hacer era buscar un enfrentamiento entre los dos. Por eso se retiró, y abordo el trasporte oficial para ir al cementerio, tal vez no podría estar a su lado pero no la dejaría sola.

Abrieron el féretro para darle el último adiós a su hija, y no supo qué fue lo que hizo, cuando reacciono se encontraba en el suelo en los brazos de Claudia gritando desesperada. Mientras Vanesa a su lado intentaba sujetar sus manos que no paraban de temblar.

-¡Claudia no dejes que se la lleven!, no dejes que me la quiten Clau.- Claudia busco con la mirada a su esposo que estaba intentando de sujetar a Rick para que no cayera al piso. Max sostenía a Joseph fuertemente entre sus brazos mientras el pequeño niño se despedía de su madre. Sus sobrinos estaban estoicos parados al lado del féretro esperando que el sacerdote dijera las últimas palabras.

A lo lejos la prensa hacia lo mejor posible para captar todos los ángulos el sufrimiento que padecía la familia Hunter – Hayes, mientras los reporteros se hacían varias preguntas: ¿Cuándo había aparecido la hija de los almirantes?, ¿Quién es el pequeño que los sigue a todas partes?, ¿Es cierto que la chica murió en un accidente?, estaban nadando en un mar de especulaciones y todos querían la exclusiva.

-No te preocupes Mei- dijo su camarógrafo -Lo tengo todo- pero esta no contesto en su lugar solo veía a una mujer sumamente fuerte desmoronarse en medio de su dolor.

El entierro termino y las personas comenzaron a irse del cementerio. Quedando solamente la familia y los reporteros en el lado de afuera de la cerca. Claudia ayudo a levantar a Lisa quien estaba pálida y sumamente fría. Como una autómata siguió a Claudia hasta que llego donde estaba Max, allí tendió los brazos y le pidió al pequeño.

Ian fue quien se paró a su lado y dijo lo que tenía que decir.- No mama, no puedes tenerlo.

Lisa estaba confundida -¿Qué quieres decir?- se dirigió a su hijo mayor.

-Mama prácticamente no te puedes mantener en pie y mucho menos cargar o cuidar a un niño pequeño en ese estado, además ya te dijimos Joseph es nuestra responsabilidad y nosotros nos encargaremos.- Inmediatamente Ian sintió como sus hermanos se colocaban a su lado en señal de apoyo.

-Yo ayudare a su madre con el niño.- les dijo su padre quien se limpiaba las lágrimas en ese momento con la manga de su uniforme. Mientras su tío Roy lo sostenía a sus espaldas con ayuda de Konda. Su padre no estaba en mejor estado que su madre, ambos estaban destruidos al igual que todos ellos.

Max entendió que las cosas estaban a punto de ponerse feas, así que con un gesto les pidió a sus hijas que llevaran al pequeño a uno de los vehículos. Lisa trato de seguirla pero uno de sus hijos la detuvo.- No mama, entiende ni tu ni papa están bien para cuidarlo, lo único que podrían es hacerle es daño en su condición. Además respetaremos la voluntad de Kate hasta las últimas consecuencias, nosotros nos encargaremos del niño. No necesitan preocuparse.

Los medios no perdían detalle alguno de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, era notoria que había un conflicto dentro de la familia Hunter-Hayes aparentemente por el pequeño niño que era idéntico al almirante Hunter. Y a pesar de los esfuerzos del personal de seguridad o del hecho de que se encontraran en un cementerio, todos querían un pedazo de la historia del año. Todos excepto una persona.

-Dios esto se pone cada vez mejor- murmuro el camarógrafo. -¿No crees Mei?... ¿Mei?-

Pero la joven mujer se había retirado hace rato, simplemente no podía soportar la idea de exhibir el dolor de una familia que conocía entre las notas de economía y los resultados de la última fecha del torneo de futbol, pero lo que más le calaba en el alma era el rostro perdido del niño que acaba de perder a su madre o todas las emociones que Ian llevaba en su rostro.

Regreso a la van del equipo sintiéndose asqueada de si misma, dejo el micrófono, su radio portátil, y su identificación de prensa. Eso era todo para ella, nunca podría ser un ser tan insensible como para exponer de esa forma el dolor de los demás.

Rick perdió todo rastro de habla, temblaba de furia, de impotencia, de dolor, quería decirle a sus hijos que ellos eran sus padres y merecían respeto, pero los rostros fieros de sus hijos le hicieron saber que por muy su padre que fuera, sus hijos harán todo lo que estuviera en su poder para honrar la última voluntad de su hermana.

Lisa por su parte estaba destrozada. Ya no sabía que le dolía más, si haber perdido a Kate, Rick o que sus hijos se hubieran unido para arrebatarle el único recuerdo vivo que quedaba de su hija, no lo soportaba más -Quiero irme de aquí…- le dijo a Rick antes de que las fuerzas le fallaran y todo a su alrededor se pusiera negro.

-¡LISA!- se escuchó una voz gritar.

Fin del Capítulo. Me voy de vacaciones por eso se publicaron dos Cap esperando que los disfruten… Muchas gracias a Fer por todo… Nos leemos en agosto.


	10. Chapter 9

Me disculpo por la demora… y por tomarme casi un mes más de lo esperado… aquí está el capítulo 9.

Besos y Saludos Cat.

Post: Como siempre Fer editor y coautor y como todos sabemos los personajes no nos pertenecen, bueno algunos sí.

Capítulo 9

Pasaban ya de las 11 de la noche, y lo único positivo que veía es que el día más terrible de mi vida estaba a punto de acabar. Salude al guardia de la puerta con un gesto de cabeza antes de que los portones se abrieran, la casa conduje mi auto de la misma forma en que lo había hecho los últimos 20 años de mi vida para conseguir al final una casa sola, oscura y vacía. Un casa demasiado grande para las dos personas que vivían en ella.

Hubo un tiempo no muy lejano en que esta casa no cabía la gente, se llenaba con la risa de sus hijos y sus amigos y sobrinos... ahora es un mausoleo una digna representación del corazón de sus dueños.

Saco con calma las llaves de su pantalón y abrió la puerta

La casa estaba oscura tal como lo esperaba; en el pasado entraba a hurtadillas para no encontrarse con su esposa, actualmente entraba tirando la puerta lo más fuerte posible para darle tiempo a Hayes para quitarse de su camino. Pero hoy no había necesidad de ninguna de las dos cosas. La única otra habitante de esta casa se encuentra dopada en una cama de hospital el dolor fue demasiado para ella, en realidad para ambos y aunque él quisiera dejarse caer, no puede, es un lujo que aún no se puede dar

Decide entrar primero en la habitación de invitados, está loco por darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, duerme allí desde hace más de dos años. Le gustaría poder decirle a sus hijos que su madre lo hecho de la habitación, pero eso no sería cierto. Un día llego tarde y decidió dormir en la habitación de invitados por no despertar a la fiera y pasar una incomodidad, ese día se convirtió en dos luego en tres, y así de simple paso un mes.

Pensó varias veces en regresar a su recamara pero nunca hizo el intento mucho menos después de la escenita que le hizo Lisa en la Gala de la Alcaldía de ese año, bailando toda la noche con Reinhardt mientras que a él lo evitaba como a la peste. Esa noche conoció a Sue mientras ahogaba sus penas con el licor y miraba a su mujer bailar y reír en los brazos de otro hombre. Y en lugar de luchar por su mujer se le hizo más sencillo alejarse y luego... luego se involucró con Sue de tal forma que a veces dormía a afuera, no que creyera que Hayes se daba cuenta de su ausencia.

Salió del baño se puso únicamente los boxer y bajo a la cocina por un vaso de leche, su ulcera lo estaba matando, luego de eso pensaba ir a la habitación de Lisa por una muda de ropa, vestirse y regresar al hospital no quería que la vieja comadreja despertase sola.

Termino el vaso de leche y comenzó a buscar por todos los gabinetes un pastilla para el dolor de cabeza en eso ve algo en el piso que le llama la atención.

El plato del maldito gato estaba lleno.

-Mierda.- Sube corriendo las escaleras de dos en dos y entra en el cuarto de Lisa aun no puede creer que no se haya dado cuenta que no había visto al pulgoso desde que entro en la casa. Entra al cuarto de Lisa y consigue al señor bigotes acostado en la alfombra al lado de la cama, por lo menos la bola de pelos estaba allí, pensó que la habían dejado olvidada en alguna parte.

Se acerca y se sienta al lado del gato en el piso frío y comienza a acariciarle el pelaje...

-Así que por esto no te comiste tu atún.- Mira la foto que tiene Lisa en la mesa de noche al lado de su cama, es su hija, su bebe sosteniendo el gato en alto el día que cumplió cinco años, el día que el viejo Almirante lo trajo consigo.

Rick comenzó a llorar, a llorar todo lo que no había podido llorar esos días.

-Maldita sea Catherine, no pudiste esperar a que tu madre se recuperara un poco para llevarte este maldito animalejo contigo.- Repentinamente entre el llanto comenzó a reír.

-Hija tengo esperando años que el maldito animal se muera.- Dice en voz alta mientras se seca las lágrimas con las manos.- y el muy maldito se viene a morir cuando necesito que esté vivo. Mierda ahora si nadie puede negar que el maldito gato fuera un Hunter. Un maldito rebelde sin causa que nunca hace lo que se espera. Lo único que me alegra es que no estarás sola mi princesa.

Miro hacia la puerta abierta de la habitación y por un segundo estuvo seguro de ver allí a su hija de pie sosteniendo al condenado gato en sus brazos regalándole una sonrisa triste de esas que le hacían recordar que era hija de su madre. Dios como iba a extrañar a su pequeña.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Esa misma noche en el apartamento de Nathan Hunter.

Un joven hombre de cabellos oscuros sale despacio de la habitación, cierra la puerta con cuidado lo que menos quiere hacer es despertar al pequeño duerme adentro. Se dirige a la cocina donde se encuentran dos de sus tres hermanos esperándolo.

-Y Nathan?

-Se fue a ver a mama al hospital aparentemente la van a dejar internada.- Respondió Donald con cara de pocos amigos

-Mierda.- Es lo único que puede decir Henry, siendo el hijito de mama está loco por salir de allí para estar al lado de su madre.

-Ya se durmió Joseph?- pregunto Ian en un tono serio y cansado.

-Si ya se durmió, pero me pregunto cuándo podría ver a su mama y no supe que responderle, también me pregunto porque puede jugar con sus tías y sus abuelos pero no puede ver a su papa, que si el también esta en el cielo como su mami... Mierda Ian yo no sé cómo manejar esto y el estúpido de Benjamin no lo está haciendo más fácil.

-Tranquilo Henry pero tienes razón tenemos que pensar en algo que decirle.

-Has pensado en decirle la verdad Ian, tu sabes... tu padre es una soberana mierda que debería estarse pudriendo en el infierno.

-DONALD

-No grites Ian puedes despertar a Joseph y me costó mucho que se durmiera.

-Lo siento Henry.

-Está bien, pero hablando en serio que le diremos

-Déjenmelo a mí yo solucionare todo.- Les dijo Donald mientras tomaba su chaqueta de cuero del asiento de al lado y salía por la puerta del frente como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¿A dónde demonios va?

-Si lo conozco como creo conocerlo, creo que esta a punto de darle a Ben Sterling una visita de media noche.

La noche estaba fría, demasiado fría y demasiado tétrica en opinión de Ben Sterling quien veía como el viento frió de la noche mecía las ramas del sauce llorón que tenía en frente.

No estaba muy seguro de lo que hacia allí en medio de la noche y de este frío infernal, más aun si pensaba que en su pequeña casa lo esperaba su novia calentando su cama; después de la misa se había ido a casa acompañado de ella, no había querido acompañar a su familia al cementerio se sentía fuera de lugar allí. Aun así algo lo había despertado en la noche si fuese supersticioso pensaría que el llamado de Cat lo despertó, pero él no era supersticioso y estaba seguro que más que Catherine había sido su propia conciencia quien no lo había dejado dormir en paz.

Se quedó allí de pie unos minutos más sin saber que decir, solo viendo la tumba llena de flores adornada con una lápida en mármol rosa; y que le podía decir: Lo siento, parecía muy poca cosa; ¿te odio?, no tampoco, ese un sentimiento muy profundo y que desgasta muchas energías para dedicarle a alguien que ya está muerto. ¿Te amo? en parte mi corazón con todo el rencor que te tengo siempre te va a querer pero nunca como mujer Cat, sino como mi prima, la niña con quien pase mi infancia.

Seguía en silencio solo en el cementerio cuando sitio una mano posarse en su hombro.

-0-0-0-0-

Cuando Donald llego a la pequeña casa de Ben ya era tarde, espero afuera unos minutos pensando si debía volver en la mañana o esperar a que amaneciera, aunque en su mente no dejaba de fantasear con la idea de sacarlo a rastras de su cama darle una buena tunda. Su sobrino es un niño bueno, amable e inteligente cualquiera daría su brazo derecho por tener un hijo así y al pobre le toca de padre un imbécil. Decidió bajar del auto y se preguntó por enésima quinceava vez en este mes porque carrizo su cuerpo no soportaba el alcohol.

-Dios, ¿porque no pude ser alérgico al tabaco o a la penicilina como mi hermano?- pregunto mirando al cielo sin importarle que alguien lo viera y pensara que estaba ligeramente trastornado.

-0-0-0-0-0-

No quería girar, solo a él se le ocurre venir a un cementerio a media noche... pensó Ben

Miro hacia el piso, y vio unos zapatos negros de hombre y alrededor de ellos el viento mecía una tela blanca... Mierda no había oído el que los fantasmas no tenía pies?.- volvió a subir la cabeza y tembló inconscientemente un poco. Cuando finalmente una voz que pertenecía a la mano que lo sujetaba decidió apiadarse de él y hablarle.

-Si serás cobarde Sterling, después de viejo creyendo historias de fantasmas, ¿se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí?

Ben se giró para encontrarse con Nathan quien aún llevaba puesta su bata de hospital y parecía tener cara de pocos amigos

-Solo quería hablar con ella

-Tengo 20 minutos aquí y no te he visto decir una palabra. en serio Ben que haces aquí? -pregunto ya cansado había sido un día terrible, cuando iba de regreso a casa vio el auto de Ben aparcado frente al cementerio y la curiosidad pudo más que el sueño. Por ello se decidió a entrar y ahora estaba frente a Sterling el cual parecía no tener mucho que decir.

-No estoy seguro que hago aquí, solo quería hablar con ella un momento pero luego me di cuenta que no sabía que decirle… ¿Hola como estas?, Mira Catherine lamento haber haberme portado como un imbécil ¿podemos empezar de nuevo?...- Ben agacho la cabeza y Nathan se quedó en silencio -¿En qué diablos pensabas cuando decidiste huir? Había gente que te quería niña... lastimaste a muchos- Sterling suspiro -Te extraño, estoy enojado, estoy arrepentido, estoy confundido. No sé qué demonios hacer.

- ¿Qué te parece lo siento?, siento no haber está allí para ti y que no pudiera estar contigo, siento que cuando tuviste problemas estaba tan metido en la universidad y rodeado de cuanta mujer había para darme cuenta que mi hermanita tenía problemas -Ben se dio cuenta que Nate no habla de el ni con él, sino que hablaba directamente a la tumba.- Sabes - me dijo para luego mirarme- Cat me llamo varias veces, me dejo varios mensajes en cada uno se escuchaba más desesperada que en el anterior, me pedía que fuese a casa aunque sea un fin de semana que necesitaba hablar conmigo, que me necesitaba. Pero estaba tan metido en las fiestas del campus que no pude dedicarle un fin de semana a mi hermanita.

El silencio se hizo pesado entre ellos.

-Fueron sus decisiones Nate no fue tu culpa que se fuera y tampoco la mía.

-Lo sé, tarde mucho tiempo en entenderlo y perdonarte; pero sé que no fue tu culpa, fuese solamente algo que paso, tu única culpa es haberte metido con alguien que no debías.

-Pensé que la quería, es más sé que la quería pero no la amaba Nate, en realidad no estoy muy seguro de haberme enamorado alguna vez.

-¿Y no ese eso lo que sentimos todos? - le pregunto Nate con una sonrisa triste, hacía años que no podía hablar con ninguno de sus primo de esta manera, no se había dado cuenta pero los extrañaba enormemente. Estuvieron allí de pie un rato más mientras el viento mecía las ramas del árbol con el silencio haciéndoles compañía. Cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

Paso media hora más cuando decidieron retirarse, Nate se despidió de Kate diciéndole que la amaba y que todo estaría bien, Ben solo le dio un asentamiento de cabeza a la tumba aún no estaba listo para hacer las paces con ella.

En el estacionamiento Nathan le volvió a hablar esta vez en un tono más cordial

-Joseph es tu hijo, sé que tienes tus dudas por lo que dijo Papa y Aurora, pero yo estoy seguro que es tu hijo -vio como Ben se tensaba pero decidió seguir- si quieres hacer las pruebas de paternidad no nos opondremos pero aunque los resultados sean positivos quiero que sepas que nosotros criaremos a Joseph no tienes de que preocuparte en ese sentido; solo te pido, en realidad te exijo que no le vayas a hacer un desplante al niño si lo ves. -Ben solo mantenía las manos cerradas en puños parecía que en cualquier momento le iba a brincar.

-Ben Déjame terminar... tus padre ya lo reconocieron como su nieto y es probable que coincidan en alguna parte, solo recuerda que Joseph es un niño que acaba de perder a su madre, que es hijo de mi hermana y que no está solo en este mundo, nos tiene a nosotros que somos su familia. Por favor no lo vayas a lastimar. No me gustaría tener que pateare el culo.

-¿Y si resulta ser mi hijo y decido que lo quiero criar?- le pregunto apretando los dientes estaba realmente molesto quienes se creían sus primos para decidir por él.

Nate miro a Ben extrañado antes de responder. -Nos enfrentamos a nuestros padres porque no creíamos que podían brindarle un ambiente sano y estable a Joseph; nos enfrentaremos a ti de igual manera si llega el momento, cosa que no creo que pase; primero porque tu mi querido primo -el tono de voz pasaba del sarcasmo- no quieres responsabilidades y segundo si no te has dado cuenta Ben tu noviecita no quiere tener nada que ver con el niño y no tiene nada de maternal. Piensa bien que quieres hacer con tu vida antes de acercarte a Joseph porque esta es una de esas situaciones en las que es todo o nada... Espero que tengas una buena noche Ben.- Le dijo Nate a manera de despedida antes de subir a su auto, en verdad ese había sido el broche de oro para un día de mierda.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Acababa de estacionar su auto y en lo único que podía pensar en es dormir. Francamente quería que ese día de mierda terminara, la cabeza le dolía de tanto pensar y el cansancio ya se notaba en él.

Pero antes de pensar en llegar a su cama y dormir por una semana Ben Sterling se dio cuenta de que la faltaba una última conversación por el día.

-Quien me hubiese dicho que me iba a encontrar hoy con dos Hunters atravesados en la noche.- movió su cabeza al notar como Don lo esperaba afuera de su casa.

Su fastidio no duro mucho ya que apenas estaba sacándose el cinturón de seguridad, fue entonces que escucho como abrían la puerta de su coche y para después sentir como un par de manos lo sacaban del coche. -¿Qué diablos quieres Don?- su respuesta vino en forma de un puñetazo que lo mando al piso

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo Don mientras se acercaba a él.

-Seguro- murmuro Ben, conoce a su primo y sabe que no hay manera de hablar cuando Don esta en ese estado. Sin levantarse y aprovechando que Don se había acercado lo suficiente, le barrio los pies para derribarlo. Don cayó sobre su costado pero alcanzo a poner sus manos, mientras él se levantaba. Para él ni había inconvenientes en "hablar" como lo quiere su primo.

-Pedazo de idiota- dijo Don parándose y lazándole a los golpes contra Ben.

Don era mucho como su padre, cuando se enojaba solo veía rojo y embestía como toro de lidia, uno podía esquivar los ataques pero si conseguía darle una cornada. Rio son satisfacción cuando su puño volvió a dar en la quijada de Ben -Eres un maldito- siguió atacándolo y Ben se cubría de los golpes -idiota, estúpido...- soltó otro golpe pero esta vez Ben lo bloqueo y le respondió acorde.

-Patan, abusivo, dos caras...- repetía la letanía de insultos que les ha escuchado decir a sus primos durante años mientras le soltaba golpes a Don.

Así prosiguieron por un buen rato, golpes, patadas, mordidas e insultos, rodaron por la calle, el pequeño jardín de la casa hasta que finalmente terminaron sentados en la banqueta de la misma, ambos cansados y exhaustos por la pelea.

-De acuerdo dilo ya- soltó Ben.

Don cerró los ojos, y contó hasta diez para tranquilizarse -Hoy en la noche mientras Joseph rezaba, pregunto por ti...- Ben no dijo nada -Pregunto dónde te encontrabas, porque no te había visto con tío Max y tía Mir y las chicas.- pero Sterling siguió callado -pregunto si estabas con su mama en el cielo- eso si produjo una reacción en Ben. -Yo sé que no crees que es tú hijo, que mi hermana fue una mentirosa e irresponsable... pero nada cambia el hecho de que eres su padre Ben-

-Hable con Nate hace rato en el cementerio- Don abrió los ojos. -Él dijo que pensara bien que siento, no quiere que le haga daño al niño, o que le haga un desplante.- Suspiro fuertemente antes de decir lo que realmente pensaba- Don yo no puedo acoger con los brazos abiertos a un niño que no sé si es mi hijo. Y admitámoslo sería una maldad decirle que soy su padre para que después resulte que no lo soy. ¿Cómo se sentirá?, ¿cómo me sentiré?, tu sabes, sí creo lazos afectivos con él para después darme cuenta que todo era mentira. Sé que nadie le ha dicho que soy su padre, y si no lo soy mis padres pueden decir que los llama abuelitos por la amistad que hay entre las dos familias; pero como hacemos para reparar el daño si me presento ante el y le digo: Mira soy tu papa, y luego resulta que no lo soy.

-Parece que le has dado demasiadas vueltas a la idea. Joseph es tú hijo, Ben, aquí ya no importa lo que sientas. Pero si lo que quieres son pruebas, hazte el examen de ADN para que estés seguro- dijo Don extendiéndole una bolsa de plástico con los cabellos de Joseph. -En dos semanas tendrás tu respuesta Sterling y ahí será cuando debas tomar una decisión de verdad.

Ben con reticencia tomo la bolsa de plástico -¿Y ahora qué?, ¿Qué hacemos mientras esperamos?-

-Joseph se quedara con nosotros, o con Nathan, al menos hasta que consigamos un lugar más adecuado. Tú tienes esas dos semanas para pensar que es lo que harás... mientras inventare una excusa... algo para calmarlo y que no piense en su padre demasiado. Lo bueno es que ni siquiera sabe tu nombre, así que solo limítate a evitarlo por el momento, hasta que tengas la certeza de que eres su padre-

Ben se quedó en silencio –¿Y si no lo soy?

-Lo eres, de eso no tengo duda.- Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Ben, siempre él había aferrado a la idea de que ese bebe no era su hijo, pero la certeza con la que hablo Don le hizo revolver el estómago.

-Quieres decirle que su padre está de viaje y que no regresara en un tiempo-

Don movió los hombres –Seria lo más conveniente-

-De acuerdo no pasare por casa de mis padres por unos días, por lo menos hasta que tenga el resultado de la prueba- Ben aún no está seguro de si es su hijo pero los Hunters tampoco le están pidiendo que lo reconozca ni que se haga cargo de él, solo que lo evite y eso lo puede hacer.

-Lo voy a hacer-

Con eso Don se paró satisfecho con la actitud de su amigo -Pero recuerda una cosa- Ben miro a su primo -Es el hijo de mi hermana, lo protegeremos de quien sea por los medios necesarios.- con eso se marchó dejando a Ben en un estado aún más confundido.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Roy llego a la casa Hunter temprano el día siguiente; había dejado a Claudia con Lisa y al no ver a Rick decidió buscarlo.

Toco el timbre varias veces y nadie abrió lo que le preocupo un poco, así que decidió tratar de entrar por la puerta del trasera, allí afuera en el patio se encontró a Rick cavando un hoyo bastante profundo y por lo sudado que estaba seguro que tenía bastante tiempo haciendo el hueco.

-No se tu Rick, pero a mi hoy no me parece un buen día para hacer jardinería.- le dijo Roy mientras prendía un cigarro y se ajustaba la gabardina por extraño que pareciese había amanecido haciendo algo de frío.

-Jajaja Roy, parece que te comiste un payaso esta mañana- respondió en el tono más sarcástico que pudo para seguir cavando con más fuerza parecía estar desquitándose con el mundo a través de esa pala

-Que siembras?

-Gatos, alguna otra pregunta idiota Roy?

Roy miro a Rick y luego a la bolsa que ponía en el hoyo.- ¿El señor bigotes?- pregunto mientras exhalaba el humo del cigarrillo, Rick se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. -Bueno ya era justo y necesario, ese gato tenía muchas más de nueve vidas.- después de unos segundos y al ver que Rick seguía con lo suyo se limitó a decir -Mierda, ¿quién se lo dirá a Lisa?

-En realidad esperaba que Claudia lo hiciera- Roy asintió con la cabeza y tomo otra pala, decidió que sería bueno un poco de esfuerzo físico; este iba a ser un día de mierda y lo peor es que solo comenzaba.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Mientras en el hospital, Lisa se encuentra acostada en la cama y no tiene la más mínima intención de levantarse, no quiere comer, ni ver a nadie; por primera vez en su vida no le importa la RDF ni el deber, en realidad le importa un bledo si el Armagedón comienza en este momento, solo quiere quedarse allí acostada sin que nadie la moleste.

Tal vez y solo tal vez, si cierro los ojos fuertemente y me acuesto a dormir, despertare dándome cuenta que lo que ha pasado es solo una pesadilla y nada más. Piensa antes de caer en un sueño medicado.

Claudia a su lado ve el sufrimiento en la cara de su amiga, y sabe que no puede hacer nada para aliviar su dolor. Mientras acaricia su cabello recuerda un pasaje de la biblia que su madre solía leer en voz alta y sin darse cuenta lo comenzó a recitar en voz alta.

*Hay un tiempo para todo.

Todo tiene su momento oportuno; hay un tiempo para todo lo que se hace bajo el cielo: un tiempo para nacer, y un tiempo para morir; un tiempo para plantar, y un tiempo para cosechar; un tiempo para matar, y un tiempo para sanar; un tiempo para destruir, y un tiempo para construir; un tiempo para llorar, y un tiempo para reír; un tiempo para estar de luto, y un tiempo para saltar de gusto; un tiempo para esparcir piedras, y un tiempo para recogerlas; un tiempo para abrazarse, y un tiempo para despedirse; un tiempo para intentar, y un tiempo para desistir; un tiempo para guardar, y un tiempo para desechar; un tiempo para rasgar, y un tiempo para coser; un tiempo para callar, y un tiempo para hablar; un tiempo para amar, y un tiempo para odiar; un tiempo para la guerra, y un tiempo para la paz.

-Lastimosamente amiga mía, te ha llegado el tiempo de llorar y estar de luto, sé que no puedo aliviar tu dolor, pero prometo que me quedare a tu lado y hacer todo lo posible para ayudarte a sobre llevar esta pena.

Fin del cap.

*Eclesiastés 3 del 1-8


End file.
